Accidentally on Purpose
by Chearie
Summary: Some say to seize 2nd chances when it comes by. Kagome would rather seize her ex-fiance by the neck when he waltzes back into her life uninvited. CIA assassin by night & businessman by day, Inuyasha needed the help of the woman he once loved for his next mission. However, it's quite hard to ask for help if it's your ex-fiance that wants to obliterate your every existence.
1. The Floozy

**Author's note: **Hi there! Super happy that you clicked on _Accidentally on __Purpose_. I promise you that the summary is pretty generic, it'll get more interesting soon! Writing the beginning was pretty hard, I had to scrap the first two I had. I didn't realize how hard beginning chapters were to write until I actually started. Anyway, on with the fic! I hope you guys like it. Please drop me a review to let me how what you thought of the story!

**Summary:** Hunky-dory new boyfriend, cafe sales increasing, and finally being able to squeeze into last years pair of jeans, Kagome was on good terms with life. Suave businessman by day, CIA agent by night, Inuyasha wasn't complaining either...until fate decides to throw the ex-couple together.

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

001: The Floozy

* * *

Reality bites you in the ass when you least expect it. For me it was on Valentines Day, which turned out to be my 21st birthday and is happening right about now. Hojo, my long time boyfriend for about a year and a half is currently breaking up with me for some French floozy. Well at least, that's what I heard; I was too busy trying to not think of ways to smite him. We did everything on the couple to do list together, go shopping, picnic in the park, you name it. Except that wasn't good enough for him, he wanted to spice things up. He wanted sex.

"Kagome?" He asked. I felt his chocolate eyes looking at me. Out of all the places he chose to break up with me in, he chose my favorite restaurant, _Romantique._ The aroma of Italian style food pervaded throughout the air, and there was my food, which was all stabbed into pieces. How I wish that was him. The lush red velvet carpet beneath us won't be as smooth anymore after I'm done with it. Well, at least in my spot. Restraining from stepping on him with my three inch heels, I took out my anger on the carpet instead.

"I'm listening." I smiled, plastering a sweet smile on my face.

"You know this is happening because of you…" He said, turning away from me and staring at the dimly lit candle. Wait, what? Me? He just did not play the blame game.

"Okay, I'm sick and tired of this. You're blaming ME? You cheated on me with that French hoochy and it's MY FAULT?" I tried to keep my voice down, no luck.

"I saw the photo's of you and some other guy on your Facebook." Hojo said, his voice growing deeper.

"You're breaking up with me because of Facebook." Life couldn't get any better than this. "Or, are you breaking up with me because I didn't have sex with you for the past six months?"

"I saw pictures of you cheating on me with the big businessman Inuyasha Taisho. You two were literally kissing when the picture was taken. To think that you would go out with a computer technician like me. I don't think I'm the right one for you."

Suddenly, I thought I was hallucinating. One side of me wanted to beg him to take me back, the other side told me to walk out. Too bad the softer side left the building when he mentioned the pictures on Facebook. I knew not deleting those pictures with Inuyasha would come back to haunt me sooner or later. I broke up with the man two years ago, if my memory serves me right. Quickly chugging down the glass of expensive wine the waiter elegantly poured for me fifteen minutes ago. I socked the man in the face, spun my heels around and left the restaurant.

There goes boyfriend number three.

* * *

"Ka-go-me." I heard my name being called from my bedroom door. I recognized that voice from a mile away. It was 1AM in the morning, and being how such a wonderful day today was, I couldn't sleep. After storming out of the restaurant at around 11PM, I figured I might as well enjoy the single life and have a drink or two at the bar. Except, that didn't turn out well. After throwing up in the back of the taxi-cab that drove me home, I stumbled up our apartment located smack right in the middle of Central Park West and flopped onto my full sized bed.

"Go away, I'm having a headache." I moaned, rubbing my temples with the tip of my index finger. Suddenly, I felt as if a million paparazzi chased me down and started photographing me in my bedroom. "Turn off the lights!" I shouted.

"I know what you need hun." Sango gave me a quirky smile. "Let's go check out the singletons online."

"Oh no. I just got out of a relationship, there is no way in hell I'm getting myself into another one." I groaned once more. But too late, Sango was halfway across my room and pressed the circular ON button on my laptop." I wish I never given her the keys to my studio apartment.

"Don't even remind me. Aren't you supposed to be with Miroku?" I tried to get her out of my place as soon as possible. Suddenly, little icons popped up on my computer screen.

"It's done loading! And, Miroku is sleeping at 1AM silly. He flew in and took me out on a date, then had to fly back out to Tokyo." Sango sighed, sitting on my computer rolly chair. I almost forgot, Miroku doesn't live with us anymore. Sango could only see him about once a month ever since he took that job as an assistant or something. But, it has only been two months since he left. I knew Sango hadn't been the same.

"Want some coffee?" I gestured, I figured since we're staying up all night mocking models and going gaa-gaa over guys; we probably need loads of caffeine.

"Yes, please." Sango smiled, clicking on the little icon with a blue E. A window then popped up as she started typing on the URL line.

Getting up with only shorts and a T-shirt on, I dragged myself to the kitchen. My apartment wouldn't be considered as small, but it is a studio apartment. The walls are painted a light creamy green, and had simple white floral designs on it. White curtains dangled loosely on top of my window as the wind blew it black and forth. Arriving at the kitchen, I turned on the coffee maker and got out my favorite coffee grinds. After pouring it in and adding water, the smell of coffee filled the air.

"Ohh! This is interesting…" I heard Sango gasp with excitement.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Inuyasha is going out with some other girl. Look it's on the news!" I could care less about him. He and I go way back, but it was old business. I continued to wait until the glass coffee pot was filled up then pressed off. Opening four Splenda packets, I put two in each and poured the coffee in along with the half and half. Carrying it into my room I saw Sango intrigued by the news. "Look!" She pointed with her index finger. And on the screen, there was the man whom I divorced two years ago with some foreign girl by his side.

"She doesn't look Japanese…" I mumbled to myself. Sango wasn't paying attention to me; she was too busy reading the headlines and the news article.

"She's from Paris. You know in France?" My blood started boiling. First it was the French Floozy Hojo dumped me with, and now my ex-husband is with some French girl too. Not that I care.

"Yes I know." I cracked a smile, pretending not to care. I slowly sipped my coffee as I read the headlines: **Inuyasha getting engaged?** I almost spat out my coffee. It was only two years since we were divorced, and he goes on and gets engaged to some other girl.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Sango sighed, still looking at the screen. "Do you still like him Kagome?" She smirked, sipping her coffee.

Giving my best friend a 'what-the-fuck' look, Sango automatically took her comment back.

"Just kidding! Well it's getting late, I should be going to bed! Night!" Sango smiled, putting her coffee cup on the table and flopped onto my bed.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, but no luck. She has already taken my bed. "Ah, fine you win. I'll take the couch." I grabbed my pillow from under her head and headed towards the living room. Making a mental note to myself to harass the construction workers to hasten their progress on remodeling Sango's room, I sighed at my best friend.

"Hey!" Sango gaped.

"Well you got the bed." I stuck my tongue out, walking out at the same time. It was now 2AM.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Sango's voice rang in my ears. When I opened my eyes, a huge table leg stared back at me. "You toppled over last night," my best friend continued to rant with a piece of toast in her mouth. Realizing that must be the reason for my back ache and sore butt, I scrambled onto my feet.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I cried as I glanced at my wall clock, it was 7:00AM sharp and it was a Monday. Quickly making the connection between the word Monday and work, I bolted for the shower.

"I tried. You wouldn't budge," Sango's voice muffled through the door. Fifteen minutes later as I got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me, Sango was already dressed and ready. "I'll meet you outside, it's my turn to drive today."

I nodded, stuffing a muffin in my mouth while trying to slip my shoes on. Cursing at the pair of shoes that were half a size too small for me, I jabbed my heel in before grabbing my jacket. Running down the stairs and almost face-planting myself onto the ground in the process, I scanned the street for Sango's car.

"Over here!" Sango waved at me from across the street, in the driver's seat of a brand new Mercedez Benz. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. The last time I checked, she had the same car I did, mine just looked slightly more beaten up.

"Didn't you learn that stealing was wrong when Kaede caught you taking candy from me?" I asked, gaping at the new car.

"Oh pish-posh. Miroku bought this for me!" she giggled, I suddenly caught myself staring at my own car, a battered up Toyota Camry.

"He takes a job in Tokyo and now he's a millionaire." I groaned. It seemed as if the world was all prospering except me.

"Well he does work for your ex-husband." Sango reminded me as we drove off to work. The smell of new leather entered my nose. I cringed, opening the window as fast as I can.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly got out my phone and dialed Ayame's number, we were almost at her house. After two dial tones, I heard Ayame's high pitched voice. "Hello?" I spoke into the speaker. "Ayame! Hey, we're almost there at your house, so be out by 7:45. Bye now!"

Pulling up in front of Ayame's house, I noticed how big her house was. There was a front yard, a back yard, and a grill on the side. "Why is she working for me if she has such a huge house?" I asked Sango, who was also looking out my window.

"Because we all love you Kagome. After that harsh breakup with Inuyasha, we thought it might be better if we moved closer to you." Sango smiled as Ayame opened the door.

"Ditto that!" Ayame chimed in.

"Thanks guys." I smiled, reassuring myself that I don't need guys to live.

As the car sped up, 15 minutes later we arrived at a small café with a pink and white awning. The glass window was sleek and translucent. From the outside, you can see the revolving disks which had a cake on each layer. Outside of the café stood two small round tables, with four chairs surrounding each table. In the middle of the table, there was an umbrella which blocked the sunlight out. But something was strange; there were more people than usual. The costumer line was huge. When we walked in, we saw Rin already there.

"Hey everyone." Rin greeted us with her happy and carefree nature.

"Why are there so much people here?" I asked, the café was never this busy. Only on special occasions such as Christmas, where everyone buys cakes and cookies. The line went out down the block.

"We heard that someone special is coming to the café today!" one of the girls from the line giggled, looking at me. She looked about my age, or younger.

"Who is it?" I asked her, putting my apron on and going to the cashier counter.

"Geneviève!" Suddenly, everyone squealed as the name was shouted. There were massive amounts of teenagers ranging from girls to boys on the line. Well, whoever it was I had to thank her. She was bringing my little café a huge business. As the day went on more and more people came in. I felt as if the line will never stop. We had to rush the bakers to come up with more cheesecakes and pies. It was about in the afternoon when I heard a huge scream from the line.

* * *

"Its Geneviève!" Girls started screaming as I ripped the receipt my cash register spat out and gave it to the girl in front of me. As I looked up to see what all the hype was about, suddenly I was in awe. The girl had wavy chocolate brown hair, sky blue eyes and had the body of a model. And then I looked at myself. I was wearing an apron with the café name _Amour _plastered on it and I had no time to do my hair today.

"You must be Kagome!" She gripped my hands with her French accent.

"Um, yes. How can I help you?" I smiled, I had to thank her for her bringing such great business to my little café.

"Can you make my wedding cake?" She exclaimed. "I heard that you're the best cake designer around here."

"Aww, where did you hear that from?" I asked, being praised by a supermodel isn't what I get everyday.

"My agent. Now please, I want a beautiful cake with a lot of _fleurs _and it has to be roses." She stated, showing off her wedding ring. It had a sparking diamond with a gold band holding it. The band had little engravings on it, I couldn't make it out since I was too busy writing.

"Mhmm.." I nodded, continuing to scribble down notes.

"And on top I would like you to carve a little statue of me and my husband!" She giggled as she clapped her hands together.

"Well, how does your husband look like?" I asked.

"You don't know?" She gasped, looking at me like I had grew a pair of horns.

"Well, not exactly.." I looked at my friends. They were all sweat dropping. Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on around here?

Suddenly, I just grew a tail according to her. "We're all over the news!" Talk about narcissism.

"Well maybe if you gave me a picture.." I inquired. She quickly dug into her Chanel bag and popped open her wallet. Then as she put the picture on the table there was Inuyasha and her, together at the park having a picnic.

"This is my husband." She smirked, looking at me. "And if you mess up our cake, I will tell the press that your little café is trash." She stated, shoving me the picture of Inuyasha. So this was the French Floozy.

* * *

It was 8 at night as I started cleaning up the café. After telling everyone to leave, I wanted some quiet time. I cleaned up the kitchen, and the exterior of the café. I didn't know if I should be mad or happy. Rubbing my temples once again, sitting down with a cup of coffee I heard the café door chimes ring. "Sorry the café's closed." I plastered a smile on, getting up to see who it is.

"Hello there." A suave voice greeted me. I recognized that voice from a mile away. As I looked up at the handsome stranger, there was my ex-husband standing right in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see my cake maker." He smirked at me. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie. Matching it with dark black pants and designer dress shoes, it was defiantly Inuyasha. His hair was long and sleek white as always.

"I'm not making the cake for you." I spat out. "Go ask someone else." I crossed my arms, going back to my coffee.

"Oh come on, remember those days when you told me you'll do anything for me? Well today is the day." He smiled his killer smile with pearly white teeth. I now regret ever saying anything to him.

"Didn't you say the same thing? With the lines 'I'll die for you if I have to'?" I retorted. "Well now is the time to die. What are you waiting for? I have a knife in the kitchen. Do you prefer long ones?"

Inuyasha smirked at me once more. God, I used to melt whenever he did that to me. "I have an engagement party today at 10PM."

"I heard you die faster if you stab yourself in the chest." There was no way I'm going to his engagement party.

"I invited everyone, Ayame and the girls are already getting their hair and make up done." Inuyasha kept his smirk on his face. My mouth fell open, my friends all wanted to go to his lame engagement party.

"I'm not going." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"If you don't, I'm telling your grandfather that we broke up." He is using the Grandpa card. I wanted to smite him now. We knew my grandpa was hospitalized, so we decided not to tell him anything about our breakup. For over the last two years, I visited him myself and told him that Inuyasha was too busy with work. And now, if Grandpa found out…he'll be devastated.

"You're an ass." I cursed at him, walking out of the café.

"I'll get someone to close down the café for you and if you stay too late, I'll have professionals run it for you tomorrow."

"No. I'll get up on time and I'm leaving right after anyway." I mumbled. As I got out, there was a huge limo staring at me. "What's this?" I asked him.

"You'll be getting your hair and make up done, as well as getting your dress and all that girly stuff." Inuyasha chuckled, getting into the backseat with me.

"Its okay, I'll take my Toyota." I reassured him, getting out of the limo.

"Why do you even keep that old thing?" He asked.

"Shut up." I gave him a cold glare.

He then took out his phone and flipped it open. "Do you want me to call the hospital now or later?"

I got in the limo quietly.

* * *

:) Thank you so much for reading, feedback is appreciated!


	2. The Gunshot

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for your reviews! I honestly did not expect that much feedback!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

002: Gunshot

* * *

It was 11 o' clock as the limo pulled up to the Grand Ball Plaza. Outside, there was a huge crowd surrounded by the paparazzi. Outside the door, there were two doormen who opened the door for me when I walked in. Upon entering the building, I fell in shock there stood a huge water fountain made out of black marble pumping out water. The caramel marble floors added a chic look to the place. As I was gestured into the grand ball room, I looked at the couple standing on stage making their announcements. Everyone was dressed either in a tuxedo or an elegant dress. On the back table, there were drinks and elegant round tables. Being a complete deer in the headlights, I sighed in relief as Ayame waved over to me.

"Kagome, you're late!" Sango whispered, clapping with everyone else.

"Sorry, I didn't even want to come to this thing anyway." I sat down as a waiter dressed in black and white brought me an entrée.

"You're an hour late honey!" Rin frowned, sipping her Apple Martini. Suddenly everyone clapped once again and the couple stepped off the stage. Half an hour later, it was time for everyone to get to know each other. For the business people, they were to expand their businesses. For the women, it was to gossip.

As Inuyasha approached me, he turned to me a gave me his infamous smirk.

"What do you want?" I crossed her arms.

"You clean up quite nicely." Inuyasha took a sip of from his wine glass. "So I want you to meet my fiancé." Inuyasha he gestured to Geneviève to come over. As Geneviève walked over, she clutched onto his hand.

"Salut bébé." Geneviève purred as she hugged him. I couldn't tell what was more disgusting, her purring or her dress.

"We've met before." I rolled my eyes subtly, hoping she'll get the message to leave me alone.

"Ah yes, at that shop? No?"

"_Amour"_ Kagome snapped. '_You wanted me to make your cake you floozy."_

"Oui! Oui!" Geneviève smiled, now caressing Inuyasha.

"Can you please get her out of my site?" I whispered to Inuyasha. Knowing that I'm in the same room as the floozy was starting to give me a migraine.

"Sorry, no can do." Inuyasha slipped his hand across her waist as they continued to mingle.

Music filled the room as people traded business cards and got to know one another. Martini's and wine were consumed and delectable dishes were eaten as well. It was almost midnight as Inuyasha and Geneviève were about to announce their wedding date. As the two stood in the middle of the dance floor with champagne in each other their hands, Inuyasha noticed I was right next to him.

"And now I want to announce that my lovely Geneviève and I…" Inuyasha opened his mouth.

**_BANG!_**

The next thing I knew, a gunshot was fired. Crouching under the table, I cupped my ears with the palm of my hands. I could tell the tables were turned over as guests were all trying to huddle under it, or run for the doorway. Suddenly, I felt as if someone was holding me. Looking up I saw the pair of golden eyes and silver hair that was awfully familiar.

* * *

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE, NARAKU'S DEAD!" A feminine voice streaked. I didn't know what was going on. Naraku, he sounds familiar. Oh right, he was another rich guy who was well known, cept I didn't know which rich dude he was. There were so many of them. I couldn't even keep my mind straight as of right now. Everything was spinning. All I remembered was how my ex-husband was preparing a toast to his wedding and now, he is literally on top of me. My whole body felt numb, the last time I felt his embrace was two years ago. Wait. What?

"You okay?" I can feel his breath on my skin. God, I loved it when he held me. Except that's all over now, since that french floozy came along.

"Who me? Yeah. Get off me you douche bag." I scrambled to my feet, crawling out of the table. When I looked around, all the tables were toppled over. Food was spread all over the floor with silverware all over the place. A huge crowd caught my attention, they were crowding over something. Being a curious person, I tip-toed over. There was a man who was shot in the chest. He had a black tuxedo on, but his white button up shirt had a blood stain in the form of a small circle. That was probably where the bullet went in.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Another familiar voice called out into the crowd. I turned around to see who it was, and I guessed right. It was the floozy. She got up and fixed her hair, then pretended to be all helpless so Inuyasha can come and sweep her off her feet. To my surprise he came to her rescue and took her to the dead man. She secretly scowled as she looked at Naraku. Then, she pretended to faint at the sight of blood, resulting in Inuyasha catching her. People are so ignorant these days.

"Kagome!" I heard my friends calling my name in unison. It was Rin who was at the other end of the table, holding both of her hands to side of her mouth to amplify her voice. Sango was at the right side, looking for me below the table cloth.

"Here!" I called out, suddenly everything went black. I could hear the gunshot over and over again in my head. Then, the sight of my parents dying entered my mind. Once again, everything was spinning and this time I couldn't remember anything that happened afterwards.

* * *

When I woke up, there was a plastic thing covering my mouth and nose. Next to me was a metal stand holding a sack of liquid. I'm guessing its either tranquillizers or painkillers. I felt horrible, so I'm going with the tranquillizers. I stirred; everything was blurry as I opened my eyes. But suddenly, something caught my attention. No one was in the room, except a white haired hanyou sitting on the couch across from me. What the hell is _he _doing here?

"Oh you're awake." The nurse came in wearing a white uniform holding a clipboard. "You fainted yesterday and you were brought to the hospital." She slowly explained to me.

"So, why is he here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one can come in here during non-visiting hours except for family members." She replied as she looked at the heart rate monitor next to me, then scribbled something down. "You seem to be fine, you blacked out due to a blockage in your bronchi in your respiratory system. The closing of your bronchi resulted in you having trouble breathing."

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

"No silly." She smiled back. That's all I needed to know. But then it hit me, if only family members can come in; why is he in here?

"Why is he here?" I cocked an eyebrow. I peeked over at Inuyasha, his head was down and his arms were folded across his chest. He still had his tuxedo on.

"When we asked your friends if there were any family members you had, they all pointed out to the patient in room 11C. That is your grandpa right?" I nodded. "Well, we went over to his room and asked him if there were any other family members who were close in this area. And he pointed to Inuyasha."

I grimaced. Out of all the family members Grandpa could have pointed out, he had to point out Inuyasha. He could have said Souta or Kikyo. But no, it had to be him. "Oh okay. Thanks. But, can you tell him to leave now?" I wanted to get him out of my room. Because of him, I'm being drugged in the hospital with a plastic mask on my face.

"Sorry miss. I wish I could, but you are under the age of 22. So you need supervision." What the hell? I'm 21, and I do not need HIS supervision. He'll probably strangle me while I sleep for all I know. "For now, you must stay here for a week so we can run some tests." She smiled as she turned away, closing the light and door behind her. Great, now I'm stuck in here with the man who left me two years ago. And now, he's getting married in about a couple of months. Life couldn't get any better than this. I looked at the wall clock, it was 2AM. No wonder that dog beast is asleep. I wanted to move my arms, but they felt weak. They probably drugged me so I would bust out of this hospital. The windows were open and it was getting cold. I tried moving my arms again, but they wouldn't budge.

**_ACHOO!_**

Oh snap. '_That's not good'_ I thought as I saw Inuyasha stir. His dog ears suddenly perked up and he opened his eyes. Not knowing what to do, I quickly turned my head and closed my eyes. With my eyes closed, I couldn't see anything. And I was still freezing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming near me. The dog beast was probably leaving to go back home with his French fiancé and do some French things with her in bed. Instead, I felt someone taking my blankets from the other end of my bed and paved it over me. It must have been Inuyasha. My entire body felt hot as I tried not to see who it was. Soon enough, the same footsteps walked away and went back to the couch. As I opened my eyes I saw Inuyasha go back to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome!" I heard my name being called from outside. Suddenly, there were banging sounds on the door. As if I didn't have a huge migraine, my friends busted in. Looking outside I saw the sky was blue now, and Inuyasha was gone. But when I looked at the door, the floozy was clinging onto him.

"You know, there is something called knocking." I stated.

They all smiled at me. "Kagome, are you okay hun?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I tried to hide my headache through the smile I made. Except that didn't work out, why do best friends have to know you so well?

"You are not fine. You look like you're going to die. Oh my poor Kagome." Rin sniffled, dramatizing everything.

"No worries, they just drugged me. And, I'll be out by the end of the week. The doctors have to do some scans." I replied, as I looked at Geneviève and Inuyasha. The floozy was now hugging Inuyasha as if there was no tomorrow. "Can you two get a room?" I asked glaring at the silver haired hanyou.

"Kagome dear. You must rest, and Inuyasha and I will watch over you." She suggested, for a second there I thought she was worried. Oh wait, never mind, it was her fake helpless face again. There was no way in hell she's staying in this room.

"No thanks." I muttered turning the other way. If I wasn't paralyzed I would have uppercut her by now.

"Kag, this is the only place where we can hide from the paparazzi. So, we're staying here." A masculine voice spoke out. It was Inuyasha, and he was helping her. Figures.

"Ugh fine. But if you two plan to make babies in here, please refrain yourself." I hissed. The only reason I'm in here was because of those two. Before they came along, I was fine. Minding my own business, and working in my little café shop with my best friends. But now, my café is being ran by God knows who. And, I'm being hospitalized and feel as if I'm harboring fugitives.

"We'll have lots of time for that." The floozy purred into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha smiled as he looked at her, then pulled away.

Gag me.

* * *

:) Questions, comments? Drop a review!


	3. Who's Next?

**Author's note: **I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been slightly busy with school and what not's. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the chapter, and I honestly didn't think I would get this much reviews. You guys are amazing!

Accidentally on Purpose

003: Who's Next?

"Everyone please, visiting hours are almost over. Only family members are allowed in here." The doctor came in with a white coat. Holding a clipboard just like the nurse, he shooed everyone out and then stopped in front of Inuyasha. As he smiled at Inuyasha, he questioned if he was a family member. For all I know, he nodded and gave special permission for Geneviève to stay as well.

"Ms. Higurashi is it?" He asked as he pushed a button on the wall, making my bed incline.

I nodded, as I looked at Inuyasha. He knew I hated the doctors, ever since we watched HOUSE MD. together, I would cringe at the sight of the surgical procedures. "So, I have trouble breathing right?" I asked.

"Yes, your respiratory system is fairly weak. We did a checkup on your medical records and it shows that you have been having blackouts for about two years now." Shit. Inuyasha was NOT suppose to know that. When I looked at him, his eyes flared.

"Oh well.. um.." I stuttered.

"Did you experience any pains or sudden attacks for over the past two years?" He asked, scribbling notes into his clipboard.

Yeah well there's my husband, leaving me for some other girl before the floozy two years ago. And then, when he came back he denied everything that happened, when it was clearly on the news. And so, we immediately filed for divorce and apparently, my friends don't think I'm over him yet. Subsequently, my café is probably trash and he is now back in my life. "Nope" I shook my head.

"This is weird, this type of blackouts should only happen if the patient experienced shock or pain." He examined my face one again.

"Haha, yeah. Weird isn't it?" I nervously laughed. "Well I think I'm fine. It just happened because of the chaos that ensued before. Doctor, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm sure if we take you off of painkillers you will continue to have headaches."

"Well then I guess I'll have to deal with it." He was giving me a headache now.

"Ms. Higurashi, we strongly advise you to stay until the end of the week." He replied.

"No." I shook my head.

"She will stay as long as she needs." Inuyasha butted in. Who the heck does he think he is?

"No I will not." I argued back at him.

"Your family member says yes, so I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi you will have to stay."

Inuyasha smirked as the last sentence came out of the doctor's mouth. He probably loved to see me suffer. And on top of that, he probably wanted me to witness him and the floozy having make out sessions. As if I didn't see enough already. When the doctor walked out, the floozy gestured Inuyasha towards the couch and complained that she was hungry. When the nurse came in with my food, she opened it and my stomach growled. I didn't get to eat anything yesterday since I came late, and now I'm starving. "Thanks" I smiled as I tried to lift my arm. Great, I'm crippled and now I can't even feed myself.

"Would you like me to get someone to help you?" She asked.

"No I don't like strangers feeding me." I said, then thanked her. After she left it was just me and the couple alone in the room. I was starving, hopefully God will work his special powers and make the food magically pick itself up.

"Why aren't you eating?" Geneviève asked, raising an eyebrow. There is no way I'm telling her I'm crippled. Knowing that I can't move a muscle in my body, she'll probably put on a show with Inuyasha until I gag to death.

"Not hungry." I snapped.

"Really? Then can I eat your food?"

"No."

"But why?"

"No."

"Kagome, if you're not going to eat it. Give it to her. She's hungry." Inuyasha added, looking at me. Can he be anymore of a jerk? I can't even more a muscle and now he's telling me to give my lunch to Geneviève.

"Fine." I gave in. I might as well rot to death here, staying in here with them is like a hell hole. I just want to go home. As the floozy looked at the food, she raised an eyebrow and held her nose.

"This is food?" She asked, picking at the mash potatoes.

"Yes." I nodded, I loved mash potatoes. There were also a Salisbury steak on the plate as well. My mouth watered as I stared at the food. Hey, it wasn't gourmet food but at least it could fill my stomach.

"I don't want it." She turned her head and flipped open her cell. After speaking some French, fifteen minutes later three guys came in. They wheeled in a small table with a velvet red tablecloth on it. After setting up two candles on each side and a silver platter with a covering over it, they left. As Geneviève lifted the silver covering, there was pasta on the dish; adorned in greens, minced meat and cheese. It smelled delicious. Suddenly she came over and took my food, then proceeded to throw it away in the trashcan. I watched as the couple ate, Inuyasha eyed me as she fed him. I had no idea what he was looking at but, to my surprise he sorta looked worried. Nevermind, it was just my imagination. He then started to feed the floozy.

* * *

"Kagome you haven't eaten for a week." Inuyasha came up to me holding a smoothie. By the looks of it, it was a watermelon smoothie. It was pink and had little ice chunks in it. The truth is, I have been 'eating'. Well, drinking. No, not the 'alcohol lets have sex drinking'. More like, apple juice or orange juice. In the middle of the night, I would ask the nurse to bring me a cup of orange juice or something. Since I couldn't move my arm to eat. And now, surviving on pure juice is starting to make me dizzy. I need something to chew on. But, sadly, I still can't move my arms.

"Inuyasha." I glared at him. "If I can move my arms, then maybe I can stuff some food in my mouth." He looked dumbfounded. Being a rich and famous heir, he doesn't seem that smart. I can't believe I once married him.

"You can't move? Wench, don't play with me." He stared back, snarling this time. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have a name you know. You can't call me wench anymore." Ah.. the name callings in high school. "Well maybe if you and your stupid fiancé would stop caring so much about yourselves and ask me if I needed help…" I was about to finish my sentence until he cut me off. He took his cell phone out of his worn jeans and pressed a number. Seems like the floozy was on speed-dial.

"Hello? Geneviève, I have a surprise for you." He smiled as he took out his credit card. He's such a rich snob. Just like every other rich person in the world, he thinks money can buy love. "Yes yes, tell Miroku to bring you to the jewelry store. And, you can pick out anything you want. I'll see you then. Bye." After he pressed the little red button on his phone I cocked an eyebrow. Don't they have pet names for each other? Like baby, or in the floozy's case…bébé? Then he stepped outside and stopped a nurse while she was walking down the hall. As soon as the woman in white uniform saw him, she did a little "OMGAH" then started acting all lovey dovey. Finally, nodded and skipped off to god knows where.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." He retorted back. Talk about being stuck up. Fifteen minutes later, the same nurse who went gaa-gaa over him came back with a tray of food. After she set it in front of me she winked at Inuyasha and closed the door.

"Err.." Does he plan to make me suffer again? I'm sorta getting tired of being his happiness this whole week. "What the heck are you doing? Can't you see I'm crippled?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're so annoying?" He smirked at me.

"I can say so yourself." I glared at him.

"You nag more than my grandmother"

"Like you were the perfect husband." I rolled my eyes. He then opened the silver covering on the plate and there were mashed potatoes. My favorite. He then broke the plastic wrapping that secured the spoon and dug into the mash potatoes.

"Stop talking. And eat." He jabbed the spoon into my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed. There is no way he is going to feed me. Too late, he put the spoon in my mouth and I screamed once again. The god dam potatoes were like a thousand degrees.

"Oh, my bad." He laughed. Haha, very funny.

"Ex-husbands these days." I rolled my eyes once more. Not only I'm hungry, but I probably have a third degree tongue burn. He then tried once again, but instead he blew on the mash potatoes before putting it in my mouth. As I opened my mouth he took the spoon and gulped down the mash potatoes. That mofo.

"Wow, that was good!" He chuckled then took another scoop and ate it.

"I should have known better." I muttered. But suddenly, he scooped a little more out of the plate and blew on it once again. But this time, he put the spoon in my mouth. I blushed slightly as I swallowed the food. This continued for about another fifteen minutes. This will be the last time he'll be doing that.

"Don't tell Geneviève." He stared at me. "I'm only doing this because you're crippled." Wow, thanks for the pity.

"I don't need your pity." I groaned. As soon as I get out of the hospital, he is so dead. I then changed the topic. After what happened, I didn't want to talk to him anymore. But, since we're in the same room and he can't leave yet, I was screwed. "Who's Naraku?"

"He is CEO of a trading corporation. I forgot which, but he was the one who was shot."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, no wonder why I was seeing his name all over the papers." I rolled my eyes.

"Well Ms. Know It All, we don't know who shot him. But police said that the murderer left some letter before running away."

I widened my eyes. "The guy who shot him RAN AWAY? So everyone's lives are in DANGER?"

"Calm down wench. The police is on it."

"Oh yeah, just like how they took about two years to find the other murderers." I snapped. "What did the letter say?"

"He was after all the other CEO's." He replied, flipping through a newspaper.

"For what? Money?" I asked.

"Not sure. Probably. But, he posted a list up online. And now, everyone is freaked out. Business leaders won't even leave their homes. And security has been pretty tight."

"Who's next on the list?" I wondered, this serial killer is serious.

"Its posted up online. I can check if you want." He then whipped out his Blackberry once more and started typing into his phone. Five seconds later he explained to me that he goes for three people at once. On the night where he was supposed to kill them, he chooses one out of the three at random. Then, he kills them. This guy should have been here instead of me. "So far, two CEO's were killed. Naraku and one other guy, who isn't confirmed yet."

"ANSWER ME." I exclaimed.

"Calm down woman. The next three people are Jiro, Manji, and…" Inuyasha suddenly paused and looked at me with his golden eyes. "Inuyasha" he stated.

* * *

Tehee. I can promise you that the next chapter will be when it starts getting interesting. Free cookies for all..HUZZAH!


	4. Uncovered

**Author's note: **Super sorry for the last two chapters being so short. I had writers block (which is a horrendous disease). I had a inkling of how I want this chapter to go about, and I must say I'm pretty much satisfied regarding how it turned out. I hope you guys are too!

Accidentally on Purpose

004: Uncovered

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down when you're on some kind of freakish hit-list?" I cried as my voice echoed in the empty hospital room. I swear if I wasn't drugged, I would have kneed him till he couldn't reproduce anymore. I stared at his blackberry in horror as my eyes widened. For a second, I could have swore I was about to go into cardiac arrest. Not that I cared about him, of course. The mash potatoes continued to sit in front of him as he tapped away on his blackberry.

"Don't worry. I'll just get security under control and investigate the killer. And plus, I have a one in three shot of being killed," he chuckled. Never mind the kneeing until he couldn't reproduce, I wanted to drive a steak knife into his chest and kill the man myself. How could somebody be this dense and careless about his own life? Oh right, my ex-husband. As he looked up from his blackberry, his signature goofy smile was plastered across his face. Scooping up some of the mash potatoes from the plate, he continued to jab it into my mouth. "Seems like someone still cares about me."

"Oh puh-leez," I groaned after I swallowed the spoon of buttery bliss. "If you died, I would have to deal with the wailing of your fiancé. And you better start writing your will now, I deserve at least half your stocks with the shit I had to put up with."

"Like what? I was nothing but a good husband," Inuyasha spooned another spoonful of creamy white mashed potatoes. "Say ahh…good girl," he smiled as he proceeded to stuff it inside my mouth.

"I'll make my own hit-list and fill your name on the entire page," I hissed at him, throwing in a death glare hoping he'll stop acting like he cares. "You always came home past midnight and I was the one who waited for you."

"Yeah, but didn't I bring you something back every time I was late?" He retorted. Darn, he remembered. Making a mental note to hide all of the little things he got for me from Sango, I tried to conjure a counter point.

"You always dragged me around to press conferences, and I never had the chance to work a full day at my café," I pouted as he scraped the bowl of the mash potatoes.

"Who was the one who paid the café to open? And endorsed it as well as design it?" _Him._

"You cheated on me with Yura before Genevive," I spat out my secret weapon as he bit his bottom lip.

"Let's not talk about it. It was not my fault, it was a lie the media spun up," Inuyasha threw the empty carton and plastic spoon into the trash. Feeling remorse about what I just said earlier, I started to open my mouth to apologize until the door swung open.

"Ma chéri! I tried to call you but you never answered your personal phone," I heard Genevive wail from across the room. Looking at the clock, it was 11PM she must have waited for him to come home. Not feeling hatred towards the floozy this time, I could understand how she felt. When we were still married, I would prepare dinner for him since he promised to be home at a certain time. Instead, I starved my ass off for him for at least three hours. Back then, I refused to eat until Inuyasha was there. What can I say? I was young, stupid and in love.

"And to my surprise, I find you with this…creature," she falsely cried once again as she looked at me.

"Can you tell her to voulu-vous-get-the-fuck-out?" I violently whispered to Inuyasha as he groaned.

"Can't you be nice for a change? She isn't that bad," He patted her on the head as if she was some pet dog. Oh wait, that makes sense, she is a _bitch._ And a big one too. "I'm leaving now, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. I'll be careful I promise."

"What happened?" Genevive pouted as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulders.

"Nothing really, you shouldn't have came here all by yourself," Inuyasha held onto her tightly as I watched the two of them disappear from the doorway. Part of me wanted to call Inuyasha and tell him to come back. However, knowing that Genevive is with him-I'll get two for the price of one.

* * *

**_RINGINGING_**

I tapped the snooze button aggressively as Sango cursed violently from across the hallway. It has been two days since I have been discharged and I haven't seen Inuyasha since. Although he did promise to visit me again, he never did. Not that I cared of course when I found out he was at a press conference with the floozy on the day he said he would come. Groggily getting up to hit the shower, I looked at my alarm clock. Mentally timing myself as I slid open the shower curtains, I gave myself ten minutes. The cool water was just what I needed to wake up, too bad it wasn't the case for Sango. Getting out of the shower, I could see bags under Sango's eyes.

"Want me to take over your shift? It's okay, really," I could tell her conversation with Miroku yesterday has dragged onto the crack of dawn. But I don't blame the poor girl, she only gets to talk to him once a week or so. If she's lucky, twice.

"No, no. You just got discharged from the hospital a day ago. I'll be fine, a double shot of espresso should do the trick," words slurred out from Sango's mouth. I wanted to encourage her to stay home or else she'll be scaring all of our customers away. Making my way back to my room, I found a crème color blouse and a pair of black slacks. After quickly throwing it on, I glanced at my watch that Inuyasha gave me. Wearing it was like a guilty pleasure. Not only it was a Mont Blanc watch, but my ex-husband gave it to me. As usual I was ready on the dot, Sango on the other hand was still getting dressed.

"I'll go get the car ready, meet me outside in five!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear. The morning breeze gently greeted me good morning as I clicked my little car-mote to unlock the doors. After beeping a few times, I got onto the driver's seat and jammed my keys to get the engine started. My fingers started to tap involuntarily the second the clock hit 8:04 AM. If Sango wasn't out in one min-"

Suddenly, I could hear my melodic ringtone of my cell as I rummaged through my purse. "Hello?" I gasped, hoping the other person didn't hang up after 5 continuous rings.

"Hey Kags, I'm sorry I didn't-" Inuyasha's voice came through the receiver as I clicked the end call button. I rather not let him spoil my morning as it was already off to a bad start. Sango, who's a big mess came screeching into the car as she took notice of my bad mood.

"Is it cause I'm late?" She bit her lip.

"Of course not. Inuyasha just called," I stepped on the gas pedal. The car responded in speeding up as I tried to avoid the red lights.

"That's great!" Sango squealed. "Didn't you want to see him?"

"Yes, well no. Not after frenchy came in wailing about how much she missed him since he didn't come when curfew hit," I spat out, rolling my eyes in the process. Flipping open my phone to call Ayame to get her ass out ASAP or we'll be late, I parked in front of her grand mansion. As if on cue, she ran across her yard and into my car before I had the chance to call her.

"Not a happy camper today, please don't mention Kouga" Ayame winced, looking at Sango and I. "I'm guessing I'm not the only one, huh?" She giggled giving both of us a pat on the back. As we arrived at _Amour _twenty minutes later, I could see Rin frantically running back and forth with cupcake boxes in hand. After changing in the locker room and putting our aprons on, we plastered a smile on our faces and started to get to work.

"After Genevive came in, business has been booming! Have you been in contact with her to thank her?" Rin smiled as she wrapped the crème colored box with a black piece of ribbon. "Thank you for your purchase, please come again!" She whole-heartedly thanked the old lady as she took the next order.

"Please, even if I needed a kidney transplant and if she was the last person in the world, I wouldn't ask her," I rolled my eyes as I continued to focus on placing the decorated cupcakes onto the cupcake display. Carefully trying to not touch the icing and ruin the cupcakes, I realized this was clearly not a good idea when you have a lot on your mind.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be so stubborn. She did help after all…" Rin smiled, "I'll take over from here, you get the customers. You're better at that afterall."

I always knew Rin was always someone I could count on. She was not only perceptive of people's feelings but she always knew what to say when you're pissed off. She was like a shot of vodka without the side effects. Going over to the counter, I started to take orders happily until I heard a familiar voice.

"I would like a cup of black coffee please. No milk, no sugar," I looked up to see it was none other than Inuyasha who was standing in front of me wearing a white dress shirt. The top button was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up ¾ of the way.

"Sorry we don't serve douche bags," I sneered as I shouted for the next customer.

"Kags, I tried apologizing today but you hung up," he was now using his sympathetic tone with me. It might have worked when he got out of work late, but it wasn't going to work this time. "I'm really sorry…" his eyes started to droop as his brows furrowed. Jesus Christ, why must he know almost everything about me. He knew I had to forgive him if he pulled that puppy face of his. It has worked from high school all the way till our fail marriage.

"Here's your cup of poison," I thrusted the paper bag with our café logo on it. "Please drink with care. Thank you for your patronage, please come again." _Ignore the last line_ I wanted to spat out at him. He flashed me another one of his smiles before leaving the store and leaving girls swooning over him in the process. I cursed myself for forgiving him. The customers continued to pile up as the clock ticked away. Hoping business would continue like this, I was pooped by the time the clock hit five. Hell, people were still lining up even after the store closed. Having to shoo them away and nicely telling them to come tomorrow instead, I walked back into the store. It was now time to mop the floor. Flipping the TV open to the news channel, I listened attentively for the weather to pop up.

"And now for breaking news, in an half an hour the masked killer will be targeting one of the three business men…" my ears perked up the second I heard Inuyasha's name being called. Quickly dropping my mop, I ran into the kitchen and clocked out early. After quickly explaining the situation to Sango, I ran out to my Toyota with my apron on and started the engine. Driving as fast as I could, I even ran red lights. Praying that the automated cameras wouldn't catch me, I got out of the car as fast as I could. Judging from the looks of the SWAT team guarding the area, I pushed the panic button on my car to create a distraction. Thanking the Pilates lessons I took earlier, I quietly slipped through the silver gates and into my ex-home. Yes, my ex-home, otherwise known as the house I used to live in. Knowing that the door would be locked, I resorted to the window that Inuyasha never closes, since it was loose and he never had the chance to fix it.

I slowly crept against the house walls as I realized how pathetic I look if I were to be caught trying to break into what used to be my home. "Make sure you surround the premises and shoot anyone you see breaking in the house." I could hear a deep masculine voice give orders a couple of feet away from me. The hairs on my neck stood up as I continued to walk towards the windows. I prayed to god that I was wearing my push up bra if I do get caught. As I got closer to my destination, I quickly pried the window open and hoisted myself inside the house. It was all going well until a mysterious hand covered my mouth. Turning around to see who it was, I could see a man dressed in black with a white mask covering half his face. As he dragged me inside the house, I realized that this was the man that people were describing. The white mask. The black clothing. The one who killed Naraku a week ago.

I bit his hand as hard as I could, resulting in him yelping. But still, his grip around me was firm. "Can you please shut up," I heard the familiar voice hiss as one of the SWAT men passed by the window.

"INUYASHA?" I whispered violently as he unmasked himself. Holding onto the chair for support, I felt his facial structure just to make sure it was my ex-husband who was behind the killing conspiracy.

"Don't fret. If the SWAT team outside hears anything, they'll come in a kill the both of us. They think I'm at some party with Genevive," he continued to speak through the mask as he pulled out a gun and reloaded it. I panicked at the sight of the him holding a gun. The last time I checked, I made sure I went through his criminal history before marrying him. And hit-man was clearly not on the list.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried as tears started to sting my eyes. His grip around me tightened as I started to squirm, hoping he'll get my message to let me go.

"Look I can't explain now, but I need to go kill Manji right now. I'll be back in an hour, for now just stay put okay?" His voice cooed in my ears. Oh right, that's easy for him to say while he goes and kills some business man, I have to stay in empty house with an army of SWAT men loaded with guns just meters away from me.

"Hey Inuya-" A voice came from behind the doors. "Oh shit…" I could hear him once again. Like Inuyasha, he was dressed in all black. However, this time he didn't have a mask. "What's Kagome doing here?" From his voice, I could have guessed it was Miroku.

"You two are NOT killing anyone tonight until you explain to me what the fuck is going on," I hissed. "Put the guns down before I tell Sango." Not listening to a word I was saying, Inuyasha plopped me over his shoulder and started to make his way towards my house.

* * *

**A/N: This is where I originally was planning to end the chapter, but I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. :) Tehee, yay for sneak peaks!**

"Breaking news, business man Manji has just been assassinated once again by an unknown killer. Security guards say it was a man wearing all black with a white mask. The FBI are looking for any traces of the killer," I could hear the anchorman announce the news. I blew my bangs away from my face as I patiently waited for my ex-husband as his sidekick to return. Minutes later, I could hear my doorbell ring. Frantically smoothing out my hair, I unlocked the door expecting to see two hitmen dressed in black. However, the two changed into normal clothing and waltzed inside my apartment as if nothing happened. Thank goodness Sango stayed over Ayame's as the two of them sulked over their boyfriend troubles.

"So, what the hell is going on?" I sat down on my leather couch Sango and I both chipped in to buy two years ago when we both decided to move in together. "Coffee?" I asked, hoping to make the situation lighter.

"I work for the CIA," Inuyasha blatantly stated as I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Right, and I'm still married to you," I clutched my stomach. Looking at Miroku who was cocking an eyebrow, I sat up. So, he wasn't lying.


	5. Magnolia

**Author's note: **Don't shoot me. I know I haven't updated in years. It was because I had no idea where this story was going, and I thought this story had a good beginning. So, I didn't want to ruin it without having a plan for it. BUT, I have already planned out the direction of Accidentally on Purpose and have decided how it's going to end. Expect updates frequently!

Accidentally on Purpose

005: Magnolia

"Breaking news, business man Manji has just been assassinated once again by an unknown killer. Security guards say it was a man wearing all black with a white mask. The FBI are looking for any traces of the killer," I could hear the anchorman announce the news. I blew my bangs away from my face as I patiently waited for my ex-husband as his sidekick to return. Minutes later, I could hear my doorbell ring. Frantically smoothing out my hair, I unlocked the door expecting to see two hitmen dressed in black. However, the two changed into normal clothing and waltzed inside my apartment as if nothing happened. Thank goodness Sango stayed over Ayame's as the two of them sulked over their boyfriend troubles.

"So, what the hell is going on?" I sat down on my leather couch Sango and I both chipped in to buy two years ago when we both decided to move in together. "Coffee?" I asked, hoping to make the situation lighter.

"I work for the CIA," Inuyasha blatantly stated as I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Right, and I'm still married to you," I clutched my stomach. Looking at Miroku who was cocking an eyebrow, I sat up. So, he wasn't lying.

"We're just assigned to kill corrupt businessmen who have been cheating the government for money. Naraku was playing around with stocks and hacked into the stock market system. It was on the urge of bankruptcy. In order to settle the matter calmly, we needed to kill him. Manji assassinated two businessmen in the past to get to his position as CEO, but he was never convicted since he didn't have any evidence. We had to kill him." Inuyasha started to spill the beans. I kept pinching myself to make sure that this was real.

"How did you kill Naraku during the party? When I heard the gunshot, you were with me," I arched an eyebrow.

"It was Miroku who killed him. We take turns once the other one gets bored," he leisurely stated as if it was a mere game of hide and seek. _Oh yeah, once Miroku gets bored of shooting the shit out of old men, we switch and then I give it a go. _

"What the hell is with this three people and 1/3 chance of getting killed?" I spat out. Now I realized why Inuyasha wasn't swayed by the idea that he was on the list. He was the one who MADE the list.

"Oh yea, we started that about a month ago. The people who are on the list are all corrupt. Just one of them is more corrupt than the other. They know why they are being targeted, and the two that decide to turn themselves in instead of getting shot makes our lives a whole lot easier," Miroku proceeded to go through the plate of cookies I brought out for them.

"Is Kouga in this?" I asked, curious.

"He's the mastermind behind everything. He's in the control room back in headquarters most of the time," Inuyasha answered as he munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

"How long have you two been in this…er-" I stuttered, trying to conjure up the next best word to hit-man. "Business."

"Two years before we got married, we started training at a young age," Miroku then proceeded to explain to me the stages of training as Inuyasha nodded along.

"So you have been off killing people before bedtime for all these years without telling me?" I fumed. "Put that thing away, I don't want my furniture to get ruined," I spat at Inuyasha as he played with some sort of high tech knife with four steel blades hanging out.

"How am I supposed to tell you? Oh honey, I'm going to kill someone with my AK47, sleep tight. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone," Inuyasha mockingly stated as I glared at him. _Oh_, so that's what he meant by _working late._

"You mean this? It's a modified butterfly knife; it can cut through steel with one swipe." He smiled as he twirled it in between his fingers. I started to have heart palpitations as the blades almost came in contact with his fingers multiple times. Taking note of my nervousness, he finally set it down onto the coffee table.

Ignoring his childish comment, I focused back on Miroku. "Does Sango know?" I asked.

Miroku shook his head as if I told him the most terrible thing he had heard in his life, "I don't want Sango to be a part of this."

"But you lied to her that you were in Tokyo all these years, instead you're off playing hide and go kill with Inuyasha and Kouga," my voice held firm. I felt bad for Sango as she constantly thought about Miroku and his well being in Japan. Turned out the bastard was IN New York City all these years.

"Kagome, you know how Sango feels about killing scenes in action movies. Knowing that I actually do kill people, she'll have a cow and," he paused for a second. "She'll break up with me and find someone else. If anything she'll get to bare HIS children and I'll be left all alone…"

"Quit it, Sango is not going to know anything," I sighed, still baffled that the Miroku that was wailing in front of me could shoot someone a mile away with a simple shotgun. "I won't tell her anything, I'll pretend you're still in Tokyo. But geez, can't you visit her more often?"

"She's mad at me at the moment," Miroku's shoulder began to slouch. "She says I don't give her enough attention."

No shit.

The man pretended to be halfway across the world for about three years now.

"Tell you what. Come into the café tomorrow, and we'll discuss this, Sango is going to come home anytime now." I looked at the clock, the two hands matched, both hovering over the number 12. Knowing Sango, she never came home past midnight unless someone took her home.

As if on cue, I heard the jingling of keys outside followed by Sango's voice. "Kagome, I think the lock's broken again!" Sango exclaimed, trying to jab the keyhole with her keys.

Ah, shit.

She would pick the best time to come home.

I jolted up and grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku by the hand, yanking them towards my bedroom. Quickly opening the window, I looked down. "You guys better know how to play leap frog."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow then blinked at the window as if he was waiting for it to give him an answer, "You want us to jump out the window?"

No Inuyasha. I wanted you guys to stare blankly out the window and wait till Sango comes in and kill all three of us. "Do you have any better ideas?" I rolled my eyes.

Inuyasha proceeded to stick his head out the window. "You only live three stories up?"

Right, it was _only _about 40 feet away from ground level. And if a normal person jumped out, it would _only _fracture their limbs, break their face and cause brain damage.

"Hurry!" I hissed, pushing the two towards the window. "Unless you want Sango to call you a lying, cheating bastard, I suggest you jump first," I pointed to Miroku. Being more obedient than Inuyasha, Miroku hoisted himself near the ledge.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the café," he waved before leaping down. Looking down to make sure he landed safely, he waved again. Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned to Inuyasha.

"But Kagome, I still need to tell you someth-"

"If you say another word. I will castrate you," I sneered, looking back at the living room. Sango must have gotten in. Knowing that Sango would appear in my room any minute, Inuyasha disappeared out my window. As the footsteps got closer, I slammed my window shut and looked at the doorway. There stood a very drunk Sango, who still had the smell of alcohol lingering around her.

"I'm going to break up with Miroku," Sango slurred, leaning on my doorway.

Next time, she's not going over to Ayame's. God knows how many shots she had.

"No you aren't. Let's get you to bed before you say anything you'll regret tomorrow." I put her arm over my shoulders and helped her to her room.

"Kaggy-poo. I swear to drunk I'm not god," Sango grinned before passing out. After Sango flopped onto bed, I let out a deep sigh before going back to my own room.

The last time I checked, ex-husbands don't come waltzing into your life claiming they were serial killers.

* * *

The next day felt refreshing. I almost forgot that my ex-husband and both of my best friend's boyfriends were together in some conspiracy scheme. Actually, I take that back. It bothered me more than ever. In addition to unraveling the secret concerning my ex-husband's late night returns, I had to baby Sango until she fell asleep. Hopefully, she forgot the whole "I'm-breaking-up-with-Miroku" plan, since he kind of was the best thing that happened to her. I swung open my wardrobe, and on the door there were my purses hanging quietly on the hooks. I grabbed my favorite purse and swung it over my shoulder.

"Morning," I peeped into Sango's room. There she was, with her arms and legs sprawled out across the bed. Sango opened her eyes slightly before making gurgling sounds. "Hangover?"

Sango nodded in response. "Where arg you goong?" She slurred her words.

"Work," I mouthed the words to her. "You can take the day off, Ayame is too. So, 4 Mojitos, three shots of tequila and a bottle of Bicardi ice?" I arched an eyebrow.

"And I was able to make my way up the stairs," Sango grinned. "You know you're impressed."

"Yea, super. I'll see you tonight, if you get hungry please order. The last thing I want is a half-drunken chick touching the stove." I stuck my tongue out before clicking the door closed. Crossing the street to my usual parking spot, I started the car and made my way to Amour. Like usual the café was packed, and Rin was the only one there along with the apprentices hustling and bustling to serve the customers. Routinely going to the changing room and putting my apron on, I inhaled a deep breath as I stood in front of the titanium steel table. Today was the day that I had to start working on my ex-husband's and the floozy's cake. As much as I wanted to spike the batter, I knew Inuyasha wouldn't let me live it down. And, he would have probably noticed since he works for the CIA and all. I looked at the list of demands Genevive wanted on the cake. The floozy wanted a seven tiered cake with orchid's as the main theme.

I felt bitter as I started to design the cake. Not that I cared Inuyasha was getting remarried, but I was making the god-damned cake. Unfortunately, frenchy decided that taking my husband from me wasn't enough. Woah._ Did I just say husband?_

I clearly wasn't over him.

I carefully drew the flowers onto the piece of parchment. It was three hours since I got to work, and I only had two designs. As if on cue, Inuyasha walked in with Genevive latching onto him the second I looked up to take a break. I groaned as I glared at the two. "It's 11AM, don't you have press conferences and shopping dates to attend?"

"Witty I see," Genevive grinned, peering over my shoulder. "Is that the cake design?" She squealed, pushing me out of the way to get a hold of the piece of paper.

"I thought she was bred for elegance." I rolled my eyes before looking at Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

"Genevive was excited to see the cake design," he grinned. "So, I brought her here."

Seconds later, I heard a loud groan. "This looks hideous, I said orchids not weeds!" Genevive tore my design in half. I looked at her in horror as the two pieces of paper fluttered to the floor. "Oh, and one more thing, I would like chopped macadamia nuts in the filling along with the French buttercream.

Trying my best not to strangle her to death, I glared at Inuyasha. Like the useless ex-husband he is, he stood there and picked the two pieces of paper up. Then I just realized what she said. "Are you sure you're getting engaged to her?" I went over to piece the papers together.

"Did you not hear me?" She mouthed the words to me as if I was a deaf person.

"Inuyasha is allergic to any type of nuts," my nostrils began to flare. "He puffs up like a balloon and dies."

"Oh, then no nuts then," she shrugged and went back to Inuyasha's side. "Darling, why didn't you tell me you were allergic to nuts?" she pouted, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Guess I forgot," Inuyasha smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"You what?" I gaped at Ayame, who sat crossed legged on my couch sipping tea as if nothing happened. After scrapping at least four new ideas for the cake, I expected to come home to a nice hot shower and watch the _Sex and the City _marathon that was on. Instead, I get Ayame telling me we're all invited to the wedding of Inuyasha and Genevive that have been bumped up a couple of months. To my dismay, she already agreed that we all will be there. "You do know that it means Inuyasha is getting wedded in three months."

Ayame nodded. "Yup. I'm only going because Inuyasha's my close friend. You are going because I'm not going alone with Rin and Sango." She then flipped a page of _Cosmopolitan_ and took another sip of her tea, not looking up from her magazine.

"I can't go. That's just social suicide. Half the people at that wedding know me from MY wedding with Inuyasha," I rubbed my temples. They'll probably label me as the tramp who couldn't get over her ex-husband.

"Well, I told daddy that you'll already be there. He said that he'll pay for new equipment in the kitchen to thank us for making the cake for them, since you know he and Inuyasha's father are business partners." Ayame continued to scan her magazine, ignoring my fright.

I knew I couldn't say no to Ayame, and she knew I couldn't say no to a refurbished kitchen. Seconds later, the bathroom door swung open. Sango stood there with a head wrap and a towel on, completely ignoring the fact that all the windows were open and we lived in the middle of New York City. "Did I hear wedding?"

Ayame nodded and squealed. "That means new dresses and accessories!" As if on cue, Sango chimed in with her. I knew she wanted to go for a reason other than being friends with Inuyasha.

"Damn you rich people," I groaned, making my way to my room.

"Hey, Inuyasha was willing to give you one-third of his assets. But you declined," Sango stuck her tongue out at me. I closed my door, ignoring her last comment. Turning on my desk light, I turned around and laid down onto my bed. My face felt cool against my fluffy pillow. My eyes then started to involuntarily close, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

I stirred as I waited for Sango to get the door. The faint knocking sounds sounded as if it came from the front door. Realizing Sango wasn't going to drag her lazy ass outside, I opened the door. I gritted my teeth as I looked around. There was no one there. Whoever decided to play a prank at this hour has too much time on their hands. Shuffling back to my bedroom, I curled up in my blankets once again. However, the knocking continued. Looking out the window, there was the white masked man in black clothing. I almost had a heart attack until I realized it was my ex-husband. I lethargically made my way to the windowsill.

"I didn't know I was on your hit-list," I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"I just finished a job, I thought I might as well come to visit you," Inuyasha took off his mask. "Here, I bought something for you." He handed me a paper bag.

"Oh, how sweet. Guess what?" I pretended to squeal. "No one gives a shit." I tossed the bag across the room as I looked at him. It was 4 AM in the morning, and there he was perched on my windowsill with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, you'll like it," he continued.

"Did you get anything for frenchy too?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah, I just bought her sapphire earrings today. Well, Kouga did. I didn't have time to, I needed to get her something to make up for me being back late from _work_."

"Right, work. That lie again?" I rolled my eyes. I still can't believe I fell for it before. "So, did you get Kouga to buy me the stuff whenever you were late for work?" I air quoted the word work with my index and middle finger.

"No, the things I brought you were from my way back from missions," Inuyasha's voice muffled through the black cloth.

"So, you managed to find a Tiffany and Co. bracelet from your suicide missions?" I arched an eyebrow. "You are so full of bullshit."

"I bought that myself. I was in Paris that night," he continued.

"And you made it back in three hours past 11?" I questioned him.

"Private jet. Agency does whatever it takes to protect our reputation and relationships. Also, it hides suspicion."

Right, working overtime for three hours past 11 with the smell of perfume isn't suspicious at all. Nope.

"The sales lady was hitting on me," Inuyasha took a deep breath.

Startled, I kept my cool. "Oh, so you're a mind reader now?" He didn't answer. "Well, congrats on getting engaged. And, thanks for the…hospital," I fumbled my words, not knowing how to thank him for staying with me at the hospital.

"It's no problem. I do have to go now before Miroku starts freaking out. Oh, and he's coming back next week, don't tell Sango. It's a surprise," he waved before patting my head. "You'll understand later," his voice grew faint as his shadow crept against the pavement. I scowled as I closed my window. He was gone again, just like that.

Walking over to the brown paper bag, I looked at the small box. After opening the box that was encased in Styrofoam, there was a class box that encased a magnolia flower. My heart started to race as it made me realize that magnolia flowers were the main theme of my own wedding with him.

That motherfucker.

* * *

**Author's note: **So, how was it? Feel free to drop a review! I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter.

And before I forget, if you're also a Naruto fan and have a bit more time on your hands, feel free to visit my first ever Naruto fanfic! Here's the summary to tickle your fancy:

My Frog Prince: AU. After much nagging from the royal family, Sasuke Uchiha has finally chosen a princess fit to be his bride. Too bad Sakura's the complete opposite from his image of an ideal wife and wants nothing to do with him.


	6. Watch

Author's note: Thanks you so much for the reviews. I couldn't update earlier cause I was taking summer classes (ah, the perks of trying to graduate early). But they're over now. And so I have to wrack my brain out as I wait for my grades. But other than that, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you have as much enjoyment reading it!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

006: Watch

* * *

I sat in front of my titanium kitchen table at _Amour _while the bakers and interns continued their daily routine of baking snicker doodles and red velvet cupcakes. I stared at the big piece of paper in front of me, and then back at the simple black and white clock that hung silently on the wall. I sighed as I untucked the pencil from the back of my ear. I've been having a staring contest with the piece of paper for about half an hour now. I started to draw the outline of a seven tiered cake, hoping it'll get me somewhere. After my past designs that took killed about half my brain cells, Frenchy decided to rip in half just because the _proportions _weren't right. The last time I checked, the one who went through intense math courses at one of the top culinary schools in the US just to make the damn cake stood up was me.

"Still working on the design?" Sango came in the swinging doors with an empty box in her hand. "Now I know why she ripped your past ideas." She laughed as she peeked over at my piece of work.

I groaned, slumping back onto my chair. "I don't know what the hell she wants on the cake. I tried giving her simple. She didn't want it. I tried making it fancy. She didn't want it."

"Take some time off, and come help in the front. Maybe it'll clear your mind," Sango opened the fridge and slipped four intricately decorated cupcakes into the box, and then headed back out.

Realizing Sango might be right I stood up and entered the front of the shop where customers continued to fill the shop. Taking Rin's place at the cashier, I stared at the woman who stood before me with her husband who was gazing at me for a while now. Her gray hair was tied up into a neat bun that was pulled back. Her brown knit cardigan had a slight hole on her left shoulder.

"Ma'm?" I arched an eyebrow at her. Before I can ask her for $22.41, she looked up in awe.

"You're Kagome Taisho!" She cried out with her hands over her mouth. "My daughter has been admiring you for a while. Just to think a commoner like you marrying a rich business man…" Her eyes started to tear. "I knew she still had hope in her."

Hold up.

_Rewind_.

The last time I checked, I was divorced two years ago. Inuyasha went on another 'business conference', which probably meant another mission of his. After waiting for him with dinner ready, he still didn't come back. The next thing I know after turning on the television in the morning, he was caught in bed with another woman. Not to mention she was the daughter of some famous beauty salon franchise. Her chest had gone through god knows how much surgery. The picture on the tabloids was of her on top of him, with his fly open and Yura flashing her pearly whites. Inuyasha on the other hand was freaked the fuck out. Not to mention this whole soiree happened in Spain. If he wanted a one night stand, going as far as possible made it worse. One week and three days later, our divorced was filed. It was all over the news. Luckily, some other scandal involving some Kagura chick doing crack soon followed and I was erased from the minds of the public.

I looked at the woman with a quizzical expression on my face. Taking note of what she said earlier, I wondered how old her daughter was; and whether she lived in a cave or not. The woman giggled as she gave me a twenty dollar bill. "She's 23, just around your age."

"Well…"

_Inuyasha and I are divorced._

Not wanting to break the news to her, I kept my mouth shut as she left the store.

Sango nudged me as I turned around, just to see a grin plastered on her face. "So, Mrs. _Taisho. _How does it feel to be called by your previous last name?"

I groaned as I grabbed the cookies with a small piece of wax paper before placing it in the pink and white cardboard box for the teenager behind the glass case of sweets. "Terrible."

"Oh I can't be that bad," Sango stuck her tongue out at me before going back into the kitchen.

If she only knew I had lied.

* * *

"Today must have been the longest day at work ever," Sango sighed as she emerged out of the shower with a beater and shorts on along with a towel wrapped around her head. Turning around to get a good look at the window next to her, I groaned. It was raining the whole day and it was my turn to go grocery shopping tomorrow. The café was packed as usual. However, this time Genevive came in with Inuyasha which literally caused a riot. People were trampling over each other trying to get autographs. And since our café didn't come with security, Sango and I had to try to get them back in line.

"I still don't understand why it's called Sundays, when the damn sun isn't even out." I hissed as I turned the TV on with Sango sitting on the couch adjacent from me.

Sango giggled as she started munching on the plate of grapes I put out on the coffee table. "Well, you do know that it's your turn to go food shopping."

"Don't remind me," I sighed as I finished my coffee.

Seconds later, after flipping through the channels trying to find the news I walked over to the kitchen as the commercials were on. Taking the handle of the glass pitcher under in the coffee machine I got as a wedding gift, I groaned. There weren't any coffee left. Settling for water, I washed my cup and filled it with tap.

"Kagome come here! Look, they're talking about the mask killer from Inuyasha's party!" Sango's voice echoed from the living room. I spat out my water and choked on the beverage. Running as fast as I could into the living room, there was Sango hugging her knees as she watched the news in awe.

"Here we have detective Bankotsu's thoughts on Manji and Naraku's death by the masked killer." The anchorman's sleek suit held his microphone in front of a onyx haired male in his mid thirties.

"Whoever did it must have been highly intelligent. Naraku at the time had a decoy in France, since he was scheduled for a meeting with the prime minister. However, the killer knew that Naraku was at an engagement party instead and was shot just when his body guards weren't at his side. It takes much precision and planning." Bankotsu spoke with firmness in his voice.

"Do you think we'll ever catch the killer?" The news anchor turned the black cylinder piece of equipment to him then back to Bankotsu.

"At this rate, we'll need more evidence of the killer. It doesn't seem as if he will leave traces of evidence anytime soon. He could be your average day Joe for all we know. We still don't know his identity yet. But, we will initiate a plan that we have been devising for months now."

_Or he could be a famous CEO whose face is plastered all over the news with his hot French fiancée._

"…we'll definitely catch him then." Bankotsu finished with a grin before Sango changed the channel once again.

"This masked killer's girlfriend must be oblivious of what's going on," Sango sighed, plopping another grape into her mouth.

I froze as I turned towards her and laughed sheepishly. "Why do you think that?" I curiously asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure no one would want to date someone who puts their life at risk. That's why the marriage rate to police men and fire fighters are quite low. I read it on _Cosmopolitan_." Sango swallowed the piece of fruit and continued her rant. "So, in order to keep his identity a secret he must have hid it from his girlfriend or wife. Poor lady," Sango sighed.

"Maybe she's into those bad boy types," I sweat dropped.

"How would you like it if Inuyasha was the killer and never told you all these years?" Sango asked with an arched eyebrow. "Have some sympathy for the woman."

_Oh you have no idea. _

Then it hit me, Sango still doesn't know that Miroku is part of the duo. Taking this as an opportunity to subtly get her opinion, I turned her question around. "Well, how would you feel if Miroku was the masked killer? I mean, he…" I fumbled as I tried to come up with a supporting sentence. Before I can conjure words up, Sango started to burst out laughing as she clutched her stomach.

"Miroku? Masked killer? Kagome, he wouldn't even kill a flea. He's too scared of that kind of thing," Sango continued to laugh as I shuffled my feet back into my room as Sango started to watch Titanic for the twentieth time.

Making my way to my room, I suddenly heard the faint knocking again. Knowing that it was clearly not coming from my doorway, I parted my curtains. I fell back onto my bed as Inuyasha had both his palms pressed against my window with a goofy grin on his face. As per usual, he was dressed in all black. However, this time the mask was perched on top of his head where as the cloth that usually covers his mouth was off. Trying to recover from the scare, I reluctantly opened the window.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I glared at him as he sat on the ledge of my window. I could feel his soft golden eyes staring right back at me. Luckily the lights were off. If they were on, he would have known that I was as red as a tomato knowing that he simply _looked _at me.

"I just finished a mission and I thought I should just drop by." Inuyasha grinned once again.

"This scene is getting to be awfully familiar," I groaned with my arms crossed against my chest. Not that I mind it of course. "You do know that some detective and his goons are after you."

"Bankotsu? He's been after Miroku for years. His partner is after me." Inuyasha spoke casually.

"He knows that you're _two _people?" I cried out in shock. "He'llcatchyouinnotime!"

"Calm down, Kags. They don't know that yet. We've already cracked their schedule and who works when. Bankotsu works when Miroku is on, he almost got caught once when he was in public with Sango. That's why he lied and said that he's going to Japan in order to protect Sango from harm. His partner on the other hand is much more intelligent. Renkotsu never caught me before, but he did manage to injure me once. Luckily, I kept the blade in me so he couldn't get any DNA." My jaws dropped as I recalled the time he came back with a bandaged leg. He passed it off a something falling on him from work, and I actually believed him. "In other words, they know that we're the same person but they think we wear wigs since Miroku and I have different hair colors."

Trying to recover from what I just heard, I let out a long sigh. "Then how did you know that Naraku was at your engagement party when France announced that he would be in a meeting with the prime minister. I'm pretty sure France didn't announce that to the world just to make an ass out of itself since they were tricked." My hands were now on my hips.

"He did have a meeting with the prime minister of France. But no one specified what time of meeting it was. It was meeting through a camera, or in other words they were having a virtual conference. Naraku thought he was smart by asking France to announce the meeting, making the public think that he was going in person." He grinned. "In order to catch a criminal, you need to think like a criminal."

I sat there silently in awe, not knowing what to say. I looked at Inuyasha. Once again, he was perched in front of my windows. Luckily, Sango didn't like the usual NYC windows that slid upwards and we renovated the apartment to have the windows open like double doors. As a bonus, we even had a small balcony outside our windows. "Where did you go this time?" I changed the subject.

"Spain. I just flew in about half an hour ago." He stopped short before continuing his sentence. "I see you kept the flower," he let out a soft sigh as he looked at the Magnolia flower encased in an elegant glass display.

"What else was I supposed to do with it? I couldn't throw it away or I'll never hear the end of it from you," I kept my arms crossed.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't remember? When we were back in high school, during our first date you took me to the amusement park and got me a big elephant." Recalling the memory, I vividly remembered the scene. We had to shoot around a red dot in order to cut the circle out with a gun loaded with pellets. Every couple that tried couldn't do it until Inuyasha came along. The bastard managed to cut out a perfect 360 degree circle. The man who ran the booth was just in shock as everyone else. And now I knew how he could do it. He's been using guns since he could walk.

Inuyasha chuckled as his eyes were fixed on the Magnolia flower. "Your cat tore it into pieces and your mother threw it away."

"You had a bitch fit and thought I was the one who tossed it in the trash." I continued.

Inuyasha scowled as he turned around. "It was my first time getting a girl something."

Curious about his past girlfriends before me, I pried about them. "Geez, and you must have been a horrible boyfriend to your past lovers if you haven't gave them anything."

"You were my first girlfriend," Inuyasha mumbled before shoving me another paper bag. "I do have to go now. Miroku is coming by tomorrow. Remember, act like you're surprised."

Before I could protest, he disappeared from my windowsill. The wind gently blew my curtains as I left my windows open. Looking down at my hand, I realized that I held on to the bag he gave me. This time it was much heavier than before. Stuffing my hand into the bag, the item he gave me felt cool and a bit bumpy. My jaws dropped as I pulled it out. It was a white gold Rolex watch. The face of the watch was small and twelve white diamonds circled around the hands. The band of the watch was thin and elegant as it shimmered in the moonlight. I took a long look at the watch before putting it on. Five minutes later, I looked at the watched puzzled. The hands were stuck at 12 o' clock.

The man got me a dead watch with no batteries.

* * *

The next chapter will finally have poor Sango reunite with Miroku. And, maybe she'll find out about his little secret. Who knows! Stay tuned and thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome and reviews are much loved. :)


	7. Stupid Inuyasha'

**Author's note: **I'm not dead! Boyfriend came to visit and so I didn't have much time update (I rarely get to see him since we go to different colleges and live in different places). I hope you guys can forgive me! But, I'm super thankful for your amazing reviews. When I logged back on, I didn't expect that many reviews for one chapter; especially since I didn't update in forever. On a side note, summer is almost over and I'll be shipped back to college. Oh the joys of overdosing on caffeine and late night study sessions. I hope you enjoy this chapter, guys.

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

007: Stupid Inuyasha

* * *

"Remember act like you're surprised," my ex-husband whispered in my ear. It was too early in the morning to be seeing his face. I could see the sweat slowly drip from his forehead down to his chin due to the ninety degree weather baking my car this morning. After being woken up two hours before my usual wake up time by Inuyasha and Miroku, I was held captive and was forced to leave the house without Sango. Quickly scribbling a note saying Rin had called me in early, I hopped into my car reluctantly with the two hit men.

Clutching onto the steering wheel, I gritted my teeth. "I'm not deaf, I heard you for the fifth time this morning, Inuyasha."

"With your acting skills, I'm not even sure if we can pull it off," Inuyasha mocked me.

"Now now children," Miroku smiled as he held his hands out in front of us, trying to keep my focus back on the road and Inuyasha's mouth shut. "We're not back in high school now, we're not grown adults."

After five red lights and three right turns, the pink and crème awning greeted us. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I opened the door and Ayame was there with the morning shift employee's making the usual doughnuts and fritters that morning rush demanded. Running to the back to grab my apron I suddenly heard a scream from the front.

"MIROKU! YOU, YOU'RE BACK!" I rushed out to see what the ruckus was about. Ayame and Rin clung onto Miroku as if there was no tomorrow with a smile on their faces. "Does Sango know yet? How was Tokyo?"

"Tokyo, was great," Miroku sheepishly laughed. The man was in New York City all this time.

Stupid lying bastard.

"I came to surprise her today. When does she come in?" Miroku asked, taking a doughnut from the display case in the process.

Ayame placed another fresh one in from the cart that was just loaded with freshly made doughnuts. "In about fifteen minutes. She's going to be so surprised!"

"Kagome, Miroku is here!" Rin called to me as I stood in the doorway.

"Oh! Miroku! You are here! Miroku!" I tried my best to fake a surprised voice. But instead, my vocal chords decide to squeak and raise my voice three octaves higher. Looking behind Miroku, I could see Inuyasha cupping his mouth with his palm. The bastard was clearly mocking me. Taking no notice of my shitty acting, Ayame and Rin pulled Miroku to the back and questioned him on his adventures on Tokyo.

"Oh! Miroku! You. Are. Here!" Inuyasha robotically stated as he raised his voice to mimic me as he stepped closer. His hair was perfectly brushed. The buttoned up shirt he wore lingered of expensive cologne that he always wore. What was it called? Oh right.

Aqua De Gio, the one he wore since high school.

The first button was loose however and was unbuttoned. The bastard always somehow ends up losing the first button of his shirts, and I would have to sew it back on for him. To make fun of him, I would sometimes stick a sticky note telling him if he lost it again, I would start charging. Stepping a bit closer to smell him, he looked at me with his golden orbs. Looking back at his gaze, memories of high school and beyond flooded my mind. Snapping back to reality, I quickly jabbed him with my elbow. "Woops, elbow slip," I cracked a smile as I grabbed a cup.

Ah, shit. I should not be thinking about memories right now. He and I are divorced. No matter how yummy he looks or how nice he treats me, he is now with-

"BEBE!" A shriek came from the doorway. Genieve came in with a black blazer, white skinny jeans and a pair of designer sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Her perfume started to linger in the air as she flung her arms over Inuyasha's neck. I winced; Frenchy then proceeded to kiss Inuyasha. "Oh you didn't show up to the party last week and you have been so busy this past week, I was _so _worried about toi," her brows continued to furrow.

"I know, honey. I was just really busy with work. You know, they always call me in at the most inconvenient times," Inuyasha patted her head as she rested her cheek against his chest.

Just like what I used to do when I get upset.

"I understand," she pretended to sniff. "Kagome, would you be a dear and make me a cappuccino?"

"Of course," I happily chirped as I went behind the counter. "God, please help me," I groaned as I wanted to spit into the plastic cup. Filling the cup with caramel at the bottom before putting the cream and iced coffee inside, I snuck a glance at the two who sat across from the counter in the seats that were designed specifically for couples. They were now holding hands across the table with Inuyasha smiling as she spoke.

"Genevive!" I called out her name to tell her cup of poison was ready. Getting up swiftly and smoothing out her hair, the blond gave me a twenty.

"Keep the change as tip," she sucked on her bottom lip as she looked around at the décor. "God knows this place will need some renovation soon."

Wanting to smite her, I looked at Inuyasha in the background. Clearly, he could see what was going on. "Well, this _place _was actually designed and built with the help of your future husband. Oh my, are you trying to say that you married a man with no taste?"

Genevive cleared her throat before speaking to me. "Look, I-"

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. But Kagome is biting her bottom lip trying her best not to fucking uppercut your French ass. Now why don't you get the fuck out and go back to your multi-millionaire fiancée before I kill you myself." Sango suddenly appeared next to Genevive with a pissed look on her face. She clearly woke up late without knowing it. Her hair was disheveled; the shirt she wore did not match the pair of shorts at all. And worse of all, she clearly didn't take off her makeup last night before falling asleep.

"Is there anyone I can complain to? You offer horrible service! Honey, they are using such vulgar language!" Genevive waved over to Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha came closer with a sigh, he pulled her behind him. "Ladies, play nice now."

"Fuck off, Inuyasha." Sango groaned. "Kags, I'm going to work in the back today. I look like shit and I smell like I was shoveling horse manure all night." Sango then shuffled her feet into the kitchen. As if on cue, another scream came from the back. Running over to see Sango's reaction when she saw Miroku, expecting to see tears of happiness, there was a look of horror plastered on Sango's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sango cried as she stood in front of the perfectly dressed Miroku.

"I came here to surprise you," Miroku calmly stated as he came closer.

"Wait! No, don't come closer. Come back tomorrow or something when I actually bathed and look like me." Sango exclaimed, backing away as Miroku came closer. As he held her in her arms, tears started to swell up in Sango's eyes. "Out of all the days you decide to surprise me, you picked the day when I look and feel like shit." Words started to slur out of Sango's mouth as she bawled. I could see the corner of Miroku's shoulder getting wet.

"Do you still feel like shit?" Miroku cooed as he held Sango tighter.

Sango shook her head.

"I still think you're the most beautiful girl I have set eyes on since high school," Miroku smiled as Sango looked up and kissed him. Sango continued to bawl as I stood in the back. Genevive paid no attention as she tried to get Inuyasha to focus back his attention on her.

"Am I the most beautiful girl you have set your eyes on?" Genevive asked as I looked at Inuyasha, wanting to hear his answer. Turning to face me, I could see his golden eyes once again.

"Yeah," he stated as he kept his gaze at me.

"Oh bebe! I knew it!" Genevive squealed, hugging Inuyasha with joy.

Pretending I didn't see him look at me, I turned around and stayed in and worked in the kitchen all day.

Inuyasha cleared his throat with Genevive clutching onto his arm. "It's almost time to open, we should get going."

* * *

The outline of the cake was finally finished. After two weeks of working my ass off along with bitching from Frenchy over the phone and one visit from Inuyasha, I finally had time to sit down and work. Unfortunately, my sanity flew out the window after day three. I still wonder how Genevive had the nerve to call me 4AM in the morning, asking if I could scan and fax over the latest cake design to her. The woman clearly has issues, serious issues.

"This was the design she wanted?" Sango cocked an eye, looking at the finished design on top of the titanium table. "It's very…sparkly."

"Well, the woman wanted a glittering ivory cake with orchids spiraling down," I inspected the piece of work alongside Sango.

"She could have told you to put glitter in it from the start," Sango sighed as she looked at the past designs. "I personally like the first design."

I nodded as Sango continued to rant about Genieve driving her insane if she just wanted a plain glittery cake with flowers on top. All I could think about was Inuyasha's gaze when he answered Genevive's question. His eyes were soft yet his gaze was firm. Plus, his frequent visits had shortened to only one this week.

Not that I mind of course.

Or missed him in any way, shape or form.

A sudden knock on the door caused me to snap back to reality. Sango squealed as she stopped her speech concerning how much Genevive pissed her off and skipped towards the door. Turning the silver knob quickly, there stood Miroku with a bouquet of roses in his hands. The fragrance of roses lingered in the air as Sango kissed him on the cheek and placed the roses on the table. "Oh honey, you didn't have to get me roses."

"Oh really? Well, I can just take them back and…" Miroku had a playful smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"OR, you can be a good boyfriend and say you got them for me because you missed my pretty face," Sango smiled and grabbed his crotch tightly. Oh, how much I missed their abusive relationship. If she only knew Miroku has been a serial killer all these years.

"I came to talk to Kagome, Inuyasha had a little message for you," his voice had a hint of mystery. My ears instantly perked up the second I heard Inuyasha's name.

"Huh?" I couldn't remember anything he said besides my ex-husbands name.

"Darling, do you mind giving Kags and I a second?" He went over to Sango and gave her a long kiss before the both of them realized that I, the single lonely roommate was there. Sango swooned as she nodded. Making our way into my room, I wondered what Inuyasha could have possibly wanted to tell me.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about our secret right?" Miroku spoke as the door closed tightly. I groaned as I rubbed my temples. My ex-husband wanted to make sure that I wouldn't snitch on him.

Stupid Inuyasha for getting my hopes up.

Stupid Inuyasha for not coming to visit me this week.

"Miroku, you know I wouldn't. We've been friends for God knows how long. I would never snitch on you two even if the press does give me a couple thousand grand," I sarcastically stated as Miroku walked to my vanity.

"Kags, I'm serious," Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha would be devastated if you told."

"I know, his identity would be exposed blah blah…" I rolled my eyes.

"He would be heartbroken," Miroku examined the magnolia flower Inuyasha gave me along with the stupid non-functioning watch he gave me. "When did he give you this?"

"About a week ago," I sat on my bed, clutching onto my Octopus plushy. "Wait, heartbroken?" I backtracked Miroku's words.

"Yup," Miroku was quiet for a second as he examined the gifts Inuyasha gave me. "He trusts you the most out of everyone we know."

"Pfft."

"It's true. You know, he had to beg the agency in order to go out with you. And God knows the shit they made him go through when he came up with the bizarre idea of marrying you."

I could feel the veins in my forehead starting to pop out. _The bizarre idea of marrying me?_ The man practically begged me to marry him. Well kind of, after the romantic dates, cruise to the Caribbean, sentimental gifts, and a 14 carat diamond, I couldn't say no.

"N-no, not that marrying you was bizarre," Miroku put his palms out in front of his chest, stuttering his words. "We aren't allowed to date nor marry when you're in the agency. It'll increase your chances of getting discovered as an agent, and jeopardize your life. But thanks to Inuyasha, after he proved that he could keep his love live separate from the business, he kind of paved the pathway for the rest of us."

Lies, he torn apart our marriage.

"And that was why Sango was wondering why you didn't ask her out for half a year after Inuyasha and I started dating," I pieced together the puzzle.

"Precisely. I should head back outside, I don't have much time before I leave for my next trip. Inuyasha is taking you out tomorrow at noon, he said he wanted to apologize for his absence this week." Miroku turned the doorknob and stepped outside. "He'll come pick you up at 11:55 sharp." Miroku then disappeared down the hallway and into Sango's arms. I made sure the door was closed before I let out a light squeal of joy. It was then I realized, I was going on a date with my ex-husband.

Stupid Inuyasha for being my ex-husband.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! :) Feedback is much appreciated and loved.


	8. Confession

**Author's note:** I know, I haven't been updating lately. School started and then my social life went down completely. But, I after writing this chapter—I realized that writing helps me relieve stress from all my studies. :) So really, this time I'll update. Foh sho. AND, as a bonus—because I didn't update for so long this chapter will be extra long. Think of it has two chapters mashed into one.

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

008: Confession

* * *

"DATE?" My best friend exclaimed with a pair of black rimmed reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Sango sat in front of her study desk in her room with a coffee mug in one hand and Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ in another. It had only been two hours since Miroku left and I knew he said to keep the date with Inuyasha a secret, but I just couldn't resist telling Sango. Instead of a "That's great! You HAVE to go!" reaction from her, I received the complete opposite. Sango looked at me dead in the eye with an arched eyebrow.

"It's not like I wanted to go. He said that I had to go!" I made up a small white lie. Well part of it was true, Miroku _did _say that I had to go.

The frown on her face signaled to me that the thoughts that were going on in her head weren't good. "Kags, you do know that he's engaged and he was your ex-husband."

"You make me sound like a home wrecker," I crossed my arms. "It's more of a casual get together, you know since I didn't see him in years. We're just having lunch; it's not a big deal really."

"I heard you squeal when Miroku left," Sango cocked an eyebrow.

Damn.

"Okay, well maybe a little bit," I tried to hide my excitement through a stoic expression. It's not like Inuyasha and I haven't gone on dates before. Hell, we went on God knows how many dates in the past. However, those were beyond us—we were broken up now. I'm single and mourning where as he's rich, taken and has a hot French babe as a girlfriend. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't go on this date, all of my attempts failed.

"Admit it, you're still in love with the man," Sango placed her coffee mug down and placed a bookmark on the page where she left off. "Maybe he didn't lie when the scandal happened. I mean, come on—like you said, it was Inuyasha who asked you on a 'date'," Sango made air quotes with her middle and index finger. "What if he likes you too?"

I could feel my cheeks turn pink after that last sentence. The idea of getting back together with Inuyasha would probably piss Genevive off. I'll have my man back, and she leaves with a useless diamond ring on her finger. But I couldn't and I shouldn't. He cheated on me and it was confirmed all over the press, he even admitted it in front of the media. "Oh please, like I'll believe that. No matter what, he's still a cheating bastard."

A hot, charming and adorable cheating bastard.

Ah fuck.

"So what do you plan to wear? You do know that nothing in your closet is suitable for dates?" Sango asked, snapping me back to reality. I sighed as I quickly batted my eyelashes at my best friend.

"That's where you come in, _besty_," I gave her my brightest smile. In return, Sango had a smug look on her face. We both knew that when Sango needed clothes for work, or to dress down that's when my closet comes in. My collection of clothes was probably worth 1/12th of her wardrobe. I do have taste in clothes, hell shopping with Sango for the past 18 years kept me up with the latest trends. Too bad I missed my calling as a fashion designer. With my budget, the word clothes shopping didn't exist in my planner. With my salary, most of my money went into bills, rent and groceries. Occasionally I would buy a cute top or jeans at the mall when I felt like splurging.

"Oh god, please don't ever call me that. Now, where is that summer dress we bought together at Sak's Fifth Ave…" Sango's frown quickly turned into a huge smile. I knew she couldn't resist making me over.

* * *

"Kagome, hurry up!" Sango cried from the main doorway as I did a double take in front of the mirror. The pink sweetheart neckline dress fit me perfectly. My chest didn't look deflated like usual due to the miracle push up bra Sango bought me. The material hugged my waist until it started to flare at the hip down to my thighs. The dress ended five inches above my knee, which was the perfect length. I checked my loosely curled waves once again, making sure I didn't miss any clumps of straight hair. "Jesus Christ, you're making the man wait way too long."

"I was looking for my phone!" I lied, not wanting to tell Sango that I was just making sure I looked presentable. If I was going on a date with my ex-husband, I wanted to be sure to let him know what he missed out on. But then again, my legs weren't as long as Genevive's. My hair weren't sun kissed gold, and it didn't magically flow the right way when I woke up, and I don't have the perfect plastic surgery pouty lips like she did.

Ah fuck.

My plan was clearly not going to work. I'm still the sad, miserable ex-wife. My replacement was clearly better than me in every way, shape and form. Slipping on my white flats, I walked out the door and into the living room where Inuyasha stood with a bouquet in his hands. His hair was as usual, neatly brushed and tied back into a loose pony-tail. The button up shirt he wore was missing a button again on top. The black dress pants looked as if they were dry cleaned five minutes ago. Stepping closer to him to take the flowers from his hands, I caught a smell whiff of his cologne. My mind started to blur again with memories of us going out on a date, as if the divorce had never happened.

"Kawasaki roses? How in the world did you get these?" I asked, snapping back to reality.

Giving Sango the bouquet of flowers, she was just as surprised as I was. "These are some nice flowers, they look super real. The texture is absolutely amazing! Just like what you used to bring Kagome when you two were—"

I shot a quick glare to Sango as she pursed her lips together.

"If I were to get you flowers, I might as well get your favorite kind right? The ones that don't die and smell like your favorite perfume?" Inuyasha flashed me a smile. Oh hell, he was slowly torturing me with the past. True, I did tell him that I hated flowers because they die fast and are a waste of money. Ever since then, being an uptight bastard, he insisted on getting me flowers every time we went on a date since its traditional for a guy to give his girlfriend roses. But date after date, I would reject him until he found the Kawasaki roses—the intricately folded paper roses. If it wasn't for their life span, it was hard to tell them apart from real roses.

"You really didn't have to," I smiled, grabbing my purse from my sofa.

"I didn't, Miroku did," Inuyasha smirked. "He insisted that if I were to ask you on a date, I might as well get you flowers. After bickering with him for half an hour, I told him what you liked. He ordered it and paid for it."

That bastard.

"You could have stopped at the favorite perfume part," I hissed at him. My excitement to go on this date with him was slowly dying. This date thing might have been a bad idea after all.

"Alright you two, shoo! I have to watch my daily shows now, Vampire Diaries will be on in 5 minutes. Have a good time, don't stay out too late!" Sango happily waved as she pushed us out of the door way and closed the door. An immediately silence followed as we stood outside. I was still pissed at the fact that he had to open his stupid mouth, ruining my whole mood. Stealing a quick peek at Inuyasha, his eyes were in a daze as if they were in deep thought. He then glanced at his watch and grabbed my hand.

"We're going to be late. I made lunch reservations at _Romantique_." Inuyasha quickly mumbled as he dashed down the stairs. His firm grip made me grimace; I swear that when I take off my sweater, I'm going to have a red mark. If anything, I'll just pass it off as domestic violence from Inuyasha.

I quickly realized that my plan of making him miss me was turning into a huge fail. Instead, he was making me miss him instead; giving me my favorite flowers, wearing my favorite cologne and now making reservations at my favorite restaurant.

_Must. Not. Succumb. To. Cheating. Bastard._

"Well, didn't you say lunch was at 12:30? It's only 11:58," I glanced at the digital watch inside his silver Porsche, trying to brush off the fact that I kind of did miss him. Not answering me, I started to twiddle my thumbs as he started the car. Not knowing what to say to him, I quickly tried to conjure up some small talk.

_So, how's the hit-man thing coming along?_

Jesus, I really did need to work on my social skills. Turning to plan B, I turned on the radio, a news anchors voice suddenly boomed from the speakers. Taking note of my action, Inuyasha quickly closed the radio. "The radio is quite annoying, I don't think we should turn it on."

Crossing my arms, I blew my bangs away from my face and tapped the on button for the radio. "Breaking news, members Central Intelligence Agency were unknowingly poisoned a couple minutes ago–" Before I could listen to the newscaster any longer, Inuyasha tapped the off button once again.

"What are you doing? Aren't you part of the CIA, this is breaking news!" I mimicked the words of the news anchor.

"It's not important, something just turned up at HQ," Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road, I could see his eyebrows furrowing. Something was clearly going on. Ignoring his orders, I tapped the on button once again.

"The attacked happened exactly at 12:00 this afternoon, there is no evidence of the killer who poisoned the agents. Further investigation will be conducted as soon as the authorities gather more evidence to track down the killer," the masculine voice radiated through the speakers. "The CIA is in great panic to find someone who infiltrated headquarters in New York City."

"What the shit is going on? Why is everyone else in panic but you?" I questioned.

"Kagome, there's nothing to worry about. I'm not dead yet. It was just a minor mistake in the forensic room, the media is blowing it out of proportion." Inuyasha replied calmly. His brows still furrowed.

The bastard was clearly lying. After all these years that I have been with him, he would have learned that I could tell when he's telling the truth or not. "Stop the car right now," I scowled. The car slowly stopped in front of a high class French restaurant with a velvet red and gold embossed awning with the word _Romantique _smacked right in the middle. The line outside was long and stretched down to the next block. After all of the advertisements and awards this place was getting, I wasn't surprised. Quickly grabbing my hand once again, Inuyasha dragged me to the front and spoke to the lady who had a black earpiece in her ear. After telling her his name, she giggled and led us to a table for two. The table had the restaurant's signature velvet red color for the table cloth. A lean white candle stood on top of a intricately designed stainless steel candle holder. The simple design was accompanied with black leather seated chairs.

"'Tis our finest red wine," a waiter soon came with an expensive looking bottle of liquor. After he poured it into our glass eloquently, he placed the wine at a 45 degree angle into the bucket. "I'll be back soon for your orders."

As soon as he left, I stared at my glass of wine with anger. He knew I was pissed off; I looked at Inuyasha once more. He had a worried look on his face as he started to speak. "Really it's nothing. Something just happened back at headquarters."

"Really? If it was only the me five years ago then I would have believed you. But as of now, you have lied to me almost every single day about your occupation, what you were doing late at night, AND for all I know Yura wasn't the only woman you cheated on me with," I spoke out of frustration. My fists were clenched under the tablecloth. Silence once again. I was starting to get sick and tired of this. Every time I wanted to get more information out of him, the bastard was always hesitant. "So I heard that Genevive is out of state for a couple of days. Did you get bored and ask me out?"

"So you did find out," he sighed, his head down and his eyes stared straight into the flicking candle flame.

"That you were using me, yeah," I kept my arms crossed. That bastard. Suddenly, as the situation finally sank in, I felt hurt and betrayed. I thought the man genuinely had good intentions of asking me out just to catch up or maybe just see each other one last time before his demonic wife takes over his life. All those presents were just to coax me into this god damned date, and stupidly I fell into his trap.

"I used you because—" Before he can finish, I grabbed my purse from the back of my chair. Holding back tears, clenched my jaw tight together and without saying another word, I left silently. Just hearing those words made me feel useless once again. The Kagome who everyone pitied because her multimillionaire husband cheated on her on national television. The Kagome who couldn't say anything to defend herself to the public because she still loved him.

* * *

"What happened?" Sango asked as I held back tears of anger and frustration. I should have listened to Sango earlier; I shouldn't have gone on this shitty date with him. Not only that but I even went the extra mile to do my hair and makeup for the douche. The smell of takeout Chinese food pervaded the air. The coffee table was filled with Chinese takeout cartons, some were opened and some were still closed. Quickly making my way to the sofa, I sat down and shoved an eggroll into my mouth.

"Apparently, I was just a piece of ass for him to toy with when Geneieve wasn't around," I sniffled as I spoke with my mouth full.

Sango arched an eyebrow as she nodded, pretending to understand what I'm angry about. "I heard ass and toy. I'm really hoping you guys didn't do anything crazy I didn't know your libido was that crazy."

"Genieve is in L.A., I'm here. He's lonely, so I'm just here to replace her until she's back." I started to move boxes of dried pasta around, trying to find the bottle of Bacardi I stashed away a month ago. Tears continued to sting my eyes as I wiped the snot that was dripping from my nose with my arm. "He just use me however he wants!"

"Kagome, let's sit. I'm sure he did genuinely want to spend time with you." Sango came over with pity in her voice. She was always the optimistic one when it came to relationships. Wait till she finds out that Miroku has been lying to her all this time about his job and whereabouts. Then she'll probably understand. Not wanting to talk to anyone, I gave up on my quest for shots and shuffled myself into my room. "Kagome, don't do this. Tomorrow, I'll talk to him okay?"

Ignoring Sango's words, I quickly changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed. That was the second heart break event that happened in _Romantique_, the first with Ken and now with Inuyasha. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy as my sobs grew louder. Hiccups started to make its way up as I dimmed the lights and shoved my face into my pillows. Sleep overcame me as I slowly drifted off.

* * *

I stirred as a loud knocking came from outside my room. Turning to face my digital clock that silently perched on top of my nightstand, it was now 1AM in the morning. I had been sleeping for 13 hours. Yawning lethargically, I stretched and wiped my drool with the sleeves of my oversized sweater. Opening my room door to see who it was, the hallway was empty. Sango was still catching up on the episodes of _Sex and the City _and _The Vampire Diaries_ that she had missed.

Oh god.

I quickly locked my door and turned towards the window. My second guess was right. There stood a broad shouldered man, dressed in all black once again with a long silver hair perched outside my window. Taking a deep breath, I closed the curtains. There was no way I was giving him a chance to explain himself tonight. I was in no mood to listen or see him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Please give me a chance to explain." There was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

But then again, he's a professional liar. And cheating ex-husband. Fuck that, he can stay outside for all I care.

"And it's really cold out here…" A sneeze soon followed. Seconds later, the knocking stopped and my heart started to beat faster. Part of me wanted to open the window; I knew the bastard got sick easily. And I was the one who ended up taking care of him afterwards. Not that I mind of course, he was a different person when he was sick. His golden orbs always looked up to me when he was sick in bed, all adorable and vulnerable.

Fucking guilty conscious.

I rapidly opened the window, expecting him to still be there. But instead, the cold brisk wind greeted me. I bit my lip as I poked my head outside a bit further, hoping to see him seeking refuge on the roof top or downstairs in front of my entrance. I scolded myself mentally as I close the windows once again. Suddenly, a hand reached out and clutched onto mine.

"I knew you would open the window for me," the familiar voice of my ex-husband whispered into my ear. I jolted back as Inuyasha climbed inside my room, still in his assassin ensemble. "You always hated me getting sick." His voice was soft and warm this time, not like when we were in the car. I shook my head, reminding myself that he's still the bad guy in this situation.

"That's because you have a shit load of bacteria in and on you. You're like a life size infestation machine," I hissed, closing the window behind him. "What are you doing here? Did you just come back from visiting your fiancé and decide to pop by?"

Ignoring my question he looked at me and placed his hand on my cheek, lifting my chin up. "I see you still drool in your sleep."

Ungrateful bastard.

"I should have left you out there in the cold," I slapped his hands away. "If you wanted to take back the shit you gave me, they're all in the second draw of my vanity."

"Kagome, please let me explain," Inuyasha placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No, the last time I allowed you to explain something I ended up miserable," I retorted. Maneuvering to the edge of my bed, I clutched onto my octopus plushie and held it close to my chest. After a deep sigh, we both knew that I would give in. "Make it quick."

Inuyasha smiled as he sat next to me. "I didn't mean to not tell you about the poisoning…" He started.

Woah. Hold up.

What poisoning?

"The reason why I used you, is because there has been betrayal within the agency. And, people aren't following orders lately. That's the meaning behind all those gifts. I didn't mean to deceive you. Everything I gave you before did have meaning to it. I purposely sent Genevive to Los Angeles so she wouldn't be suspicious of me 'working late'."

I blinked, not understanding a word the man was saying. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

"You were upset because I used you to convey messages to Miroku, no?" Inuyasha cocked an eye.

"No, I was upset because I thought I was just some replacement for Genevive while she's gone," I blinked.

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha's eyes widened, cupping his forehead with his palm.

Then it hit me. The magnolia was the flower that I purposely chose to be present at our wedding. And during the reception, Miroku accidentally got food poisoning. The watch, it wasn't broken. Inuyasha purposely set it at 12:00 and that was when the killing happened. So that's why Miroku looked intrigued by the gifts Inuyasha gotten me. The fucking bastard was using me all this time to indirectly convey messages to his partner. The bastard had been using me regardless all along. He took me out at 11:55PM because Sango watches her shows during that time, if I stayed home—I would have found out about it through the TV. How the fuck could I have been so stupid?

"You!" I cried, pointing my index finger at Inuyasha. Trying to utter an insult towards my ex-husband, my voice box felt like it was sealed shut. Nothing came up but a slight sob, and then followed by a stinging of saltwater tears forming in my eyes. I was used once again. Frustration overcame me. I covered for him when the cheating incident happened, I lied to the media that we were secretly separated, just so he can protect his reputation. I didn't take any of his money. Now, he shows up engaged, asking me if I could make his fucking cake for his wedding and I complied.

I'm such a fucking tool.

"I fucking hate you," I continued to sob and hiccup. Inuyasha stepped closer to me as he looked at me with his soft golden eyes. "I hate you so much." Were the only words that played over and over in my head.

"I know you do, shh…" Inuyasha cooed, who was now two inches away from me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pressed my cheek against his chest and started to stroke my hair. It was exactly what he used to do when I cried to him when we were still together.

"I was perfectly fine until you showed up," my sobs were now increasing as I couldn't help but continue to cry. I could smell his scent, it was now faint due to the heavy garment he wore, but it was still there.

"You know, when were divorced I thought about you every single day," Inuyasha started to speak. Looking up to meet his eyes, he placed his index finger on my mouth. "When I first met you, I thought you were a really stuck up person with your straight A's and smart remarks. It was until that day when you accidentally spilled coffee on me that I realized that you were a hot mess on the inside. You started to panic lose your cool. It was a different side of you that I never saw before in school. From then on, I wanted to know more about you. The real you, who is secretly clumsy and horrendously messy," Inuyasha smiled, looking down at me. "That's why I tried extra hard to get paired up with you during projects, and tried to get into the same classes as you. When you finally said yes to the first date, I still remember leaving calmly and hearing a crash behind me. When I turned around, it was you who was too excited and tripped on your own shoelaces."

"That date didn't even go well," I protested, still crying. "Gee, horrendously messy? Is that how you pictured me when I spilled my latte on your new dress shirt?"

"It was just a little bit of rain. I still can't believe you kept complaining about your hair," Inuyasha chuckled, continuing to stroke my hair.

"The stupid romantic movies lied. When the rain scenes come on, it's not cute or romantic at all. Being trapped in the rain was terrible, my hair was disheveled and on top of that I was wearing a white top."

"You know, when the agency found out about you. I was forced to stand in the center of a dark room while they whipped me two hundred times so I can learn my lesson. Although my brother is one of the head chiefs within the CIA, no matter how much I begged, I couldn't get close to you." Inuyasha then stared at one of the blank walls in my room that still needed to be decorated. "It was until I begged my father and took on harder missions that he took my request seriously."

"How did you get him to agree to our marriage?" I hiccupped and sniffled, hoping he'll understand my slurred words.

"Oh, he didn't. Those parents that were at our wedding, they were hired actors. If my father showed up on the big screen, everyone would know that I was the son of the executive chief of the CIA. I had to put up with a lot of shit within the agency, and till this day I still do just because I was married to you."

My sobs started to steadily decrease as my sniffles continued. My eyelids started to grow heavy again due to the amount of crying I did today. "Well you won't have to anymore. You have Genevive, she's rich and hot. They'll like her."

"Her father is head of the CIA alliance in France. I met her overseas when I was on a mission," Inuyasha slowly spoke. As much as I didn't want to hear it, I was still curious why he decided to pick her as a fiancé.

"You two are getting married soon, so congratulations," I blandly stated, my eyes were half open. Not saying another word, Inuyasha's brows were furrowed again. Picking me up and taking my penguin slippers off, he placed me onto my bed. "Inuyasha," my words slurred. My vision was heavily blurred; I couldn't tell if the situation was reality or a dream.

"Hm?" He kissed my forehead. With my eyes closed and being half asleep, I couldn't tell what he was doing. A cold gust of wind suddenly filled the air; he was getting ready to leave.

My mind was blank, I completely forgot what I was going to tell him. Suddenly, my mouth opened itself and on impulse whispered, "I think I'm still in love with you."

"I think I am too." A familiar voice whispered from outside the window. Not knowing if that was a dream or not, I was too tired to think and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: **Tehee, they finally admit that they like each other. But this is just the beginning. Be prepared for future fluff and more twist and turns. Feedback is much loved and makes me giddy. So please, make a depressed college student happy and review!

PS: And my writing has turned for the worse, I don't have ANY Language Arts/English courses at all. All of my classes are science based (organic chemistry, physics and genetics). So please forgive me for my weirdly formulated sentences. If there's ANYONE at all who has a strong background in grammar, sentence structure or English overall and is willing to be a beta reader, please PM me. You'll receive my love and get to read future chapters before anyone else :).


	9. For Old Times Sake

Author's note: Woo! New chapter! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving this year! And I'm much thankful for my new beta reader xsetmefree (look her up, her writing is amazing!). She has taught me so much and bared with my horrendous writing for a college student. :) What are you guys thankful for? But, none the less I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Accidentally on Purpose**

009: For Old Times Sake

* * *

Fuck.

Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck.

I rubbed my index finger against my temples as my head started to pound viciously. Sango sat next to me with a cup of hot chocolate in hand, to combat the cold weather, flipping through the countless pages of her Cosmopolitan magazine.

The sun was high in the sky but the wind was starting to pick up-indicating that fall was coming to an end. And thanks to our stuck apartment window in the living room, we're forced to layer ourselves with sweat pants and ugly Christmas sweaters from last year.

I looked at Sango, taking a sip of my coffee. "Did you find it yet?"

"No! Jeez, I know I read it here somewhere. Well, I could have sworn it was the 2011 June issue…" Sango pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose to keep them from slipping. "Okay, so…explain to me exactly what happened yesterday?"

Ah, fuck.

I was not in the mood to explain what happened yesterday to her. As a matter of fact, I don't even know what the hell happened yesterday. All I remember was us having an argument somewhere- oh right, Romantique. Sweet Jesus, I need venture out and find a new favorite restaurant; God knows what will happen in there next with my luck.

I continued rubbing my temples, trying to backtrack to what happened last night; there was me storming out of Romantique and something about me being a booty call for him. Then he appeared and I told him I loved him.

Fuck.

I told my ex-husband that I loved him.

"Okay! Here it is; 'what to do when you accidentally had an L-word slip up with your ex-boyfriend'…" Sango read the page silently to herself then looked back at me. "So, you'll need to take a quick quiz first to ensure the correct solution for you."

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe I'm turning to a magazine that gives blowjob tips for help," I hissed, crossing my arms.

Desperate for help, I cried out for Sango this morning. I knew that she secretly wanted to get us back together, and that plan would have been fine if you excluded the fact that Inuyasha has a fiancé. Having no experience in re-confessing your love for an ex, she decided to turn to her stack of Cosmopolitan magazines.

"Do you need help or not?" Sango pouted, taking out a piece of paper and pencil.

Rolling my eyes, I gave her a nod and took another sip of my coffee.

"Okay so, first question. How long were you two going out for?"

"5 to 6 years, gone out for 4, married for 2" I answered her quickly while at the same time making a mental note to buy new coffee grinds; the taste of my coffee was starting to get too light. Or maybe it was just me needing more caffeine to function due to Inuyasha's late night visits.

"Does your heart still skip a beat whenever he's around?" Sango giggled.

"This is stupid. I feel like a 15 year old taking one of those crush quizzes," I frowned.

Sango crossed her arms as she glared at me with a 'you-better-answer' look.

"Ya…" I mumbled, turning my head to the side. There was no way in hell I'm admitting that I still do feel like teenage fan-girl whenever he's near.

"I can't hear you," Sango smirked, circling something on the page.

"I said yes!" I retorted, turning away quickly. "Give me that!" I exclaimed, snatching the magazine from her.

I decided to fill out the rest of the quiz myself; I might as well save myself the embarrassment of Sango squealing over how I feel about Inuyasha.

"I'll be in my room, don't come in until I said I'm finished." Taking my cup of coffee along, I quickly paced back to my room.

After ten minutes of answering countless questions on how I felt about the guy, I finally arrived to the path I should take to fix the mess I gotten myself into. _"Girl, you are absolutely in love with the man. You don't even need to take your words back. You go straight to him right now have some make up sex and take him back."_

Wanting to cry for wasting 30 minutes of my life, I threw the magazine under my bed.

Getting up to open the doorknob for Sango to come in, I suddenly heard a door close and a familiar voice; "Thank goodness you're here. The window's stuck, Miroku is at work and you're the only one I knew that actually might know how to fix something." Sango's voice muffled through the wooden door. Not wanting to show my face to Inuyasha, I pressed my ear to the wooden door.

"Well, I'm not that skilled when it comes to fixing things. Miroku is the one that's good with handiwork," Inuyasha chuckled, a couple of clanging sounds following. "Now, where is that wrench…"

"So, I heard that Kagome told you she loved you yesterday," Sango giggled.

Wanting to strangle her for telling the bastard my embarrassing slip up, I locked the door in order to keep me from wrapping my hands around her neck.

"Did she really do that? Or was it her wild imagination?" Sango pressed.

"She did?" Inuyasha curiously replied. "I was on a business trip last night; I just flew in this morning."

That bastard. That cheating, lying bastard.

"How is Kagome? I haven't seen her since my last visit to the café. I would like to talk to her about the cake." Inuyasha spoke smoothly as he put the toolbox away. I started to panic as his footsteps got closer.

Not knowing what to do, I dove into my bed, covered myself with my comforter, and steadied my breathing. I heard him attempt to open the door, but the doorknob wouldn't turn. A light sigh escaped as I remembered I locked the door.

A few seconds later, I could hear clinking sounds followed by a click. In stepped Inuyasha with Sango by his side.

"I need to make some scones for tea tomorrow, so I'll be leaving you two!" Sango lied as she happily skipped back into the living room.

Silently pleading her to come back, I felt the bastard take a seat beside me. His hand touched my cheek gently as he whispered something I couldn't hear in my ears. A shiver was sent down my spine as he then started to stroke my hair.

"I know you're awake," he continued to whisper, the smile in his voice.

Opening my eyes quickly, I raised my hand to slap the bastard. He quickly stopped my slap midway and smirked. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Don't you dare call me that." Breaking free from his hold, I rubbed the spot where he held. I could see a red mark starting to form. "You could have least been a bit gentler."

"Genivive likes it rough," He smiled, flashing me his pearly white teeth.

"Gag me." Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. "How did you know I was awake?"

Pointing to the half drunken coffee mug, he let out a light chuckle. "The coffee was still warm, and the lipstick was still fresh. And don't you remember that your acting sucks?"

Not knowing how to react the insult, I took a deep breath and tried to conjure up smiling unicorns and frolicking bunnies in my mind to keep from strangling the bastard. "What do you want from my life?"

"Oh nothing, you know, just a little favor."

"I don't do favors for ex's. I only do it for friends." I hissed, hoping he'll get the message and hit the road back to his 10 million dollar mansion.

"But I thought you loved me," he batted his eyes and looked at me innocently. Fucking bastard, now he was blackmailing me.

"What do you want?" I grunted, praying to God that Genevive will be deported back to France and the two will have to stay there for the rest of their lives.

Taking out a neatly folded piece of paper from his expensive looking peacoat, he unfolded it on my vanity. "I'll need to go on a mission; it's to attend the 21st birthday of the daughter of the prime minister of France. Genivive is still in Los Angeles, so you're my only hope left in order to get in."

"Your only hope? If you didn't know I'm just a commoner, none the less your ex-wife."

"I forged you a passport already, you're the rich heiress to Taisho enterprise. It's a weekend trip, all I need to do is grab the necklace on her neck and we can catch the first flight back in time for your work." Inuyasha grabbed one of the Kawasaki roses he gave me that sat in an ivory vase. Easy for him to say, he doesn't have a shitload of orders of cakes to fill and manage a café at the same time. His silver hair hung loosely in a ponytail, the plain t-shirt he wore lingered of expensive cologne.

"No thanks, but I'm sure deep down in my non-existent heart I would have loved to help." I shook my head, there was no way I'm sacrificing my precious time to help him. Even if I might kinda sorta like him.

"Are you sure? I mean, you do get to wear expensive designer dresses, drink some high class wine, fly first class, meet some of the most famous patisseries in the world…" Inuyasha tried to hide his smile from me.

My ears perked up the second I heard about the patisseries. Maybe it would be good to go, and learn a thing or two from the pros…

No.

Must. Not. Help. Bastard.

I got screwed over the last time I helped him, well more liked used, and again, I'm being used again by him.

He stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear, "For old times sake."

"If I'm late for work Monday morning, I'll shoot you myself," I opened the door as I pushed him out of my room.

"Thanks Kags," he flashed me one of his killer smiles. I knew that I would kill myself for helping him later, but I just couldn't help it. As soon as he said the line before thanks, I melted and couldn't say no. Then him calling me by the name he used to call me when we used to date gave me flashbacks.

I seriously, really need to get a grip on myself.

…Or a bottle of Bacardi.

* * *

The airport was bigger than I had imagined. Tipping the taxi cab driver as he pulled up to the curb, I walked into the airport and took a deep breath. The last time the two of us were together, flying first class was two years ago, when we took a small vacation to Fiji. Nostalgia hit me as I shook my head. _Eyes on the prize, Kagome. You're here to see pastry chefs, not to reminisce about that silver haired bastard._

"I see you packed lightly," Inuyasha grinned as I approached him with my luggage.

Yesterday I made sure that I brought the nicest clothes I owned from my closet. When Sango took a look, she replaced 3/4th of my clothes with hers.

"I had to leave room for all the stuff you'll be buying me," I hissed, reminding him of his end of the deal.

Hey, if I can get my hands on Versace and Prada without spending a dime, it's a win-win situation for me.

I looked at the electronic board that showed when the flights will be departing and gave him a long sigh; "Let's get this shit over with." I threw my purse at him as I hauled my luggage over to Gate 13, the one that departed to Paris.

We walked silently next to each other until we finally reached the terminal; the ticket checker took a quick glance at our passports before letting us in. The short-pencil-skirt-wearing flight attendant escorted us to our roomy first class seats, and gave Inuyasha 'first class' attention-or in other words, giving him a good angle of her ass.

"You dog," I hissed, opening the top compartment and shoving my purse inside.

"I didn't do anything!" He held both of his palms in front of me, indicating he was innocent. "She just needed to help me fascine my seat belt."

"Right, and her top two buttons on her blouse accidentally unbuttoned themselves, and her skirt accidentally rode up 4 inches." I groaned, crossing my arms and looked out the window. I could see other planes starting to depart.

"Well…" Inuyasha stuttered. "Really Kagome, I didn't see anything."

I rolled my eyes and sat in silence next to the bastard.

The T.V. screen turned on and a short clip played, instructing passengers what to do in case of an emergency. I'm pretty sure if an accident did happen, the slutty flight attendant will grab onto Inuyasha and her silicone filled boobs will keep them afloat. As the plane took off, I continued to look out the window, afraid of what those two were doing behind my back.

"Were you jealous?" I heard Inuyasha's voice in back of me as I stared at the clouds. I could sense a smirk coming my way.

Jabbing him with my elbow, I glared at the bastard. "No, you douche; I was just making sure I didn't witness a make out session while I fly first class for the last time." I lied, hoping he wouldn't catch on to me.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." I jabbed him one more time. Inuyasha winced as the flight attendant turned around and gave an 'oh my'. Lifting her skirt to make it shorter and pushing her boobs up before heading over to us.

"Is everything here alright?" She winked at Inuyasha.

"No, everything is not alright," I grumbled. '_And you're the reason why.'_

"What is wrong?" She batted her eyelashes and pushed her chest closer to Inuyasha. I gaped in horror. How could a woman be so sleazy?

"Oh, nothing, my wife is just having morning sickness. We have just conceived as you can see..." Inuyasha smiled sweetly, placing his hand on my stomach and proceeded to rub it in a circle.

Not knowing if I should punch him for calling me fat, or to forgive him for pissing off the hoochy, I arched an eyebrow.

"It's okay love, I'm sure they have better service when we fly back from Paris." Inuyasha cooed.

The flight attendant's face grew red with anger as Inuyasha kissed me on the cheek. "Why, what would you like madam?" I could see her nostrils flare up as she slowly pulled her hoisted skirt back down, towards her knees.

"Pomegranate juice," I smiled as I waved to her before she went to fetch me my drink.

As she came back with my drink, Inuyasha held onto my hands. Placing the glass of juice down onto the foldable table that was in front of me, she stormed off.

"You can thank me later," Inuyasha smirked, still holding onto my hands.

Asshole.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, thoughts? Leave a comment! And remember, feedback is love. (:


	10. First Kiss?

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for being so patient with me, everyone! If I had an oven in my dorm, I would bake cookies for you all. But unfortunately I don't so for now, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it extra long just because I felt terrible for making you all wait this long. :(

* * *

**Accidentally on Purpose**

**__**010: First Kiss?

* * *

What was I doing here again? Oh right, entertaining old farts and rich prissy teenagers while Inuyasha goes upstairs and gets laid-er the necklace. Well, at least that's what he told me on the plane before I zoned out.

Looking outside the dimmed windows of the limousine, we passed mounds of well kept gardens and bushes. Each house had some sort of fancy gate to guard their grand house. Looking back at my reflection I could see the shimmering eye shadow and false lashes the makeup artist slathered on me. Last but not least the bold red lipstick matched my long black chiffon dress. The strapless gown was simple. A strip of glittering satin sat right below my chest, adding a touch of elegance. The fit of the dress was just right, the waist was column fitted as it flowed down to the floor where as the top created the perfect a-line silhouette. A glittering choker style diamond necklace sat at the base of my neck and its complementary white gold bracelet wrapped around my right wrist. My hair was loosely pulled back into a messy yet elegant side bun. A few pieces of hair were left out to frame my face along with my side bangs.

I looked at Inuyasha who sat next to me with his crisp black tuxedo with his hair in a loose pony tail. After pissing off the slutty flight attendant, Inuyasha took out a blueprint of the mansion and outlined what I needed to do.

_"Okay Kags, you know how to entertain people right?" Inuyasha looked at me as he rolled out the blue piece of rectangular paper on the foldable table in front of me. _

_"What makes you think that? I thought you said my acting sucks, how in the world am I suppose to fake a high class lady?"_ _I glared back at him then back at the piece of paper. The precise lines and detailed routes intrigued me. It seemed to be a blueprint of the mansion the ball is being held. Then, looking down at the bottom right, it was signed Inuyasha. Back in high school he flunked art class, and now he's the next Picasso. What else is new?_

_Wait. _

_I don't even want to know._

_"Well, you faked it by tricking the paparazzi didn't you? You faked yourself as a high class business woman? You know, I couldn't marry someone of lower status or else the media would have scrutinized me." Inuyasha reminded me of our past. He was right. Two days after he proposed, the media was all over him; stalking him and cameras followed him wherever he went trying to figure out the girl he proposed to. The most prized bachelor that ruled Wall St. and the Financial District of New York City was finally getting married, but to whom? Rumors swarmed all over the internet, and reading them was ridiculous I must say. Some thought he proposed to a model, a scientist or some princess from another country. But oh contraire it was just little ol' me, an average chick who worked as a waitress to help her mother pay the rent. So in order to help him save face, I took up acting classes and switched my major to business; figured that if I wanted to open up a café of my own, I'll need a business degree anyway. _

_"You are one selfish bastard you know," I thought out loud. As soon as I realized it, I quickly pursed my lips together, hoping he didn't hear my thought. Not knowing if he heard me or not, I looked at him. His eyes were still down at the blueprint. However his eyebrows were furrowed and he took a deep breath._

_"Yeah, I realized that after we got married." He kept his eyes glued to the piece of paper. "I tried to compensate for that you know."_

_Lies._

_"I'm not lying, I really did try," he mumbled, reading my thoughts. "I tried my best to spend most of my time with you. While you slept I took on more important missions to free up my day."_

_"Wait a second there buddy." I looked at him skeptically. "So when you came back from work, you left again when I fell asleep?" I cried. I swear the more I hear about his secret life, the more I wish I didn't know anything about it._

_"It was the only way I could spend time with you. I was dead tired after the missions and I only had about three hours of sleep, max before I headed out for work again." His eyes were still down, looking at his work. "I was happy as long as I could spend an hour with you. Miroku couldn't be with Sango at all and neither could Kouga be with Ayame. Like me, their work schedules were packed, and they couldn't sacrifice sleep like I did."_

_I had no idea he did all this for me. Wanting to punch him for not telling me all this earlier, I took a deep breath as he finally looked at me. There he goes again. Does he expect me to just melt into his arms and hope that everything will me alright just because he looks at me with those golden eyes? Wanting to crawl into his arms, I bit my lip. "Enough with the mushy crap, I thought we were here to crash some party."_

"Here we are madam," the chauffer pulled up to a grand mansion, camera flashes were constantly going off as guests entered the front gate with their dates in hand. I involuntarily gulped as I looked at Inuyasha who sat next to me.

"I can't do this. There are cameras, what is Genevive going to think? You know, she's going to give me this huge French lecture and I'll never hear the end of it. And, I got to get back to the café, they can't function without me." I started to ramble, hoping Inuyasha will turn this limo around and ship me back to the States.

"Kagome, you'll be fine. Genevive is too busy doing other things than read the news paper. She's probably at a spa right now relaxing, you know how she is. Your café is fine, Sango and Ayame is there and not to mention Rin. Remember the plan, stick to it and I'll meet you at the front gate." He held onto my hand as the door opened. Sliding one leg out of the limo and sticking my head out, I looked straight ahead as I got out. Remembering Inuyasha's advice to not pay any attention to anyone, I prayed to God that I wouldn't trip. If I ruined these Christian Louboutin's, I would have hell to pay. We stopped once at the podium where we confirmed that we were on the guest list before heading inside the enormous ivory painted double doors. Once inside, everyone was dressed in their finest gowns and suits. A red carpet paved onto the golden staircase as it ran from the second floor to the floor of the grand ball room. The crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the dance floor as it casted light onto the entire room.

Taking a deep breath and some champagne, Inuyasha slid my hand off his arm as we parted ways. Wanting to beg him to come back, my ego stopped me as I plastered a smile on my face and headed towards the table of food hoping no one would talk to me there. Carefully keeping an eye on the golden clock that hung on top of the staircase, I turned back to the table of hors d'oeuvres. I had forty minutes before I had to meet Inuyasha by the front gate. Grabbing a plate at the end of the table, I looked at the mini round disk. I would need at least 10 of these if I wanted to sample everything that's on the table. Before I could pick up my first treat of the night, I felt a light tap on the shoulder. Don't tell me he stole the necklace _that _fast.

"Excuse me miss, have we met before?" I heard a deep voice from behind as I set the plate back down on the table. Not recognizing the voice, I turned around to find a neatly groomed man dressed in a sleek white tuxedo. His blond hair was complemented by a tint of dark brown. Realizing that I have yet to say something, I smiled back. If there was a hotness scale, he was definitely up there with Inuyasha.

"Do you intend to really use that cliché pick up line with me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No, but I was hoping it would work," he smiled, revealing two rows of flawless, pearly white teeth. A charmer I see. From the way he dressed, he must be another pretty boy that lived in the Hamptons. His sea green eyes were captivating and inviting at the same time.

"Hate to break it to you, but I think you could change your pick up lines a just a little," I laughed, hoping he would leave me alone. My stomach growled lightly as it signaled me to eat something fast before it takes its revenge with terrible stomach pains.

"I was hoping you could spare me a dance," Mr. Nameless held his hand out for me to grab hold of it. His right leg stepped back as he bowed slightly and smiled at me. Not knowing if I should take it or not, I looked at the clock. Thirty minutes left. Oh hell, I might as well take it-at least I could tell Sango one thing interesting that happened to me. Gently laying my hand on top of his, we waltzed onto the dance floor. As the orchestra played each classical piece slowly, I continued to gaze into Mr. Nameless's eyes. The last time I've seen a pair of eyes so captivating was Inuyasha's. Shaking my head to get the image of the bastard's eyes out of my head, I turned back to the handsome man standing in front of me.

"You're the most beautiful girl here," he smirked.

"No thanks, I'm just here because my _husband_ forced me to come." I gritted my teeth, hoping he'll get the message.

"Who is this husband of yours that would leave a lady all by herself?" He asked, his grip around my waist tightened.

"Someone who you probably copied your pick up lines from," I arched my eyebrow. The last time I checked, the only person stupid enough to use cheese pick up lines were…

Inuyasha.

Looking up at the top of the grand staircase, Inuyasha's eyes gazed back at me. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Mystery Man. His right arm was around my waist as our hands were joined together. Quickly releasing myself from his grasp, I looked back at my ex-husband.

"And now, I present to you Princess Yura," the Master of Ceremony announced as a gorgeous woman appeared from behind the curtains. She had short black hair that was curled to perfection. There weren't any loose strands. Her satin red dress clung to every part of her body as it flowed down onto the floor. Slowly lifting her hand towards Inuyasha, he bowed and lightly placed his lips on her hand. Making their way slowly down the stairs, I could sense other eyes were glued to them as well. None the less, her name sounded so familiar.

My god.

It was the same woman that he cheated on me with years ago. A pang of jealousy hit me as I gulped. I then remembered the rules of the business world well, back when Inuyasha taught them to me. A relationship between a man and woman who both operate in the business world is nothing but merging of companies. Most of the time, it's just for show. That's how Inuyasha got to be the escort of the girl without the media scrutinizing our 'marriage'. The bastard knew this would all happen and still brought me here.

Wanting to cry, I grabbed my dress with both hands, lifting it a couple inches off the floor to prevent me from tripping and turned towards the first door I could find.

_IDIOT! I'm a complete idiot._

I should have known better than to listen to him, much less help him. The man was a scum and belonged deep down in hell. As I ran past the first two doors, I continued to run until my legs gave in. I felt a warm breeze as I pushed an old wooden door open. Looking around, I ended up in the corridor. Greek style columns were equally spaced out next to each other as the moonlight casted its shadow over the mansion. Taking a moment to inhale and wipe the tears away, I realized there wasn't anyone around. That bastard. That lying, cheating bastard used me again. Tears starting to form once again as it rolled down my cheeks. I soon started to hiccup as my cries grew louder. All these years, I had tried to erase him from my memory after our break up.

I still remember that Monday morning vividly, the morning I found out Inuyasha had cheated on me.

_"Breaking news, the King of Wall St., Inuyasha Taisho is found sleeping with the Princess Yura of France. The two were found yesterday in the grand, Hotel de Paris. It was reported that Inuyasha had an affair with the princess after had gotten married." The news reporter stood outside of a grand hotel. In the next scene, Inuyasha was dressed in his usual get up, a crisp black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. A throng of paparazzi followed the white haired hanyou as cameras kept going off. "Please shine some light in this situation. Why did you cheat on your wife? Did you really have an ongoing affair with the princess? What will the future look like with you and Kagome?" My whole body went numb as a picture of Inuyasha and Yura appeared on the screen. Both were half naked and in bed. The sound of my ceramic coffee cup breaking startled me as I picked up the phone. Frantically dialing Inuyasha's number, tears starting to sting my eyes. _

_"Hello?" I heard my husband's voice call out to me. _

_"Inuyasha," I whispered, my voice box failing on me. "Tell me what I'm seeing isn't true." _

_"I'm sorry Kagome." Was all it took for it to finally sink in. So it was true. The man I believed in all this time, the man who I always waited to come home before falling asleep, the man who vowed to love me in sickness and in death had just cheated on me. "Please let me explain. This isn't what it seems."_

Not knowing where I was, I continued to cry as I gazed at the rose bushes across from the columns. A sudden click startled me as I hid behind a column. Taking a sneak peek at who it was, there was my ex-husband, out of breath.

"Kagome?" He cried. "Kagome, I know you're out here."

Trying my best to stay still, I continued to hide behind the column.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I-I didn't…"

_'I didn't realize that bringing you to where I cheated on you would make you cry.' _I mentally mocked him.

"I know I'm a terrible person for doing this. But it was the only way. I can't explain that much right now, but you'll understand later." I heard his voice once again. I could sense that there was a hint of sorrow and frustration in his words.

And why should I believe in the bastard. I gave him several chances, and it still wasn't enough. In the end, I was the one that was screwed over. The volume of his footsteps got louder as Inuyasha got closer. Not knowing what to do, I panicked as I held on to my dress again and ran. The clicking of my heels caught the attention of Inuyasha as he chased after me.

"Please stop!" He exclaimed as he gained onto me. I couldn't outrun him.

As he got closer to me, I felt a hand grab onto me as he cornered me against the marble column. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Excuse me?" I cried, with tears rapidly forming. "I'm the one that never listens to _you_? Who was the one who took those acting lessons when you asked me to? Who was the one who attended all of those press conferences? Who was the one who came to this ball? Me. That's who. And what do I get in return? I got-"

"That day when I supposedly _cheated _on you, I had no choice. It was either I break up with you in person, or do what I did with Yura. In the end, my father did not approve of our relationship. I dedicated too much time to us, and took too much time out of my schedule. I didn't have the heart to break it to you; I couldn't force myself to tell you. And so…" he looked at me with his golden orbs. "And so, I had to do it indirectly through Yura." His eyes fell to the ground. "Yura's father needed more money and so the scandal gave them revenue."

"I didn't mean to bring you here. Yura's sister, Kaguya was supposed to be the one who I was sent to escort. When I found out it was Yura, I couldn't stop the MC in time when it came to announcing her entrance." His eyes were still glued to the floor.

Not knowing what to believe, I continued to stare at him.

"Why…?" My voice was hoarse, after finding out what was supposedly the truth. My legs were still numb as Inuyasha quickly held onto me before I collapsed. "Why did you return?" My voice turned into a whisper. There he was, the man who cheated on me standing under the moonlight with his hair disheveled, and out of breath. He wasn't in his tuxedo, but instead in his assassin ensemble with his white mask perched on top of his head. His right arm was pressed onto the column, next to my ear as his left hand cupped my cheeks. It was until I could feel his breath that I realized how close we were. Before I knew it, he inched closer as I closed my eyes.

"I.." Inuyasha whispered as the sound of multiple footsteps came closer.

* * *

**A/N: **Poo! Cliff hangers suck! And so does writers block. :) Thank you so much for being patient with me everyone. Please drop a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

;) I can tell you that there is more to come between Inuyasha and Kagome in the next chapter, who knows..maybe they'll finish their kiss. Tehee.


	11. Injured

**Author's note: **Tada! A new chapter for all my lovely readers! I think this is the fastest I have updated ever. Although I should be studying for my cell biology exam, I guess you can count this as being productive. I cannot thank you all enough for reviewing and being supportive of AoP! Keep the reviews coming, you have no idea how happy it makes me.

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

011: Injured

* * *

"Search all the corridors! Do not let anyone leave the grand ballroom until we find the necklace!" A firm masculine voice shouted. Seconds later, the rest of the guards agreed in unison then scattered off to find the masked culprit. We must have taken too much time and didn't get to make our escape. Hiding behind the big Corinthian style column, Inuyasha held me tight with our backs against the cool marble and turned towards the mansion guards. Armed with long rifles, my heart started to pound. My future death plans surely didn't include being trapped with my ex-husband with his arms wrapped around my body as guards were ambushing us.

Wait.

That actually sounds better than my original plans. At least I'll go out with a bang, and Genevive will be more than pissed to see Inuyasha holding my dead body.

"You'll have to run, I'll find a way to escape. They won't arrest you once they search you, you don't have the necklace." Inuyasha grabbed onto my hand and quickly slid the white mask onto his face, once again becoming the masked phantom.

I started to panic once I realized that we were surrounded. I held onto Inuyasha, not wanting to listen to his instructions. "No I can't!" I cried, too scared to move. By the time we were supposed to part ways, my arms were glued to Inuyasha. Catching onto my sniffles, the guards surrounded us the second they saw Inuyasha's suspicious get up.

"Don't you dare move," Inuyasha spontaneously placed a dagger at the edge of my throat. "I'll kill her if any one of you steps closer."

"If you cut me, I will personally kill you myself," I whispered violently to Inuyasha as the guards took a step back. Their guns were now facing the ground as Inuyasha hinted to drop their weapons. As the sound of metal hit the cold ground, the guards held their palms out in front of Inuyasha. Once he made sure everyone didn't have guns in their possession, he gently released me as he disappeared into the garden. Rapidly picking up their guns within a split second, gunshots were heard as Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. A screech involuntarily came out as I ran into the garden. A light thud was heard followed by a slight groan. The mansion guards sprinted into the massive sized garden in search for the mask phantom. After a fail attempt to find him, the guards ran back to my side.

"Miss, we will need to take you back to make sure you aren't injured," the head guard looked at me sternly.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," I exclaimed. Within a split second I pointed to the top of the mansion. "He's up there, making his escape!" And with that, the armed men forgot all about me and dashed up the stairs.

"Search the outside perimeters, he mustn't escape!" I waited for the guards footsteps to disappear up the stairs until I whispered my ex-husband's name.

"Inuyasha?" I cried. "Please tell me you're here."

"O-over here," his voice was raspy but just loud enough for me to locate him. Inuyasha crouched underneath a rose bush with his right arm holding onto his wound. Dark red liquid started to spew out of the wound as he cried out in pain. Taking a deep breath, I tore the bottom of my chiffon dress with my teeth and wrapped it around his abdomen. Blood continued to seep through as I tore another layer.

"Stop, the bullet hit a vital blood vessel. Call Miroku quick and tell him to get me a helicopter. I'll need to rest in the French HQ for now." Inuyasha watched me as I tied the cloth around his abdomen. "You do know that you're wearing an _Oscar de la Renta_ gown, which almost cost me half my salary."

"Oh shut up, I'm sorry if I put a dent in your wallet for once," I rolled my eyes, knotting the pseudo-bandage as hard as I could. "And I'm quite sure you're quite used to spending money on girls, like your fiancée," I reminded him of his current status. Then it hit me, the CIA French headquarters chief was Genevive's dad.

He'll be staying in her house.

"So, is there a hotel we can get you in?" I asked, hoping to sway his mind concerning Genevive's place.

"Kags, if we go to a doctor they'll probably scrutinize me and then call the police. I'm pretty sure there aren't any doctors readily available in a Hotel," he looked at me and then groaned. "If I move, my blood circulation will cause it to bleed more. In my front pocket, there should be a phone."

Quickly taking out a sleek black phone out just as he instructed, I took a deep breath. If there was one thing people knew about me, it was that I'm technology impaired. For god sakes, I have a crappy flip phone, where as everyone else in this day and age prefers sleek touch screen phones. "Now what?"

"Tap the top right corner of the screen, and hold the receiver end to me."

Easy enough. Doing as what I was told, Inuyasha then spoke a non-existent word in the English language. Immediately, icons of different colors popped up.

"Hold the red circle down while you tap the blue one at the same time and drag it down. Do not touch anything when you see the password screen, wait until a red light pops up. Type in NAID9182 on the third line of the second column."

And that was solely the reason why I did not want a touch screen phone.

"NAID9182?" I asked, slowly backtracking his words, trying to figure out the instructions once more.

"North America, Identification Number 9182," Inuyasha sighed. "Make sure you type the password in the right line, if not it'll self destruct."

"Okay, so what now when I get to the contact screen," I asked, after five minutes of trying to figure out which line to type the password in. "Aw how sweet. You have Genevive listed under _wife_. What am I listed under? _Toolbag_?"

"You're under Bitter Ex-Wife." Inuyasha smirked.

I should have let the bastard bleed to death right then and there.

"Contact Arnaude Le'marchal," Inuyasha peered at the screen of his own phone. Sighing in relief that this was the easiest step, I tapped on the French name as it started to ring. Holding the phone to Inuyasha's ear, I suddenly heard a deep masculine voice coming from the other line.

"This is NA9182, wounded with gunshot, punctured in abdomen, located 43°44′19″N 7°25′37″E." Inuyasha self tapped the end call button on the bottom of the screen. Not knowing what gibberish he said into the receiver, I tucked the phone back into his front pocket. "Thank you for helping me," Inuyasha smiled, still holding his wound.

"Well, I was going to let you die but since you have yet to buy me designer clothing, I thought I could spare y-" I stop dead in my tracks. My whole body grew heavier by the second. My eyelids started to droop while my voice started to become groggy. The idea of sleep overcame me. Before my eyes closed completely, I could see Inuyasha calling out to me with the most worried look on his face.

* * *

The smell of expensive fresh cut roses greeted me when I woke up. My body felt as if I was lying on a fluffy cloud. Looking around, this clearly wasn't my bed. Silk blood red covers encased my chest down to my legs. Rapidly throwing the covers off of me, I felt a small flash card on the edge of my bed.

'_AJ8194, Kikyo."_

Not knowing what in God's name happened to me before, I looked around the room. The gold painted walls were decorated with exquisite detailing. The sleek glass windows that almost reached the twelve feet ceiling were each accompanied with long satin red curtains. Next to each window was a portrait of some sort, totaling of four paintings. The first was an older man with a tall stature, and a mustache that sat right below his nose. He wore a royal army coat along with a finely detailed crest on his right side. Next was a woman in her late 40's at the least. Her face was quite familiar. The long black gown screamed elegance and pompousness; where as her hairstyle resembled Marie Antoinette. Next was,

Frenchy.

Sweet Jesus, this must be her room.

Scrutinizing the painting, there stood Genevive with all her glory. Her head held up high with her eyes looking down. On her right hand, she held a Chinese-like fan and her left arm was wrapped around her waist. The inflated white gown looked as if it was eating her alive. Not wanting to see her face, my eyes danced onto the next portrait. There stood a white haired hanyou in the same royal French coat as mustache man, and Genevive. His arm wrapped around her waist as she smiled happily. After staring at the painting for a good five minutes, I pursed my lips together as a pang of jealousy hit me.

The door suddenly clicked open, I steadied my breathing and opened my eyes slightly. There stood Inuyasha and Miroku, pacing into the room with sleek black tuxedos on. Hoping that Inuyasha won't notice my shitty acting abilities, I tuned into their conversation. Taking a seat on the velvet cushioned and gold sculpted seat, Inuyasha looked at Miroku who set across from him.

"You do know that you didn't have to sedate her with the highest dose of Ketamine," Inuyasha sighed, turning to me. "Let's just hope all of it is worn off."

I'm going to taser Miroku when I get back.

Miroku grinned stupidly as he turned to the bed I was sleeping on. "They told me to tranquilize her since she was with you. You knew I couldn't disobey orders, and she's fine now. It took some convincing, but you managed to trick them."

"They would have left her out there sedated if I hadn't lied. If Sesshoumaru finds out, we'll be in deep shit," Inuyasha rubbed his temples, troubled.

"Correction, _you'll_ be in deep shit. I had nothing to do with this," Miroku replied, pursing his lips together as he looked at the wall innocently.

"What's the current ranking?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject with a hint of aggressiveness in his voice.

"We're still second, France is first, Asia is third. Elections are coming up in three months," Miroku spoke as if the information was drilled into his head, and then skeptically looked at me. "She is asleep right?"

Walking over to me, I could feel Inuyasha slowly rest the side of his face against my chest. Wanting to shoot him for molesting me, I kept my cool as I continued to 'sleep'. "Yup, she's asleep."

Opening my eyes once again slightly, I looked at the two men dressed to perfection. Wanting to know how Le'marchal was, I tuned into their conversation once more. The last time I checked, Inuyasha never mentioned anything concerning an election that nations across the world were involved in.

"What do you plan to do about elections? Inutaisho can't run after what happened two years ago, Le'marchal will probably try to take over and you know what that means," Miroku gulped, looking at Inuyasha..

"What are we going to do about Kagome? If they find out that she's a commoner, they'll wipe out her memory completely." Miroku stated. "And if they track her down and her connections, they'll wipe Sango's too."

"WHAT?" I cried, springing from my bed causing Miroku to screech. "What the hell do you mean wiping my memory?"

"I thought you said she was asleep!" Miroku cried, looking at me flabbergasted.

"Woops," Inuyasha grinned. "Morning," he greeted me nonchalantly.

As if on cue, there was a slight knock on the door as Inuyasha and Miroku perked straight up. The door clicked open as the same man from the portrait came in along with two other men, dressed in the same get up as the mansion guards. Taking a quick look at myself in the mirror that perched parallel to the wall, I wanted to cringe.

"NA9182, NA9183," The man with the mustache bowed and chuckled.

"F0019," Inuyasha and Miroku spoke simultaneously, and proceeded to bow slightly.

"How is my Genevive doing, son?" He smiled, looking at Inuyasha.

Not being able to see a thing, I could hear Inuyasha respond politely. The room was silent and the only source of sound was coming from the afternoon wind blowing the satin curtains.

"She's great; you know doing what she does best. She's currently on a business trip to Los Angeles, in the states." Inuyasha responded, annunciating each word carefully in the sentence.

"Ah, _she's _awake," the man from the portrait turned and walked towards me. Startled, I looked at Inuysaha. His eyes quickly darted to the index card in my hand as I secretly looked down at the piece of paper.

"AJ8194, Kikyo." I choked on my words, hoping he wouldn't notice anything suspicious.

"Have you recovered from your accident?" He asked, looking at me with great interest. "I still couldn't believe you survived that fall, and my, after going M.I.A for five years…" The big bellied man started to rant, then looked at a very nervous Inuyasha.

"No she hasn't, she has lost all of her previous memories. We will return her back to Asia at once," Inuyasha spoke up, looking at me. "We'll be departing in thirty minutes."

"Alright, as long as she doesn't find anything out. Don't want her to spread anything." Genevive's dad chuckled, with Miroku nervously laughing with him. I was still confused with a myriad of questions popping up into my head. "Although, she does look quite familiar."

As the door closed behind Frenchy's dad, I glared at the two men. Not only they were both hiding facts from me but they had me play their stupid game of Secret Agent. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on. But I want to leave now." Flipping the covers off of my body, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a white chiffon night gown with no undergarments to support my girls. Irritated, I looked at Inuyasha.

"Who helped me change into this?" I gritted my teeth.

"What? It wasn't like I had never seen you naked before," Inuyasha shrugged. "Every agent has a number branded onto them. If the maids know that you don't possess one, they'll snitch on you at once."

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my pea coat that laid silently on the edge of my bed. "Let's go. NOW." Knowing that I slept on the same bed as Frenchy made me sick. Most of all, I want to get away from the perfect painting of my ex-husband and Genevive together. Waiting for Inuyasha to leave the room first, the bastard quickly exchanged a few words with Miroku before we made our departure. Following him silently, I took note of the different hallways.

"This place is like a labyrinth." I mumbled to myself, trying to figure out where we were in the building.

"Well, this is the French Headquarters of the CIA," Inuyasha chuckled. "As long as I'm here, you'll be alright. I promise." My ex-husband smiled at me.

My heart skipped a beat the second I saw a slight tug on the side of his mouth. We continued to walk down the well lit hallway in silence. It was nothing like how I expected the French headquarters to be. My wild imagination lead me to metal hallways straight out of the movie _The Matrix_. Instead, the place was intricately decorated and the seal of France was everywhere from the doors to watches the agents wore. As we made the last turn before heading out of the doorway, Inuyasha turned the knob and gestured me out to the front gate. Just when I thought I could leave this place, my jaws dropped.

"BEBE!" Genevive cried, sobbing and giving Inuyasha a big bear hug. "Oh Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me you were in trouble? She continued her crocodile tears. She was dressed in a white sundress completed with a light pink sunhat to shield her flawless porcelain skin from the dreaded sun.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, not expecting his fiancé in the doorway. "Genevive, what are you doing here?"

Her arms slung around Inuyasha's neck as he held onto her waist. The two were completely oblivious I existed. "Father called me! Oh honey, you should have told me that you were staying at _my_ place." She emphasized the word 'my' as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and glared at me.

"Outsiders are not permitted in here." She released her grasp from Inuyasha, clicking her tongue at me.

"Babe, it's a long story. She had to stay here, trust me on this one okay?" Inuyasha smiled, giving her a hug.

"Oui, anything for you mi amour," Genevive giggled.

Gag me.

"Now, let's head back and tell fa-" Genevive stopped dead in her tracks as the ground shook. Red alert lights started flashing quickly with the sound of sirens ringing in my ears. I could hear windows breaking and men shouting as they searched for the culprit. Not knowing what was going on, I looked at Inuyasha. His face didn't seemed puzzled or surprised at the attack. Instead, his brows were furrowed, indicating he was troubled. My hands started to shake as the sight of red lights seemed awfully familiar, bringing back nostalgic memories of my parent's death. Crouching down with my head in between my knees, I started to tremble. Genevive screamed as Inuyasha grabbed his fiancée and me and dashed to the front gate before it closed.

"Father, Inuyasha you have to find him!" Genevive cried, her makeup smearing across her face when she used her hands to wipe away her tears. Inuyasha nodded before running back into the burning building. Flames licked each and every corner of the red bricks that helped build the mansion. Quickly, agents who made it out alive surrounded us with their tattered clothing. Looking around for Miroku, I started to panic when my eyes failed on me. My vision started to blurr when memories of my parents death clouded my head. My body continued to tremble as I soon quickly realized Genevive had sent Inuyasha back into the building. Looking into the distance, I could see my ex-husband's shadow quickly disappearing into the flames.

"COME BACK, INUYASHA!" I cried, as tears started to stream down my cheeks as soon as the main entrance of the building collapsed in flames. "Come back…"

Before I knew it, my vision succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know, I'm a terrible person for leaving you all hanging like this. BUT, have no fear! I'm already halfway done typing the next chapter, and I'll provide you with some relief. It should be up within the next two weeks the latest. Remember, feedback is love. And maybe I'll update a bit sooner. Tehee.


	12. And When Sango Finds Out

Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews. And this chapter is where the story starts to unfold. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions and comments, feel free to drop a review or PM me. :) I love you all!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

012: And When Sango Finds Out

* * *

The sound of familiar voices mumbling woke me up. I stirred in my sleep before fully awakening. Opening my eyes slowly, a bright light greeted me along with a slight breeze coming from an opened window. Slowly looking around to see where I am, I could tell I was hospitalized once again. My bed was firm and quite hard to lie on along with sheets that smell like the hospital itself. Slowly beginning to realize that I was sedated once again, the I.V. stand that stood next to my bed was filled with a liquid form of pain killers. A plastic oxygen mask clung onto my nose and covered my mouth, making it hard to talk.

"Kagome? Girls, she's finally awake!" Sango cried, getting up from her chair. Her hair was completely disheveled, completed with dark circles under her eyes. Seconds later, Ayame and Rin poked their heads into the room with teary eyes.

"You have been out for two days," Ayame cried, "Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you remember who we are?" Rin asked, taking a deep breath trying not to cry.

Trying to remember what in the world had landed me back in the hospital once again, flashbacks of red lights and flames shrouded my mind in addition to an image of Inuyasha recklessly running back into a burning building.

Quickly taking the oxygen mask off of my mouth, I sat up. "Where's Inuyasha?" I cried, looking around the room.

"Inuyasha?" Sango blinked. "I thought he went off on another business trip with Miroku. I haven't seen him since you called in sick the other day."

Thinking about what happened the other night when he was wounded, he must have been hospitalized in some high tech CIA facility. Where it was located was beyond me.

"How in the world did you collapse again?" Ayame asked, "You were brought into the hospital anonymously. Wherever you were, luckily a nice stranger brought you here and the staff was able to identify you and notify us."

"I have no idea what happened." I lied, hoping Sango wouldn't catch onto me. "Ayame, Rin you two should head back to the café they'll need you." I smiled as the two nodded. It was bright and early in the morning, and God knows that the interns could not handle the morning rush without one of us there. Quickly grabbing their jackets from the coat rack, the two hugged me good-bye before heading out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Sango looked at me suspiciously.

"The nurse said that you can be released today from the hospital" Sango arched her eyebrow with her hands folded against her chest. The skeptical look on her face told me that she wasn't believing one word that was coming out of my mouth. "I don't know what's going on with you disappearing randomly and landing up in the hospital, but it better stop right this instant."

"Yes, mother." I sighed, realizing that what she said was right. Ever since my breakup with Inuyasha, my plan was to forget the bastard and to move on. That was going pretty well until the bastard decided to waltz into my café, looking yummier than any of the cupcakes in the display cases. Taking a deep breath, I promised myself that I will not listen to any of his shenanigans anymore, even if he was to plead and pout.

A few minutes later, as Sango proceeded to tell me about the café and how business was coming along a nurse came in with a clipboard in her hand. "Ms. Higurashi, we would like you to sign some release forms before you do go. And remember to stay out of traumatic situations," she reminded me, sliding the piece of paper and pen in front of me and pressed a couple of buttons on the monitor that connected to my oxygen mask. Instructing me to take off the mask, I did what I was told. The needle that was inserted in my arm that connected to the bag of pain killers was taken out and was replaced with a bandage.

"Uh huh…traumatic situations," Sango cocked an eye as she glared at me with a sigh.

Quickly signing next to the 'x' on the bottom of the piece of white paper, the nurse headed towards the door. Before Sango could utter another word, I changed the subject. "You go ahead and head home first. I need to visit Grandpa before we leave, since I haven't seen him in God knows how long," I sheepishly laughed while ripping off the horrendous hospital gown that was placed over my clothes and tied my hair into a bun.

Looking at what I was wearing, I gulped as Sango eyed my flashy jewelry.

_Shit._ I completely forgot to take off jewelry set that came with that damn dress.

The diamond earrings dangled silently on my ear as the necklace and bracelet sat on my wrist and neck, glimmering in the sunlight that came from the windows. "So, you were in a traumatic situation that resulted in you second degree burns; all the while wearing about one hundred thousand dollars worth of diamonds?"

"I, uh.." I stuttered, trying to explain the situation to her without revealing what was going on.

"Kagome, I'm your best friend. How could you disappear like that and lied to us, telling us that you were sick. Then land in the hospital with this suspicious get-up with serious burns on your arm?" Sango sighed as she slid her arm into the sleeves of her jacket.

Mimicking her actions, I too grabbed my jacket from the hook. Not answering her, the both of us walked into the hallway and before we knew it we were both in the car. I knew this would bite me in the ass one day. Wanting to tell Sango about Inuyasha and Miroku, I bit my bottom lip. The smell of leather seats made my nose cringe as we got into the new Mercedez Benz Miroku bought her a couple weeks ago, before I found out that he and my ex-husband were a killer duo. Sango sat silently in the driver's seat as she gritted her teeth every time we came to a red light. Wanting to curl up into a ball and disappear, I knew I had to face reality sooner or later.

* * *

Taking a deep breath in front of the white and pink awning of my own café, I cleared my throat a couple of times before going in. This morning, again Sango did not say a word to me. It had been a week since the hospital incident. We ate separately in silence. The only time we spoke was when we were deciding what to order for Chinese on Monday. Our usual routine of eating breakfast together diminished over the course of a couple days. Occasionally I would peek over at Sango to see what she was doing, and it was always the same; watching _Sex and the City _re-runs.

The aroma of fresh baked goods pervaded through the air the second I opened the glass door. As usual the morning rush was demanding. Coffee was being poured faster than it was being made, coffee cakes and breakfast croissants were being packaged in white paper bags every two seconds. Nostalgia hit me as I realized how much I missed working, even if I did only miss work for a couple of days. After saying my good morning's and hellos to everyone, I quickly rushed to the back to put my apron on.

As I came to the front, there stood Miroku dressed in a well tailored suite with women that were in line fawning over him. Gritting my teeth and glaring at him, Miroku gulped as I led him into the back.

"We have fifteen minutes before Sango arrives. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked spitefully.

"I came to tell you that Genevive's father is kind-of alive with severe third degree burns, and she told her father that you entered headquarters as a commoner." Miroku spoke quietly, hoping the patisseries don't hear him.

The man came here to tell me that Frenchy's father was alive. If it wasn't for my employees happily humming in the background, I would have castrated the man.

"What does this have to do with me?" I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep myself from strangling him.

"Remember when we left you an index card about you being AJ8194, Kikyo?" Miroku took a deep breath.

"Right, Kikyo. I'm guessing she's some chick from Asia, Japan to be precise that lost her memory in some tragic accident." I rolled my eyes, still not understanding how this all relates to me.

"Le-Marchal is Genevive's father." Like I didn't know that from the lavish painting's I saw on Frenchy's wall. "And, Genevive told Le-Marchal that you were here and they realized that you were not Kikyo." Then he proceeded to mumble to himself. "Although it would have worked since you looked exactly like her and you two are cous-"

"Wait. Do you mean Kikyo as in my COUSIN?" I exclaimed. It then hit me, ever since childhood our relatives could not tell us apart until we were in our teens. I was the clumsy one who was living proof of Murphy's Law, where as Kikyo was the athletic one. When I read the index card, never in a million years I would have guessed that the Kikyo they were talking about was my cousin that I grew up with until I moved to the United States.

"Yea, that's the thing." Miroku laughed sheepishly.

"What the hell does Kikyo have to do with all of this secret agent stuff?" I asked, with a million of questions popping up in my head.

"I'll explain later. But ever since Le-Marchal found out that Inuyasha has lied and brought a commoner into headquarters, he's been quarantined. He can't leave France. The explosion was started by me back in France. I was supposed to kill Le-Marchal under Inuyasha's orders. But Genevive begged Inuyasha to save him. Having no choice, he ran back to save the man." Miroku quickly spoke, eyeing the clock. "I'll explain everything later, Sango's going to be here in three minutes. She thinks I'm on another business trip. We need to get Inuyasha out, I'll drop by tonight at 11PM." And with that, he left the kitchen and dashed out the door.

Thank you Miroku, for starting off my day with a hot cup of misery.

* * *

Jabbing my key into the apartment lock, I kicked off my shoes as the door swung open. Flinging my purse onto the couch, I popped the leftover pizza from yesterday into the microwave before changing into my pajamas. Looking at the clock, it was 10:45PM, 15 minutes before Miroku was supposed to show up. The sound of Sango humming in the shower came from the bathroom. She must have came back earlier than me by the looks of her dinner plate that was perched on top of our dinner table. Minutes later when the microwave beeped, Sango came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair and a bath robe on, simultaneously. Both averting our eyes from each other, I grabbed my pizza and headed into my room where as Sango headed back into her room to change.

My stomach started to churn before I could take a bite of my one day old pizza. Not talking to Sango this past week was quite upsetting. Knowing it was my fault, I still couldn't betray the promise I made to Inuyasha and Miroku. However, leaving Sango in the dark concerning my whereabouts and her future-husband's secret side job drove me insane. She did stay with me in the hospital and was the one who came rushing to the hospital when she got the phone call. I didn't want Sango to experience all of the lies of 'working-late' that I had to go through with Inuyasha. Making up my mind to tell her what was going on, I wolfed down the slice of now warm slice of pizza and looked at my digital clock. Five more minutes until Miroku's visit.

Tip-toeing into Sango's room, her door was closed. Taking a deep breath before knocking, I mustered up my courage as my knuckles met her door.

"Come in," Sango groaned.

As I entered the room, the smell of lavender pervaded the room. Sango sat in the corner of her bed with her laptop on her lap. The hair towel was still wrapped around her head. Her room was neat, and everything had its own spot in her room. The pictures of us back in highschool and college were all tacked to a corkboard that hung above her closet. The white curtains that we both picked out together swayed back and forth due to the wind. Her bed was neatly made as she was sitting on top of her comforter.

"I need to show you something. I don't want you to say a word until this is all over, okay?" My voice grew hoarse as I spoke solemnly.

Sango arched an eyebrow as she sat there, looking at me as if I was crazy. Taking a deep breath, she finally gave in as I lead her into my room.

"I'll need you to hide in my closet," I opened the wooden double doors. It wasn't a big deal since I virtually wear almost the same thing every day, a white blouse and slacks. Luckily my closet was right across from the window.

"Are you sure that traumatic incident of yours didn't make you a little loopy?" Sango crossed her arms before entering my almost empty closet.

"Trust me on this okay?" I whispered before closing the door but leaving just enough room for her to see what's going on outside.

Sitting on my bed with a book in hand, I looked at my digital clock. Miroku should be arriving in a minute, and knowing those two-they were not the type to be late. As if on cue, a light knock came from the window. My heart jumped as the man dressed in all black with a mask covering his face appeared beside my window. Hearing a light gasp from the closet, I signaled Sango to stay quiet before opening the window.

"Jesus, took you long enough." I crossed my arms as I opened the double doors of the window.

Miroku swiftly came into my room as he removed the mask and tucked the piece of black cloth that covered his mouth under his chin. "Got out of my last mission a bit late, I had to rush here."

"Let me guess, assassination of some famous minister?" I hissed, with my arms crossed against my chest.

"No, just some corrupt businessmen. Inuyasha and I are still doing that list thing, if you still remember. Well it's just me now, since Inuyasha is quarantined in France." Miroku looked down to the floor, upset about his best friend and partner being trapped in another country.

"Does killing them really take that long?" I questioned, trying to pry some information out of him for Sango to understand. Knowing that Sango was probably as confused as traumatized in my closet I felt bad for revealing the truth to her.

"Well, we can't just shoot them and leave. We have to make it look like a natural disaster. I had to cover up my tracks," Miroku then looked at his watch. "It's very time consuming you know. But we need to talk, Kouga expects me to be back in an hour. He still doesn't know that you know that Inuyasha and I are serial killers yet."

"SERIAL KILLERS?" Sango's voice exclaimed from the closet as she busted out with a pair of socks on top of her head. Her face was flustered as Miroku gaped in horror in his suspicious clothing. "Is that what you were doing all this time when I thought you were on a business trip?" Sango cried, angered.

Flabbergasted, Miroku stood still for a good second before grasping onto the situation of how his girlfriend now knows his secret identity.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! And phew, this was probably the fastest I have ever updated a story. :) It was all thanks to your encouraging reviews. Remember feedback is love! (And maybe I'll update faster again, tehee)


	13. Forgotten

Author's note: I know it's been 2 weeks since I updated. It was midterm week and so I spent so much time studying that I hadn't been able to write. HOWEVER, to make it up to you all I wrote the next chapter already so I can promise you that the next chapter will be updated next Sauturday. ANNNNDD..this chapter is extra long (it's like 2 chapters in 1!). :) Happy reading, and please drop a review!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

013: Forgotten

* * *

It was bad enough that I was the one that had to break it to Sango. But it was worse when Sango realized Miroku had been playing with real guns instead of water guns like they did when they were children. Miroku and Sango grew up together in the same neighborhood. They went to the same elementary school, middle school and up until they met Inuyasha and I, in high school. How did Sango mosey on with life not realizing Miroku had been going through training at a young age? I have no idea. Looking at the situation, I realized that maybe this wasn't a very good idea. A very pissed Sango stood in front of my wardrobe, with clenched fists. Her knuckles met Miroku's cheek as soon as I blinked, still trying to apprehend that Sango had just socked a serial killer in the face.

"S-Sango, I can explain. You don't need to be so harsh," Miroku held onto his swollen cheek, scooting back from his girlfriend.

"Explain? How the hell do you explain this? You bastard!" Sango cried, still trying to punch Miroku. Quickly using his reflexes, Miroku held onto Sango's arms pausing her for a quick second before her slaps met his face again. Quickly moving over to the corner, I pried my best friend off of Miroku.

"Sango, sit down. Listen to him okay?" I took a deep breath, hoping Sango will do the same. Instead she glared at me.

"You were in this all along, Kagome?" Sango sat down on my bed, trying not to maul the two of us with her claws.

"Well, no one is supposed to know about this secret," Miroku shifted his eyes to me. Slinking down into my chair, I looked away.

"I couldn't keep it away from Sango. She deserves to know, or else you would have done what Inuyasha did to me." I justified myself, looking at Sango who had a very confused look on her face. "They're agents from the Central Intelligence Agency. They couldn't really date, and so Inuyasha fucked me over by 'cheating' on me to break up with me. Remember that scandal with Yura?"

Sango nodded, slowly calming down in the process. "Well, when I said that I was spending time with my father when we were children. I was, target practicing with him. I couldn't ask you out all throughout high school, until after Inuyasha and Kagome went out. We weren't allowed to have relationships outside of our family, because it would endanger you and put our identity on the line. It was until Inuyasha proved to Inutaisho that we could handle our double lives that we could start dating."

"Then, why did Inuyasha and Kagome break up. And we're still together?" Sango asked with her arms crossed against her chest.

"His father didn't approve of our relationship," I sighed.

"Well, that's half of it." Miroku pursed his lips together, not wanting to tell the two of us the rest of the story. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me with a painful expression on his face. "Remember our conversation when I was in the bakery this morning?" Miroku gulped, then looked at the two of us with furrowed brows. "Your parents were in the CIA, we had your memory wiped when they were killed. What we couldn't wipe was your memory of them actually being killed."

"They were shot weren't they?" I answered, trying to remember the scenario in my head with no avail.

"It had such a big impact on you that, no matter how many times they attempted to wipe your memory and replace it, it didn't work," Miroku sighed as Sango was flabbergasted, not being able to say a word. "Your parents died when you were 10, they were part of the Japan branch. Their mission at the time was to bring down Le Marchal. Every 10 years, there is an election that goes on that agency's from around the world participate in."

"So, every branch from each country enters?" Sango asked, curious.

Miroku nodded before continuing to talk again. "Inutaisho is head of the North America branch, he held the position of president 20 years ago. As president, he oversees all of the branches of the CIA and makes decisions for each and every branch. Everything was going well until Le'Marchal, who was a just an agent at the time revoked Inutaisho's orders on equality amongst branches. Le Marchal believed that 'better' branches should have more money and power than lower branches. And by using manipulative and underhanded techniques, Le Marchal was able to rig the votes and won against Inuyasha's father 10 years ago."

"And what do my parents have to do with this?" I wondered, trying to slowly piece together the puzzle.

"Well, once Le Marchal took charge, he placed France on top. The decisions each branch makes must go through him first, and 40% of their finances must go to the French every month. This leaves almost nothing for them, since they need money for the agent's salary, flights, and most importantly, weapons." Taking a deep breath, Miroku's eyes met mine. "Asia used to be on top with North America. We had very good relations with them. And when Le Marchal took charge, Asia suffered the most. The amount of money the branch lost was insane. As a result, they consulted Inutaisho and found out that Le Marchal rigged the votes. Your parents flew over to America, where the votes were counted and found evidence of Le Marchal's evil doings. And before they were able to report it, just a couple days later as they were returning home, they were shot."

My heart started to skip a beat as my head started to spin. Hearing these words coming from Miroku's mouth made me not want to believe that my own parents were involved in this secret agent stuff. Waiting for tears to stream down my cheeks, I pursed my lips together. There weren't any tears. Instead, I had an urge to scream. Anger overcame me as I clenched my fists. Memories came back of the incident. A flashback occurred in my head as Miroku and Sango watched me stare blankly at the wall. I was only 10 years old, and it was the first day of school. After coming home from the school bus, my baby sitter always greeted me in front of the doorway. After dinner, I would wait for my mother and father to return. I didn't know what they did for a living, but I knew that they usually come back at around 8PM, when my favorite show started. As I anxiously tiptoed to the windowsill, I could see my mom and dad happily walking back. Waving back at me, I grinned as I headed towards the door. But before I could close the curtains, my parents stood dead in their tracks and fell to the ground. Blood started to spill out onto the ground as my father reached his hands out to me.

"Kagome? Kagome?" I felt Sango's hand on my shoulders. Turning around, I saw Sango with a worried look on her face. Snapping back to reality, I took a deep breath promising I would not snap and lose it. Knowing that Frenchy's parents killed mine made my blood boil.

"You underwent training too when you were a little girl, but you probably don't remember since we wiped your memories after your parents death. Souta is an agent right now, he's hiding in Asia since Le Marchel wanted to wipe the entire Higurashi family just in case if your parents told anyone about his dishonesty regarding the election. Your grandfather pretended to have amnesia and so he's being hospitalized. Right after your parents were shot, you started to have nightmares and became very violent, so they didn't have a choice and wiped your memories and you started to live with your grandfather who was then retired." Miroku continued to explain to me my past.

"Kikyo was also training just like you at the time, and your parents took her along in the mission since she excelled in her training. Le Marchal didn't notice her because she was so small that day when he caught your parents taping the evidence. So she was the only one who knows about it. It was until after that when Le Marchal found out, he ordered Kikyo to be assassinated. But instead she went into hiding and Inutaisho covered up for Kikyo, saying she fell off a cliff and couldn't be found."

"You still never explained why Inuyasha and I couldn't be together." I took another deep breath, trying to soak all of this information in.

"He was hired to kill you, once Le Marchel found out that you were still alive and under the care of your grandfather. As cliché as it seems, Inuyasha fell in love with you, kept it a secret and continued to make up excuses whenever he was questioned if you were dead or not. When Inutaisho found out that you were dating, he forbade your relationship since it put both you and Inuyasha in danger."

"So Le Marchel made Inuyasha and his daughter get together to get his mind off of me?" I spoke without realizing it.

Miroku shrugged. "You see, that's what we don't understand. We think that because a president cannot be re-elected, Le Marchel plans to use Inuyasha as his puppet to keep his control over the CIA. That's why the wedding date has been bumped up. We also don't know why he's keeping you and your grandfather alive or why he killed your parents. He could have wiped their memories instead of killing them. Killing another agent of another branch is a huge taboo." Looking at his watch, Miroku opened the window. "It's time for me to head back, that's all I can tell you for now. There is more I wish I could divulge to you but Inuyasha asked me to keep it a secret." I nodded, trying not to look weak in front of Miroku. "Honey, I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you. I hope you understand." Miroku cupped Sango's cheek with his right hand as he prepared to make his escape.

"I still didn't forgive you yet," Sango glared at him. "But I still think it's a little badass that you, the wimp in elementary school is now some secret agent that goes on killing sprees in the middle of the night," Sango smirked before giving her boyfriend a kiss. And with that, Miroku slipped on his mask and leaped from the window before Sango could utter another word.

Sitting there with my eyes staring blankly at the wall again, another set of questions clouded my head. Making a mental note to visit grandpa as soon as possible, I felt Sango's hand on my shoulder once again.

"Coffee?" Sango smiled earnestly with a mug that Inuyasha got me three Christmas's ago. As I sipped on the slightly bitter beverage, Sango looked at me worriedly. "Kagome, I'm sorry for being a jerk for the past few days. It was only because I was concerned about your well being."

"I know Sango. I don't blame you, I was the same way with Inuyasha. I think I just need to be alone right now." I smiled smugly as I continued to sip the coffee Sango handed me.

"If you need to talk, I'm just a knock away," Sango hugged me before leaving.

For the rest of the night, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and wished today never happened.

* * *

After that night when Miroku revealed my past to me, I haven't spoken to him ever since. Even Sango had seen less and less of him. A month had gone by like the blink of an eye and before I knew it, Genevive's cake was complete. My workaholic side had gotten the best of me, and as a result I hadn't been able to sit down and talk with Sango either since both of us always tried to avoid the subject of the night when Miroku came to visit. After Sango and I closed the café and turned off all of the lights, we headed towards her car in silence. Two red lights and fifteen minutes later, we finally arrived back to our apartment.

"Their wedding as been postponed because of Le Marchel's injuries, but they're having another engagement party to replace the one that was crashed before." Sango quickly spoke, stammering her words in the process.

Not knowing what in the world she was talking about, I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Miroku told me everything that was going on, we have been talking to each other. And since the cake is already finished, they are having another party to replace the other one." Sango explained to me.

Part of me wanted to jump for joy that Inuyasha wasn't getting married yet, however the other part of me was deeply upset that the two were still getting married. "When is their engagement party?"

"Tomorrow," Sango bit her bottom lip. "I wasn't supposed to tell you. Miroku didn't want you to go since…"

"Since…?" I waited for my best friend to come up with an answer. As long as I get to see Inuyasha, I would be happy. Whether I wanted to admit or not, my thoughts have been revolving around Inuyasha being quarantined in France for the past three weeks.

"His memories of you were erased, and Le Marchel might want to wipe yours too if he sees you," Sango's eyes were glued to the floor. "Miroku and I didn't want to see you hurt when you realize that Inuyasha doesn't remember you."

"So everything we did together is gone?" I pursed my lips together, trying not to cry. "Everything?"

Hell no.

Hell _fucking_ no.

Clenching my fist together, I took a deep breath. "There is no way that bastard is going to forget me just like that. All that fighting, bickering, terrible dates and make up sex is not going to be forgotten just because of some French geezer and his greed to rule the god damned world." I gritted my teeth. Suddenly, my sluggishness disappeared as I hauled a suitcase from under my bed and flopped it on top of my covers. I was sick and tired of crying whenever some sad event occurred. The past month, I didn't give a shit about anyone or anything. And most of all, I was sick and tired of Frenchy's dad trying to dominate and kill off everyone I loved.

A grin appeared on Sango's face as she looked at me. "And I know just what you're going to wear." With that, she disappeared into her room and returned with a short black satin dress. "Did I mention this was a masquerade?"

"So, apparently she's going to be the star of the party with Inuyasha at her feet. And incidentally, it's on her birthday. Wouldn't it suck to be humiliated on your birthday?" Sango giggled. "I'll do the humiliating, you just have to make sure Inuyasha remembers you."

"Oh he'll remember me alright," I smirked, coming to the realization that I was going to take my husband back one way or another.

* * *

I lied.

This was a terrible idea.

Why the hell did my overconfidence self convince Sango that I was able to pull this devious plan off? For one, the word sexy does not describe me. I have the sex appeal of a chair. Masquerade or not, I'm pretty sure they were going to check our face at the door. If everyone wore masks, how in the world would the receptionist know who was on the guest list and who was sneaking in? I started to realize more and more loopholes in my plan as we got closer to an unfamiliar mansion. After discussing my plan with a very wimpy Miroku, Sango finally managed to convince him to let me go.

After my conversation with Sango last night, our excitement of our devious plan got the best of us and we purchased tickets to France on a whim, didn't sleep all night and headed out to JFK airport first thing in the morning. As our limo pulled up to another one of Genevive's mansions, I gulped. I could see celebrities and all sorts of people don the red carpet that ultimately led to the front door. Cameras flashed quickly as the bouncers tried to keep the paparazzi away from the mansion. The door suddenly opened as I shook my head and looked at Sango, who smiled and pushed me out. Before I know it, camera flashes were on me. As I got closer to the door, I could feel multiple pairs of eyes on me as Sango giggled from the back. The v-neck neckline revealed enough skin without looking _too_ promiscuous where as the back of the dress plunged down to my waist, showing my bare back. The bottom of the dress flowed down to the floor with a deep slit on the side that revealed my so called _killer _legs.

'_Remember, keep your mask on at all times. Go in and make sure Inuyasha's attention is on you at all times while I disable all of the alarms. I'll try to kill Le Marchel once again while everyone is in the grandball room' _I recalled Miroku's words.

"I feel like a whore," I whispered to Sango as the receptionist who Miroku hired nodded when we told him our names.

"Oh please, do you see the stares and glares your getting from men and women?" Sango pretended to smile as we entered the large double doors. Upon stepping into the grand ballroom, gold chandelier hung from Michelangelo-like painted walls. "And the best part is, no one knows who you are."

"If you didn't know, I'm as graceful as a cow in stilettos," I violently whispered, as we continued to walk towards the back where Miroku said he would meet us. After multiple accounts of drunken rich men trying to court Sango and I, we were finally able to sneak past the crowd and pass the back door which lead to the garden.

Just like he promised, Miroku waited for us in his assassin attire at the corner. I could tell he was smitten with Sango the second he laid eyes on her. Sango's chiffon white gown made her look like an angel in the moonlight. The light material flowed gently against the wind as Miroku stared at his girlfriend with infatuation.

"I um.." Miroku cleared his throat as Sango smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you," Sango stuck her tongue out, clearly aware of Miroku's feelings towards her.

"Oh please, save this for the bedroom. Sorry to break it to you both, but we don't have much time." I hissed, hoping the two would get down from cloud nine.

"Right," Miroku cleared his throat once more, still not being able to take his eyes off of his girlfriend. "Le Marchel will be making his appearance at 10:00PM sharp, do not let him see you Kagome. There are agents amongst the crowd. Sango, you have to change into a waitress and while you spike the drinks, Kagome you'll need to go into Inuyasha's dressing room and keep him in as long as you can until my signal."

"And your signal is..?" I questioned, clearly not remembering our 4AM talk yesterday.

"When people frantically run outside, I'll be in the second balcony with a sniper gun in hand ready to kill Le Marchel." Miroku reminded me as he handed us two paper bags and disappeared into the night.

"I can't believe this. It's like I'm an agent!" Sango squealed as we hid in the bushes and changed into our proper uniforms.

"Trust me, it's not as amazing as you think," I sweat dropped, unzipping my dress and slipping into a maid uniform. "And you have the easier job, all you have to do is to spike the drinks. I have to make my husband fall in love with me all over again…wearing this," I looked at myself in disgust. It would have been more helpful if it my outfit didn't look like I was a maid from the 1700's.

"Pish posh, your personality will do. Now get up there, we don't have much time!" Sango tied her apron and gave me a smile before heading towards the grand ballroom. "Remember to keep your mask on, just to be safe," Sango reminded me as I popped on the surgical mask Miroku gave me earlier.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to envision the map Miroku showed me earlier in the limo. After two left turns and three flights of dreadful stairs, my heart started to pound vigorously as I stood in front of a pair of wooden doors. After knocking a couple of times, I heard a deep masculine voice telling me to come in. The pair of double doors moaned as I slowly opened them, revealing Inuyasha in a towel with damp hair that hung loosely down his back.

_Oh hot damn._

Trying to take a mental photograph of the situation right in front of me, my cheeks turned bright pink as Inuyasha nonchalantly looked at me. "Are you here for room service? Because if you are, I'm quite alright, thanks."

"Oh no, I'm here for hair and makeup." I stammered, gesturing Inuyasha to the vanity. Hoping that he wouldn't see right through me, I bit my bottom lip. The awkward silence made my heart beat even faster knowing that he had nothing under that towel of his.

"I'm pretty sure I can do my hair by myself, I don't need makeup." The stubborn bastard spoke coldly to me without a hint of sincerity in his voice. "What's with the mask?" He cocked an eye.

"It's spring, and so I'm quite allergic to the pollen." I lied, hoping he wouldn't see right through me. Grabbing his hand and leading him to the luxurious chair in front of me, he widened his eyes as my hand touched his. "Your fiancée demands that you must have hair and makeup done before going outside."

A smile came across his face as he heard the word fiancée. My heart sank as he slipped into a bathrobe in the bathroom and chuckled. "She would."

"You do love her right?" I asked, brushing his hair as he sat down onto the chair. The scent of his hair remained the same as I smiled unconsciously. Before we were married, I would always poke fun of his long hair, threatening to cut it.

Looking at me in the eyes, I could see a glimmer in his eyes as he spoke. "Genevive? Of course."

My voice box seemed to disconnect from my throat as I tried to find the right words to say. I continued to brush his hair, my stomach were in knots. The man I loved was right in front of my eyes, not remembering who I was.

"You're really lucky to get married. Many millionaires don't get married until they're in their late 30's." I tried to keep the conversation flowing and trying to not make any eye contact.

"It's my first time getting married, so I am quite anxious. I'm pretty lucky to find a girl like her," Inuyasha replied as the brush ran through his silver strands. Not aware of me as his ex-wife, Inuyasha continued to speak highly of Genevive. Dreading each and every word, I eyed the clock. Fifteen more minutes until I was safe to leave. "Have you ever gotten married?"

I widened my eyes as I heard the words that came out of his mouth. Not knowing how to answer, I stood there for a second trying to come up with an answer. "I was married once, but I'm divorced now."

"Oh," he pursed his lips together. "Can you get me my shirt? It's on the bed." He quickly changed the subject. Setting the brush down on the glass table in front of him, I turned around and headed towards the bed.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbing onto my arm. Before I knew it, Inuyasha pinned me to the bed with his body just centimeters away from mine. I could feel his breath as he looked at me with an intense stare. A blade was placed near my throat as he whispered in my ears, "Cut the bullshit, who are you and why are you here?"

Startled and afraid, he had killer intent in his eyes. As he was about to remove my mask, my eyes started to water as he continued to keep my body locked under his.

* * *

Author's note: DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Betcha you didn't see that coming, huh? :) Like I said, the next chapter will be uploaded next Saturday so stay tuned. And remember, feedback is love.


	14. Operation: Memory Recovery

**Author's note:** TA-DA! Told ya I would update today! Having an already typed chapter one week early is quite convenient. I should start making that a habit of mine. I would be going through the chapters and spell checking everything, and re-formatting all the chapters. So, please bare with me if I do not update next week, I will try my best though! Thank you so much for all your reviews everyone. I won't be able to reply to you today, but I will try to get back and thank you all by the middle of next week!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

014: Operation: Memory Recovery

* * *

Just as his fingers were able to rip my mask off, Miroku broke into the glass window with a gun in hand, pointing towards his best friend. Not moving an inch, Inuyasha looked at Miroku puzzled. I sighed in relief as I looked at Miroku, who was trying to convince my ex-husband to not kill me.

"Miroku, what in the world are you doing here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with Sango?" Inuyasha continued to hold the blade's edge near my throat.

"He still remembers Sango?" I cried then choked as Inuyasha's hand clutched onto my neck.

"Inuyasha, let go of her." Miroku placed the gun down onto the floor and backed away from the weapon, indicating that he had no intention of injuring his best friend.

"She's a spy, with some shitty acting skills. Why should I let her go?" Inuyasha continued to pin me down to the bed. I could feel blood starting to drip down my neck as the blade slid slightly into my skin. "How does she know Sango?"

"Because she loves you," Miroku stuttered with a worried look on his face. "Trust me you do not want to do this."

Flabbergasted at Miroku's answer, I stood there in silence, wanting to kick the bastard in the balls.

"So she's just another one of my crazy fan girls?" Inuyasha questioned, arching his eyebrows at me. After a minute of contemplating, Inuyasha quickly released me. Trying to catch my breath, Miroku tore a piece of his uniform off and bandaged my neck for me. Afraid, I just came to the realization how dangerous Inuyasha is if one was a stranger to him. I bit my lip as I hid behind Miroku, not wanting to have any more contact with my ex-husband. "How does she know of us being agents?"

Not knowing how to exactly answer his best friend's question. Miroku looked at his digital watch. "This isn't the exact time and place to talk about this. Genevive is expecting you-"

As if on cue, a slight knock came from the door as Frenchy's voice muffled through the door. "Bebe, are you alright in there?"

"Take her and hide!" Inuyasha quickly hid the broken glass under the bed and shoved Miroku and I out into the balcony before hiding the broken window by closing the curtains. Peering through the cracks of the curtains, I could see Genevive in a lavish gown with her hair tied into a perfect up-do. Inuyasha on the other hand was still in an ivory bathrobe with disheveled hair. Cupping his hand onto her cheek, Inuyasha continued to exchange words with her.

"Did you kill Le Marchel yet?" I whispered, low enough for Miroku to hear.

"No, all thanks to you, I had to save you instead. Because of that, you have to be extra careful. All we can do now is to try to get Inuyasha to remember you so we can break out of here without the French noticing. Make sure nobody sees you under that mask." Miroku whispered back as we heard the door clicked closed. Quickly opening the curtains, Inuyasha looked at us as the both of us were huddled together trying to get a good look of him and Frenchy together.

"Please don't tell me you're cheating on Sango with her," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to restrain myself from punching the bastard in the face but failed. "Fuck you."

"Oh feisty." The bastard arched an eyebrow as he stopped my fist from coming in contact with his face. "If I wasn't engaged to Genevive I would have considered courting you."

"It doesn't surprise me that you would be the lying, cheating type." I replied with a snide remark as Miroku threw me another paper bag with my dress in it.

"Quickly change and head downstairs both of you. We need to get out of here asap before Le Marchal discovers us." Miroku disappeared out the window as I left the room without saying another word to Inuyasha.

* * *

As I quickly slid into the dress Sango gave me and changed into the killer heels that came with the dress, I untied my bun and let my hair flow down to my waist. Quickly applying the bright red lipstick that Sango provided me with, I did a double take before heading out. Luckily, Sango didn't make me don a crazy up-do. Then it would have been impossible to recreate. Luckily, she left my hair with voluminous, loose curls. Stepping out of the bathroom, I remembered the words Miroku whispered to me when we were behind the curtains. I only had fifteen minutes to convince Inuyasha that I was his ex-wife and Genevive was a dumb slut bag that belongs in a pigpen before Le Marchal makes his grand appearance.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I saw Sango just outside waiting for me in another seductive dress she reserved for herself.

"So, any luck?" Sango asked as men were starting to stare at the two of us.

Sighing, I pursed my lips together. "No, he thought I was one of his crazy stalker fan girls. I didn't even know that they existed. And look," I pointed to the scar he caused on my lower neck. Luckily, the choker style diamond necklace covered up the mishap. "Did you get to spike the drinks?"

"No, the head chef kept a close eye on me since he never 'had such a pretty waitress work for him before'", Sango sighed in disappointment. "Well all we can do is hope that Miroku has something planned up his sleeves. And you really need to try to make Inuyasha remember you."

As we separated into the throng of drunken entrepreneurs and rich businessmen, we both knew that we should have stuck to baking cookies back in Manhattan. Looking in the crowed for Inuyasha, I finally found him encircled by a group of women who all wore revealing attire. Although we were all in masks, I could tell Inuyasha from every other man in the world. No one else in the world would have silver hair, golden sunset eyes, and broad shoulders of a swimmer like him.

"Excuse me, may I talk to you, sir? I'm doing an interview for a magazine and I was hoping you would answer some questions." I slid into the middle, faking a smile as I spoke to my ex-husband.

I could feel his eyes on me. And not to mention the jealous women in the back were throwing death glares at me. After flashing me a killer smile, he handed his drink to one of the ladies before slipping onto the dance floor with me. Placing his hands on my waist, I mimicked his actions and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So, the maid is actually a seductive siren," Inuyasha whispered in my ears as the hairs on my neck stood up. "What do you really want? If it's me, I'm sorry. I'm currently taken."

"Oh please. You wish you walked the way you talk." I hissed, grinding my heel into his loafers for revenge.

"And you would know?" He winced in pain. "As much as I would like to stay and chat, I do have a fiancée I must accompany for it is our _engagement _party tonight."

Releasing me from his grasp, I gulped.

_Here goes nothing_

I sighed heavily as I grabbed his hand, not letting him go. A couple of people looked at us puzzled, before Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and resumed the position of his hands on my waist to lessen the suspicions. "Miss, please stop or else-"

"You hate broccoli. When you were 5, you were bitten by a snake and so ever since you have a phobia of snakes. Your favorite color is black, you hate formal events because you think they're boring. Sesshoumaru is actually your half-brother. You don't give a shit about politics. Your boxers need to be folded a certain way or else you won't wear them. You hate it when people chew open mouthed. You have an injury on your right leg from when Bankotsu tried to stab you. But you prevented him from getting your DNA by leaving the knife in." I spoke at once, hoping it'll work.

"You're even creepier than I thought. Stalking my personal life." Inuyasha spat out, disgusted at me. Removing my hands from his neck, he glared at me with a look of shock and disgust.

Not knowing what to do, I ran up to the bastard, removing my mask and kissed the man. "You promised me that you would love me forever at that god damned altar, now you go and marry some French floozy?" I cried before releasing my ex-husband and disappearing onto the crowd.

Inuyasha stood there, jaws dropped as everyone around us gasped. I could hear footsteps and the sound of guns clicking seconds after removing my mask. Running as fast as I can, I popped my mask back on and tore the bottom of my dress. Before I knew it, an explosion occurred in the bathroom as people started to run for their lives. Knowing that it was probably Miroku's doing, I looked around for Sango. With the throng of people running towards me, I was pushed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Before I could get up to prevent being trampled over, I felt a pair of masculine hands wrap around my waist. When I finally opened my eyes, I realized that it was Inuyasha. Instead of being in a tuxedo, he was now in the same outfit he would come visit me with. A white mask covered half of his face as the black cloth made him blend in with the shadows. As he continued to run, we came to a stop as the environment soon changed. Instead of being in the city, we were now surrounded by trees. However, the view of the city was below us. We must have landed up upon a forest on a hill.

Setting me down onto the grass, he gazed at me in the moonlight. This would have been a romantic situation until the bastard opened his mouth.

"You…you…" Inuyasha stammered, rubbing his temples as he paced back and forth.

"Why did you save me instead of your fiancée?" I spoke to him straightforwardly, curious of his actions.

"I don't even know why." He crouched down with his palms wrapped around his head. "You…"

"What now? Are you going to try to kill me again? Because you know, this isn't the first time you tried to kill me. You gave me multiple heart attacks before when you appeared out my window in that ridiculous get up of yours," I spat out with my patience running low. Convinced that he wouldn't remember me, I realized that I was free to be ruthless.

"How do you know about my fear of snakes, and my knife wound?" Inuyasha continued to rub his temples, looking at me with his golden orbs. "No one knows that, not even Miroku."

"If I tell you, you wouldn't care. So I rather not waste my breath," I sneered at the bastard as the cold spring breeze blew against my body, causing me to shiver.

"There's something about you that I can't forget. I don't know what it is. You…"

I could have sworn that the word 'you' was his favorite word right then and there. As Inuyasha continued to clutch his head, I could see the veins pop out from his forehead. And that only happens when he gets a terrible migraine.

"Sit down," I commanded the assassin dressed in all black.

"Excuse me?" He arched an eyebrow, not doing what he was told.

"Sit down." I stated once more with a firm voice.

As he made contact with the grass, I cracked my knuckles as I massaged his neck. The man had migraines quite often and it was when he was either confused or is stuck on a problem he couldn't solve. And when that happens, I would massage his neck and temples to lessen the strain and stress. The cool spring wind picked up once again as I continued to massage his temples and neck. Five minutes later, when I broke the physical contact between us-Inuyasha sat there shocked.

"No one has ever helped me get rid of my headaches that fast," he widened his eyes.

"Yeah, if you remembered our marriage you would have known that I was the one who helped you get rid of them." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha's tone of voice now changed.

"Nothing," I sighed as I got up and started to walk towards the city with my heels. The second I got up, I heard a loud snap.

Shit.

My heels would break during my grand exit. With my dress torn and heels broken, I continued to walk a couple of steps before taking my shoes off. Not even anticipating about Inuyasha coming after me, I continued to walk down the hill barefooted. Thank god it was just grass. If it was rocks, I probably would have ended with wounds on my feet. Taking a deep sigh, I wondered if Sango and Miroku were okay and if the explosion killed Le Marchal. And, the thought of some chick walking in the middle of the night with a torn dress and a pair of broken heels in hand probably made me look like some abused hooker. The amount of shits I give about my appearance is close to zero at the moment, as I realized that Inuyasha really did forget about us. After half an hour of walking, I soon realized that Inuyasha was definitely not coming after me. After all I don't blame the guy, I wouldn't go after some chick that stalked me to the point where she knew the way I liked my boxers being folded.

* * *

By the time I got back to the hotel, Sango and Miroku were already there. Sango cried crocodile tears the second the door swung open revealing my blistered foot and my disheveled hair. By the time I got back to hotel, it was the crack of dawn. I cursed Inuyasha for taking me up to a god damned hill that was miles away from the city. Too tired to explain what happened, I hopped into the shower as I walked past Sango and flopped straight into my queen sized bed. Making a mental note to give props to Miroku for booking a expensive hotel, I closed my eyes hoping for a good night rest.

"Kagome Higurashi. You're not going to bed." Sango shook me as I was just about to fall asleep.

Slowly opening my eyes, I croaked at her before closing my eyes once again. "Please don't bother me. I had a terrible day."

"I did too, you know. Seeing my best friend getting dumped by her ex-husband isn't exactly what I hoped to happen today." Sango frowned, sitting on the edge of my bed with a pint of ice cream at her disposal. "Where did you guys go after the explosion?"

"He took me to west bumblefuck," I groaned, taking a pillow from the side and stuffing it on my face.

"Seriously now." Sango shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth before speaking again. "We were really worried about you. And we were also surprised that he didn't save Genevive first."

"Genevive could save her own ass and plus, there were a dozen guards at her feet." I mumbled through the pillow. "Thanks for waking me up, now I can't go back to sleep." I looked at the clock, it was now 5AM in the morning. "Why are you not asleep?"

"The explosion didn't kill Le Marchal. Luckily he was running late and didn't make an appearance. Genevive on the other hand was horrified that her husband went missing during the party and at the explosion as well." Sango snickered, trying to make me feel better. "Oh come on, at least we succeeded in crashing her party." Sango nudged me.

"He doesn't remember me Sango. My ex-husband now thinks I'm some crazy stalker. And he's going to be married to Genevive whether I like it or not. While I was walking back here, pissed off, I came to the realization that he's not mine anymore." I threw the covers off of me as I shuffled myself to the balcony. "Please let me watch the sunrise in peace, at least that'll be one thing on my to-do list that goes according to plan on this trip."

Sango sighed heavily as I slide the glass door to the side and stepped outside. "Achoo!" I sneezed as I rubbed my palms against my shoulders, hoping that I didn't catch anything. Having a cold while working was something I was not looking forward to when I return back to the states. The sky was still blue as a tint of gold peeked up from the horizon. Looking down from the balcony, I felt at peace. The streets were empty and everything seemed like it stood still. As I continued to look down, I realized that someone was also planning to watch the sunrise. Squinting my eyes to see who it was, I could only get a top view. The man then looked up at me when I sneezed again. His long silver hair blew with the wind as his golden eyes met mine.

Fuck.

* * *

Author's note: Poor Kagome, she would be stuck on the same hotel as Inuyasha. Haha, but it makes everything more fun! Don't forget to drop a review, good or bad. :) You have no idea how happy they make me.


	15. Locket

**Author's note**: Thank you so much for your reviews everyone! I tried my best to get back to you all via PM. And as for my reviewers who don't have an account/didn't log in, I'm super sorry that I couldn't reply to you. But thank you none the less for the reviews as well!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

015: Locket

* * *

"SANGO!" I quickly slid the glass door shut and closed the curtains behind me, afraid that he'll climb up into my suite. That was what he did for a living anyway. Just when I needed her, Sango fell fast asleep on my bed with drool seeping from the corner of her mouth.

My heart started race rapidly with beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. Who would have known that I, Kagome Higurashi would be hiding from my own ex-husband that I was smitten with a just a day ago. Rummaging through my luggage, for my plane ticket, I finally found it crinkled up between the pages of my passport. I groaned as my eyes met the piece of laminated paper, our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow night.

Trying to calm my nerves, I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and pressed the red power button on the top left. A man neatly dressed in a wrinkle free tux stood in front of a green screen with the map of Europe in the back of him. I had no idea what he was talking about, but judging from the pictures in the background a terrible storm was supposed to hit tonight. Praying to God that he could work his magic and delay the storm until I get back to the United States, I wanted to curl up in the corner of the room and die. After knocking over the remote off of the chair rest, Sango stirred. Tip toeing over to grab the remote, a knock on my door startled me. Quietly moving over to the doorway, my heart started to pound. Peering through the little hole in the middle of my door, I sighed in relief when Miroku's face appeared. Quickly opening the door, I yanked Miroku inside the room and checked the hallway before slamming the door closed.

"Out of all the hotels you could have booked, you chose this one?" I exclaimed, not understanding how we also winded up just one floor away from Frenchy and Inuyasha.

"Coincidence isn't it?" Miroku sheepishly laughed and shrugged.

"Cut the bullshit, you knew he would be staying here didn't you?" I snapped at my best friend's boyfriend. "You knew that Frenchy and her whole family is after me. To make matters worse, Inuyasha doesn't remember who I am!" I started to rant to myself and paced back and forth. Miroku inhaled a deep breath with his eyes following my footsteps. "With him wrapped around Frenchy's fingers, I'm going to be dead in no time!" I cried, waking Sango up in the process.

Looking out the window, the sun was already up. Not only I missed the sunrise, but my life is now at stake. Realizing that I don't have much time before the front door of my suite gets knocked down by Frenchy and her henchmen, I glared at Miroku. "I'm probably going to die here aren't I?"

Miroku's eyes quickly darted to Sango, then back to me. Cupping my mouth and dragging me into the bathroom, the door was shut and locked. "Calm down, no one is supposed to know this okay?" Reaching into his pocket, Miroku pulled out an old locket with the word _Higurashi_ inscribed on the back. "This is what Inuyasha stole the other day from Yura. Take this and keep it with you at all times."

Squinting at the delicate gold chain that the locket was attached to, I felt the rough edges of the circular piece of metal. Noticing the piece of jewelry has hinges, I tried to pry it open. "What's inside?" I asked curiously.

"This belonged to your mother. When you were a child, after your parent's death the French came into your home and searched for this locket. Apparently, it was hung around your neck and they took it away from you. We don't know why this is so important, since it seemed to be an ordinary piece of jewelry. The edges are stuck together and so no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't open it. If we use force to open it, we were afraid that it would damage whatever is inside." Miroku explained to me the story behind the necklace.

I looked at the locket closely. It was just like an ordinary piece of jewelry, just like Miroku said. The surface of the locket was rough, and looked like it was worn out and aged drastically due to the side effects of time. A small ruby was embedded right on the surface of the locket. Wondering what was inside, I tried to pry open the locket once again. With no avail, Miroku shook his head.

"You shouldn't try to use force. We took it to the CIA Asian Headquarters in China and they specialize in cryptic puzzles and have the most advance pieces of technology and even they couldn't figure it out." Miroku pursed his lips together. "Kouga is outside at the moment, waiting for me to return back to HQ. As much as I want to bring you and Sango on the plane with us to the states, we can't due rules and regulations. Inutaisho was mad that we brought you into the French HQ. I'll be back tonight. For now, stay inside with Sango. Inuyasha and Genevive are forced to have a press conference today since the media is going crazy about their twice ruined engagement party." Miroku unlocked the door and shuffled me outside. "Try to figure out if you can open the locket."

* * *

The man wanted me to sit inside and solve an impossible puzzle even the Central Intelligence Agency in Asia couldn't even figure out. After clasping the locket onto my neck, I looked at it once again. My mother and father didn't leave me anything to help open it at all. When they died, all I remember was packing only my clothes and going to grandfather's traditional Japanese shrine. It was now noon. Grey clouds hovered over all of Paris with rain accompanying the misery the clouds brought. Looking over to Sango, she was still fast asleep. Grabbing the blanket from my bed, I paved it over her shivering body. Poor Sango, she must have been tired after the turn of events from yesterday. I felt terrible for dragging my best friend into this whole mess with me. God knows what will happen when Ayame finds out her fiancée, Kouga had been in this crazy operation. Or even worse, when bubbly Rin discovers her husband Sesshoumaru had been the mastermind behind all this.

Blood started to rush to my brain as my head started to pound. Giving up on trying to open the locket, I slid open the glass door of the balcony and stepped outside. Thank goodness there was another balcony right above me, and blocked the rain. A series of murmurs and shouts suddenly captured my attention. Looking down, I squinted my eyes. A bright white limo was parked right in front of the hotel with black umbrellas everywhere. Camera flashes went off as the umbrellas parted a pathway for the single big umbrella to walk to the limo. Right as the umbrella closed, I caught of glimpse of Inuyasha's silver hair as he stepped into the limo. Taking a deep breath, I was relieved that the two was gone for the day.

Droplets of rain started to violently pour down from the grey sky. Quickly scurrying back inside the room, I slid the glass door shut. I jumped as the ringtone of my cell phone filled the room. Rapidly reaching out for my phone, I pressed the green button hoping Sango haven't woken up yet. "Hello?" I whispered, going into the bathroom and closing the door shut.

"Kagome? Is that you, dear?" I could hear a delicate yet mature voice from the receiver. I had no doubt that it was my grandfather.

"Grandfather!" I yelped, surprised that he even knew how to make a long distance call to France. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, dear. I just heard from Miroku that he has finally given you the locket." I could hear the smile in his withering voice. News sure does travel fast.

"Yes, yes. And apparently, they want me to open it. Thank goodness you called. You know how to open it, right?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Well, yes.."

Oh thank god.

"But, I cannot tell you directly how." I sighed. A beep suddenly interrupted our call as his voice disappeared for a second. My heart stopped beating for a second, I had no idea how to call him back. "Woops, must have pressed a button. Sorry, dear."

I sighed heavily before laughing at how silly Grandfather could be. After I lost my parents, I stayed inside the shrine all day and refused to go play with my friends. The only reason why I was friends with Sango is because of grandfather. He was friends with Sango's grandparents. And he introduced us to each other when we were still in elementary school. However, I was still an extreme introvert. If it wasn't for Grandfather's humorous and quirky personality, I would have still been plagued by my parent's death.

"Inuyasha visited me frequently up until a couple of days ago." His voice was still light as air. "He would often bring a basket of fruit and tell me stories about you two together."

Then it just hit me. Grandfather still had no idea that the two of us had broken up.

"He does..?" I whispered, swallowing the lump of misery I had in my throat. I had no idea Inuyasha visited him at the hospital, let alone knew who my Grandfather was. During our wedding, Grandfather couldn't make it since he was paralyzed from the waist down.

"He told me that you regained some of your memories and you now know everything between us and the CIA." The smile was still in his voice. "I always knew things would work out between you two."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't dare tell him that we had broken up years ago and now he's going to marry Genevive. I definitely couldn't tell him that Inuyasha completely forgot about me. "Mhmm," I nodded.

"It's alright, dear. You don't have to pretend. I know that you two have broken up. After your divorce papers were signed, Inuyasha continued to visit me." Grandfather continued to speak. "We would speak for hours at a time. I would tell him about how you used to sleep with that bear of yours when you were a child. Or how you obsessed with that song I used to sing to you when you played in the garden. I completely forgot what it was called."

"The Rose Basket song?" I recalled memories from my childhood once again. Grandfather would sing me that song when I was off picking roses for him. Not remembering how the song went, I smiled as Grandfather continued to talk.

"Yes, yes. You were exactly like the little girl from the song, always picking roses for her mother. In return, Inuyasha would tell me what was going on with you, since you were too busy working and I saw you less and less."

Feeling remorseful of my actions, I leaned against the bathroom door. I only owned a small café and worked from nine in the morning till eight at night, where as Inuyasha lead a double life and was still able to visit Grandfather. Swearing to myself that I will visit him more, I was eager to know what Inuyasha told my Grandfather. "What did he say about me?"

"Well, he says that you are still as stubborn as ever. And you accompanied him on a mission to steal the locket back." Grandfather coughed a couple of times before finishing his story.

"Are you alright?" I quickly retorted, hoping that his conditioned isn't worsened.

"Yes, yes I'm alright dear. As I was saying, he was taken away by how beautiful you looked that night and how much you still cared about him. But, unfortunately, he had Genevive by his side now and he had to let you go." Grandfather's voice was now pain stricken. "He asked for memories of you to be erased."

My heart stopped.

"Inuyasha doesn't want me in his life anymore?" I spoke as a whisper came out.

"Kagome, I used to be the President of the CIA, before Inutaisho ruled. Each branch of the CIA competes for that position, and it is natural for the next president to come from the same lineage as the president of the time. For me, it was you. Souta wasn't born yet, and so we thought that you would make an exceptional candidate. It was until we realized how the French wanted to take over that we hid you and abandoned that idea. They wanted to have you killed. And once the heir of the current President is gone, an election is then held for the next President. Luckily, Asia at the time, had an alliance with North America, Australia and a couple of other headquarters. So Inutaisho was our best bet, and the title of President was handed over to him."

"So…are you saying that Le'Marchal wants to have Inuyasha dead?" I asked, I could feel another headache coming my way.

"Possibly. We do not know for sure yet. Or, Le'Marchal might want to use Inuyasha as a puppet, since Inuyasha's chances of getting President are much higher than his." Grandfather's one of voice changed. He was now much serious.

"You have to disassociate from Inuyasha as much as possible. Le' Marchal now knows that the locket is missing and you're alive. They are going to try to kill you. Inuyasha is doing this just to protect you. Please listen to me, Kagome."

"But, Miroku said!"

"If Inuyasha remembers you, they're going to wipe his memories once again. Unless…" Grandfather paused for a second to think.

"Unless?" I eagerly repeated the last word of his sentence.

Before he could answer, I was answered with a click and a flat dial tone. "_The calling card you have purchased have ran out of minutes. Thank you for purchasing from Hospital Caring Cards and have a nice day."_

"NO, STOP. YOU BITCH, PUT MY OLD MAN BACK ON THE LINE!" I snapped as I heard Sango's voice muffling through the door.

"Kagome! Are you alright in there?" Sango opened the door to find me crouching in the corner of the bathtub. Sango looked at me with a set of confused eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "What in the world is going on?"

An hour later, after explaining to Sango my conversation with Grandfather, Sango looked at me with pity in her eyes. "So, Inuyasha was trying to protect you all along?"

"Yeah, and apparently I'm some damsel in a shit load of distress right now," I rubbed my temples with my index and middle finger. If only Grandfather was able to tell me how I could be back into Inuyasha's life all the while keeping myself alive, my life would have been so much easier.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Although Inuyasha didn't make an appearance in this chapter, we'll see him in the next. Feel free to drop a review ;)


	16. Plan B

Author's note: I know, I know. I haven't updated since forever, but I do have a reason! It was finals week for us college students, and so I was swarmed with exams. And, I written half of this chapter three weeks ago, but I had no idea where this chapter was going. BUT, not it is finally done! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

016: Plan B

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have gone to look for Inuyasha. Blaming my curiosity for getting my persecuted, if the French finds me-I slipped on a pair of black pumps and stole Sango's crème colored trench coat. Rummaging through Sango's make up bag, I finally found what I needed for my fail proof plan. I flipped open the diamond encrusted gold encased powder and started to dab away, covering all of my blemishes. After applying blush and giving myself a natural yet slightly smoky eye, I applied eyeliner and puckered my lips for the final touch-bright red lipstick. Grabbing the curling tongs from Sango's bag once again, I curled the ends of my hair loosely. I figured from what Genevive and Inuyasha had been feeding to the guards of Le Marchel, they probably said to look out for a dull, bland Asian-American chick who has no taste in clothing and haven't checked into the hair salon in ages. Which is probably true.

Grabbing a pair of aviators I found on the table, I quietly slipped out of our lavish hotel room and hailed a taxi. After several attempts to pronounce the place where the press release was healed, I gave up and wrote out the address on a post-it note the driver gave me. The rain continued to pitter patter on the ground. I cursed myself for washing my hair just an hour before. Just as I stepped out of the cab, I reached into my shoulder bag for the umbrella I packed earlier. I was not going to let a little rain ruin my disguise. Looking up at the building, from the looks of it-it was another fancy schmancy hotel.

"And you are?" The beefy French guard spoke to me in English. Looking at him puzzled, he then spoke in French.

"Reporter from Channel 45," I flashed him a smile as he looked at the piece of paper clipped to his clipboard. His brows furrowed. Knowing that I wasn't on the list, I panicked for a quick second before I felt a hand on my arm.

"_She's with me" _The familiar voice spoke to the guard in French. Turning to the side to see who it was, I sighed in relief to see Miroku. "Miroku, I'm Inuyasha's bodyguard."

"Ah, oui." The guard spoke back in French and stepped aside for us to enter the double doors made out of glass.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp jab. Miroku grabbed my hand and yanked me into another room. After hearing a click, I realized he must have locked the door. From the looks of it, it must have been a storage room. "What in the world are you doing here?" Miroku frantically spoke.

"Grandfather called and told me about Inuyasha's memories." I hissed back, angry that Miroku kept the truth away from me. Then again, I wasn't surprised. Coming to the realization that being in the CIA came with secrecy and political betrayal, I gave up on the whole trusting thing.

"Inuyasha specifically told us not to tell you that it was on purpose." Miroku retorted, with his hands on his hips. "You need to go back, if anyone sees you here it's going to be a problem. And we have enough to deal with already."

Just as I was about to scold the man for pretending to be my mother, Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. His expression waned and seemed as if the blood was drained completely from his face. "Your grandfather called you? He promised to not be in contact with the CIA anymore after he retired. What did he say?"

"Oh nothing important, I _should_ be on my way now since if I do get caught…" I took a deep breath as I headed towards the door.

"Women," Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you tell me what 0001-I mean your grandfather, said you can stay. But you'll have to stay near me at all times."

My ears perked up when I got permission to stay. As I told Miroku what Grandfather told me over the phone down to every single detail, Miroku listened attentively. After twenty minutes of explaining, Miroku bit his bottom lip.

"So the click happened soon after he called you correct?" Miroku asked.

Not knowing why he was so interested in the short interruption between Grandfather and I, I nodded.

"What kind of click was it? Did it beep?" The man questioned me once again.

I nodded once again. "From what I can recall, the beep occurred first then a click. Grandfather was then reconnected."

"Someone hacked into your phone conversation." Miroku blatantly stated, all the while rubbing his temples. "Only your Grandfather knows how to open the locket. From what it seems, his goal was to tell you how to crack the device. But he knew that someone tapped into the conversation. And he didn't get the chance to." Miroku's eyes drooped down to the floor.

"I was hoping that Inuyasha would know, since he trained under Grandfather," I bit my lip, hoping Miroku would let me talk to his best friend. Not knowing if my plan would work or not, it was worth giving it a shot.

"Even if he did know, he wouldn't help you. Genevive has basically brain washed him to the point where he's her lap dog." Miroku turned around and another click came from the door. "But it is worth a try since he did mention Inuyasha in the conversation. Remember, stay close to me and don't let your guard down." He warned me. I could feel the corner of his eye on me as I walked next to him. As we approached a spacious room Genevive and Inuyasha sat next to each other on the stage that was set up. Chairs that were perfectly aligned were filled with cameramen and news reporters.

I stood behind Miroku with my eyes glued to the back of his head until we took our seats. Trying my best to hide my face with my glasses all the while to not look inconspicuous, I looked at Inuyasha. He was dressed in a freshly ironed white button up, with a single button missing as usual. A black tie sat snug in the middle of the shirt. His hair was neatly tied into a low pony tail. Genevive on the other hand was in a much fancier get-up. The high class French woman donned a crème colored gown, accompanied with a pair of nude pumps. Glittering rings on her finger made it hard to tell if she even wore her engagement ring or not. The two sat right next to each other with Inuyasha's hand over hers as they were joined by a panel of MC's. The sound of cameras clicking away and reporters murmuring ricocheted across the room.

"Can you please explain to us what happened during the second engagement party?" The man dressed to perfection with slicked back blond hair turned to Inuyasha and Genevive. Genevive hesitated to answer. She kept her fake smile on as Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"Sorry, it was a touchy subject for my fiancée. It was our second engagement party that got crashed!" Inuyasha chuckled as the rest of the crowed laughed along with him. "We had no idea what happened, the first time until the FBI informed us that it was one of the masked killers who was after Naraku. But supposedly, they're after me now."

That lying bastard.

I gritted my teeth. Not understanding why I was mad, I sighed. The man couldn't say that his best friend tried to ruin his engagement party just to kill his future father-in-law. In addition, he needed to protect Genevive and himself. So, lying would have been the best thing to do.

"Do you plan to go into hiding just like Naraku?" The blond man asked. As Inuyasha nodded, the questions kept on snowballing. "How do you plan to manage your corporation if you're in hiding?"

"I plan to stay with Genevive in France for now. Where in France that's a secret, but I will be operating from here." Inuyasha flashed a smile. "And hopefully they won't be able to find me while I go into hiding." He then ended his answer with a lighthearted chuckle.

Lies.

The man is quarantined in France. That's why he can't leave.

Turning to my right to see Miroku's hand's on my shoulder, he could tell that I was getting worked up over this interview. Looking down at my hands, my fingers were balled up into a fist. Taking a deep breath, I excused myself. Just as I got up, Miroku shook his head and insisted that I sat down.

Another half an hour passed by as the MC continued to ask the couple questions. When the clock struck 2, the main MC stood up and announced that it was finally time for the reported and audience to ask questions. Yawning in my seat, Miroku shot me a "you-better-not-fall-asleep" look. Sheepishly smiling, I mouthed an apology to him. "Can't this go any faster? Watching those two holding hands and kissing each other makes me gag."

"This is the fun part," Miroku smiled at me happily as hands shot up immediately.

"Ah yes, reporter from NEWS 56" The MC spoke into his microphone as he pointed to the female dressed in black with a clipboard on her lap.

"Inuyasha, you have reportedly been sighed with your ex-wife a couple days ago. How can you explain this?" She stood up and spoke solemnly. Eyes darted across the stage as Genevive had an irked expression on her face. The hairs on my neck shot up, as a shiver went down my spine.

"Ex-wife?" Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"The woman whom caused quite a bit of a stir two years ago due to your difference in socioeconomic standing." The reporter repeated once again, but much more persistent this time. "You know, Ms. Ka-"

"That is a thing of the past. We are quite happy now, please refrain from bringing that woman up. My fiancée gets a headache from just hearing her name," Genevive's brows furrowed as she inched closer to Inuyasha. "Oh darling, I know it's alright."

"I-" Inuyasha stopped and paused to think before Genevive interrupted the reporter.

My fists clenched into a ball once again as Miroku placed his hands on my shoulder. Taking a deep breath and looking over at Inuyasha, his eyes were glued to the ground. His eyes weren't focused on the ground, but as if he was in deep thought. Judging by his reaction, the man must not have even known my name. My eyes widened as the reporters continued to soak up Genevive's sob story. For a split second, I could have sworn Inuyasha mouthed my name.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Sango sat happily on top of the hotel bed with a carton of ice cream by her side. Judging by the weather, she must have been in her "lazy Sunday" mode. Rain continued to make its way towards the ground. Grey clouds seemed to stand still over us.

Miroku and I looked at her with saddened eyes as Sango's smile turned into a frown. "Not so well, huh?"

"Sesshoumaru and I hired agents to pretend to be reporters to try to get the man to remember Kagome. Instead, Genevive interrupted every single question." Miroku sighed as he sat next to Sango. "If he doesn't remember Kagome soon, he won't give her the information needed to open the locket."

"So…why does it have to be Inuyasha that opens the locket? Aren't there any other pupils that trained under Kagome's Grandfather?" Sango asked with a spoonful of Mint Chocolate Chip icecream in her mouth. The melted green goo was not appealing at all to look at, although the girl on to something.

"Because, there isn't anyone smarter than Inuyasha when it comes to puzzles and on top of that, Inuyasha was 0001's most trusted pupil." Miroku retorted. "We really need to open that soon, elections are a month away."

I bit my bottom lip as threw the trench coat onto the bed and tied my perfect curled hair into a high bun. "I'm down to Inuyasha's room."

Sango gaped at me as Miroku stood in front of the door. "The man just heard the nastiest rumors about you from Genevive. Do you really think that you can infiltrate their room with the both of them in there?"

"He's right you know. It's too risky, Kagome." Sango nodded along with her long time boyfriend.

"Well then, you two will have to distract Genevive while I head down then," I jabbed Miroku's side, and headed out the door. Taking a deep breath, I knew I was too reckless. But hey, lives are at stake now. I may not have been in the whole assassin thing for long, but judging by what I learned in college- a dictator is never good. Especially if they're part of a secret organization.

After wasting a good 10 minutes by hiding in the janitor's closet, I heard a click from Inuyasha's door.

"Goodness, they can't do ANYTHING without me," Genevive stormed out as Inuyasha tried to comfort his raging fiancée. "I'll be back soon, then we can…" She then started to giggle.

I gaped at the two as they had a full on make out session right in front of me. Cursing Genevive for making out with MY Inuyasha, I pushed the cart down the hall and closed the door of the closet. Not knowing if I hit the bitch or not, I let out a small smile when I heard a screech and the opening of an elevator. Waiting a couple of seconds before approaching the exquisitely designed door of the presidential suite, I took a deep breath. After knocking thrice, I waited for my ex-husband to answer the door.

No answer.

I knocked again, but this time with more force. Suddenly, the door clicked and swung open revealing Inuyasha with a towel wrapped around his lower body. "Oh, it's you." His dull eyes looked at me as he spoke nonchalantly. "Must we always meet when I'm half naked?"

"Like I haven't seen you naked before," I mumbled back, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Pardon?" The man cocked an eye. "Stalker chick, do you want an autograph? Cause by gods, you probably are my biggest fan-coming all the way to Paris to see me."

"Please don't flatter yourself, I need to talk to you." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Is that the old crossing your arms trick to make your boobs look bigger? Cause, it's not quite working." Inuyasha smiled at me. I had to calm myself down to make sure I don't uppercut the man. "And why should I let you in?"

"What harm can I do? You have brawn, I don't. You have guns and knives, I'm completely defenseless." I held firm, hoping he'll let me in. After pondering for a couple of seconds, Inuyasha turned around and headed towards the bathroom to change. Minutes later, he came out with a pair of shorts and a fitted t-shirt.

"What do you want from me?" Inuyasha got straight to the point, looking at me with a stern pair of golden orbs.

"It's about 0001, and you're training under him." I spat out as Inuyasha lunged towards me, pinning me to the bed once more. Struggling to free myself from his grasp, I failed. My body was pinned under his. His left arm held both of my hands above my head as his right hand clutched my throat. If it wasn't for his animosity towards me, this would have been a kinky sex position. Snapping back to reality, I looked straight into his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha exclaimed with his fingers enclosing on my throat.

"Your ex-wife, and 0001's granddaughter." I gasped for air as Inuyasha slowly let me go. "My ex-wife? I was never married. You have no evidence of your claims."

Reaching into my pocket for my wallet, I shoved pictures of grandfather and I into his hands as well as our wedding pictures.

"These are greatly photoshopped." He glared at me in disbelief.

"I knew you would say that, you skeptical bastard. How the hell do you explain this?" I threw a manila envelope towards him.

Tearing it open, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the photos and the white piece of paper. "This is the original copy of a marriage license…our marriage license," he stood there with his hands trembling.

"You need to help m-" I started to speak before I was interrupted by guards dressed up in uniform. The five of them looked at me, then back at the piece of paper they clutched in their hands.

"It's her!" They cried as they started to inch closer towards me until I hit the balcony. "GET HER!" The main guard lunged towards me as I got closer to the edge. Before I knew it, the rain made the tile floor slippery as my body started to freefall down from the balcony.

"KA-GO-ME," I heard my ex-husband's voice call out to me.

* * *

Phew! It's finally done. I made this chapter extra long for you all who waited. And last but not least, thank you for your continuous support and feel free to leave a review. I always reply to my lovely readers. Thank you and I hope you all have a great week!

PS: Poo, it's a cliff hanger. Get it, Kagome's hanging from a balcony/cliff? Oh god, I'm so cheesy. I think I just killed my own joke by explaining it. ON A SIDE NOTE, have no fear, fluff will come next chapter. ;) Lots and lots of it.


	17. Secret Agent or Not

Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews! I tried to reply to you all via Private Messaging as fast as I could. Some of you blocked the private messaging tool, and so I couldn't send a thank you note to you. And some of the reviews weren't logged into an account, so I couldn't reply as well. And so, I just wanted to let you know that I love you as well! Thank you for reviewing. Your reviews are even better than Unicorns frolicking in a patch of sunflowers on a cloudless day. (:

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

017: '..secret agent or not.'

* * *

Holding onto the ivory bars of the balcony for dear life, I shut my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I heard Inuyasha's voice call out to me, along with sounds of people being beaten. Trying to look up, hoping to see someone come to my rescue, instead I was completely drenched in rain. Drops of water continued to fall from the sky and into my eyes whenever I opened them, causing a terrible sting. A loud roar came from the sky as my hands were starting to slip.

"WENCH, DON'T YOU DARE LET GO." Inuyasha's voice boomed from the top of the balcony.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER." I screamed back with the rain muffling the sound of my voice.

Voices of pain continued as I tried to hold firm onto the pillar. With my eyes still closed, I waited as a hand firmly gripped onto my wrist. "I got you, Kagome," my ex-husband's voice cut through the static sound of the rain. I felt my body slowly being pulled up. My head started spinning and my body temperature going berserk. I tried to open my eyes once more. My vision started to blur when I looked at him. Trying to focus my vision, I could see the corner of his mouth. It was bruised with dark red liquid oozing out. The top right corner of his forehead had a bruise as well, with blood seeping through the skin. Guilt overtook me as I continued to gaze at my ex-husband. The sight of him biting his lip and blood all over his face hurts me.

But at least, he remembers me.

* * *

My whole body felt warm. Hot, to be precise. A damp towel seemed to be nestled on my forehead as I tried to open my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy along with the rest of my body. Ivory satin sheets sat quietly beneath me. The canopy above me was accompanied with white lace draping down each side of the bed. Shifting my eyes to the side to get a better view of the room without having the towel toppling over, a small plastic bowl stood on top of the night stand. This was clearly not my hotel room, nor Inuyasha's.

"Right, make sure Genevive returns safely." I heard Inuyasha's voice muffle through the door. Quickly closing my eyes, I steadied my breathing as the door clicked. Inuyasha's footsteps started to grow louder as he came closer to me. The right side of my bed started to sink, I realized the man had taken a seat next to me. "First you stalk me. Then you kiss me and try to seduce me. And now you're unconscious in bed with me." I could hear the smile behind his words. "What in the world am I going to do with you?" A light chuckle followed. The damp towel was removed; Inuyasha dipped it back into the bowl, rung it out and sat it right back on my forehead.

"Keep me away from that psychotic fiancé of yours," I thought out loud. Before I can catch myself, I heard a slight grunt coming from Inuyasha.

"So you were awake all this time?" He arched an eyebrow, staring straight at me. "And there I was, being a Good Samaritan changing your towel every ten minutes."

"Pfft, please. After all that crap you put me through, I should be demanding so much more." I glared at my ex-husband. The usual missing button on his shirt caught my eye once again. His damp hair was tied into a low pony tail. The scent of his cologne made me inhale the aroma as if I was scared it'll disappear.

"Changing you out of wet clothes was hard enough," He replied.

He did what?

"Getting another room under a pseudonym was fairly difficult without proof of ID. If I called a female staff member to help me, she would have spread the news that I was in here with a unconscious woman, asking her to take off your clothes for me. And believe me; it would've spread like a wildfire." Inuyasha then changed my towel again. "Luckily for you, being the well mannered gentleman that I am, I placed a blanket over you and went from there. God knows what I would have groped if I went with the idea of closing my eyes."

"It wouldn't be the first time you would be on the news with a naked woman on your bed," I rolled my eyes; a flashback of what happened between us years ago suddenly enveloped my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha scoffed, "I have never cheated on Genevive."

Confused, I arched my eyebrow and took a long hard look at Inuyasha. He still hadn't remembered me. "So, please do tell me what did happen before the guards came bursting in? You called me wench and by my name. You haven't called me wench since high school."

"If someone fell overboard from a thirty story hotel room, would you have tried to save them?" Inuyasha countered argued me. Not knowing what to say, I kept my mouth shut. "Genevive sent the guards after you. Room service apparently saw someone shady creeping around my hotel room after Genevive left, so she called security. Given a picture of you, they hurled themselves at you without thinking. I had to play Prince Charming and kick their asses. Taking Genevive's orders of "don't let anyone get in the way" too seriously, they managed to give me a swollen lip, and a bloody bruise. As for your name, I got it from the marriage license you showed me."

I sat there with my jaws dropped, baffled. I was so sure the man remembered me. He called out the name he hadn't mentioned to me since high school. "Why did you call me wench?"

"That part..I don't know." His head drooped. Looking down at the bed sheets, I could tell he was in deep thought again. "Anyway, you have a high fever and have been asleep for hours. Sango has already been informed of the situation. I have meeting to attend, I already ordered your dinner for you. Room service will be here shortly." Diverging from the subject, he took the coat off of the chair he sat on and slipped it on.

"What did you order? I'm a pretty picky eater." I sat up and crossed my arms. The wet towel fell flat onto my lap.

"Don't worry, I didn't order anything with olives." Inuyasha took a quick glance at his watch and slammed the door behind him.

I bit my lip as I watched the door shut before me. How did he know I despise olives? "Bastard," I hissed. My head started to pound violently. The man was giving me mixed signals. One thing for sure, I knew he wasn't lying to me. If he was trying to hide the fact that he remembers me, he wouldn't have slipped out the fact that I hated olives or called me wench. Part of his job description came with concealing secrets, and he was certainly good at that consideration I was under his lies during the whole time we were married. Realizing that Inuyasha must have been even more confused than I am, I sunk back into bed and placed the towel back onto my forehead.

* * *

Looking out the glass window, the moon had replaced the sun in the sky. The dark veil paved across the atmosphere, stars were speckled onto the sky like sprinkles on chocolate ice cream. The short hand of the clock moved four digits ahead. I stared blankly at the Pasta a la Vodka in front of me, accompanied with a glass of Merlot. The pasta was cooked until it was firm, just how I like it. Usually, Pasta a la Vodka is cooked al-dente. _Always. _This is the exact same thing I order whenever I go to _Romantique_ with Inuyasha. So, the man remembers bits and pieces about me. After Inuyasha left, I pondered on the situation for quite a while until Room Service wheeled a cart in. The fancy golden cart was adorned with roses and a single lit candle. My appetite started to dissipate the longer I pondered on the situation.

A sudden click at the door interrupted my thoughts. The sleek mahogany door swung open, revealing my ex-husband dressed in a crisp tuxedo. He must have changed after he left my room. The smell of expensive perfume lingered in the air. Sitting down beside me once again, he looked at the cart on the side of my bed and took off his jacket. Revealing the same button up he wore hours ago.

"You haven't even touched your dinner," he frowned. "It's probably cold by now."

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" I questioned him as he plopped the meal stand on top of my lap. My legs sat right in between the stubby legs as he gently placed the fancy dinner tray on top of the stand. Not taking my eyes off of my lap, I lifted the fork and knife and hoped my stomach would open up sooner or later.

"I've been wondering that myself this whole night." He took the knife and fork away from me. Holding the handle firm, he sawed away the pieces of chicken. "When I arrived at the meeting, I realized my comment concerning olives to you. During the meeting, I have never had so much trouble concentrating. You enveloped my mind. It was quite irritating."

"Uh..what are you doing?" I arched an eyebrow as the man stopped rambling in the middle of his thoughts. "Why are you cutting my chicken into triangles? Why are you even cutting it for me in the first place?"

"I thought you said triangles were easier to chew and swallo-" Inuyasha halted. "You see? There I go again. After my meeting, on my way back to the hotel I thought about grabbing you a French Vanilla Latte. Why French Vanilla? Why did I even think about stopping to grab you a latte in the first place?"

Because unlike the usual effects coffee has on people, I'm part of the one percent of people that falls asleep with coffee. "You would always get me a latte after work, since I complained I was reluctant to go to bed until you did too. Of course when I drank the cup of coffee, I fell fast asleep with you next to me. After I slept, you would leave and play secret agents with Miroku." I told him about our past.

"Did you get me a latte?" I felt the corner of my mouth curve slightly into a smirk.

Taking out a brown bag I hadn't known he brought back, he took out a medium sized French Vanilla Latte. It wasn't from the usual place he got it from, but it was still a size medium. "How can I not? When I was turning to leave, it felt…wrong if I didn't come back with a latte in my hands."

I couldn't hold back the smile that started to extend from one ear to another. I took the fork from him as my appetite started to cave in. Scarfing down the pasta that sat in front of me, Inuyasha continued to rant. I felt at ease to see him so troubled over me instead being wrapped around Genevive. It was…cute.

"I don't understand why the sudden change of attitude between us either." He took a deep breath. "I feel like I want to hug you, constantly."

"You what?" I looked up at him and spoke when a huge chunk of pasta still in my mouth. "Between us? My attitude towards you is still the same. I still think you're spiteful and horrid. You, sir are now Mr. Softy all of a sudden."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to cheat on my fiancé. I'm just here to inform you regarding what you have done to me." Inuyasha's eyes averted from mine. "Hurry up and finish this, I have to go back to Genevive upstairs."

Now that I think about it, the expensive perfume that clung onto his jacket must have been Genevive's. It's obvious that he would visit his fiancé first when he got back instead of the crazy chick he randomly knows information about. "I never asked you to look after me." I scowled at the sound of her name. "You can go back to your fiancé, now." I made a 'shoo' motion with my hand, gesturing him towards the door.

"Alright. Sango and Miroku went back to the states, since the weather had cleared. They pleaded to stay, but Inutaisho refused their request. Genevive and the rest of them think that you were with Sango and Miroku. I'll send you back in two days after your fever heals."

I almost forgot. I was supposed to go back to the states tonight. My flight was in two hours. Staying a couple more days with Inuyasha wouldn't hurt.

"I left some fever reducer pills in that bag I put the latte in. Make sure you take that before you go to bed." Inuyasha grabbed his coat off the chair it sat on and headed towards the door. "Good night. Remember, just because I remember facts about you-doesn't mean my feelings will come back."

"Good night," I replied to my ex-husband. I sat there for a good five minutes, hoping the door would swing open revealing Inuyasha coming back to me-just like in the movies Sango and I watched on Saturday nights. Instead, I was answered with silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

_My body felt hot and heavy once again. Sweat started to drip from my forehead as I ran from the reporters that chased after me. Trying to dodge the hoard of cameras that chased me, I stopped at an alleyway to take a breather. My lungs felt strained and my legs were numb. My fever must have not reduced since Inuyasha left. Taking a peek from the corner, I looked to see if the coast was clear. Instead, a tall blond woman's eyes met mine._

"_There she is!" She hissed, pointing her perfectly manicured index finger at me. My legs were frozen and I couldn't move. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded with camera flashes and Genevive._

"_Ms. Higurashi, please tell us how you feel regarding the situation of Inuyasha Taisho now being engaged to French model Genevive Le'Marchal." One of the reporters stuck a microphone in front of my mouth, expecting an answer. My heart started to beat faster as the beads of sweat continued to fall from my forehead._

"_NO!" I cried as I panicked. "STOP!" I cried once again._

"Kagome? It was just a dream." A familiar voice awoken me from my nightmare. Opening my eyes, a pair of golden orbs stared right back at me. His furrowed brows and worried expression on his face eased as I took a deep breath. He took the towel from my forehead and proceeded to dip it into the bowl of cool water.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him, remembering the harsh words me spoken to me before he left earlier.

"I received a phone call from a panicking Sango, threatening me that she'll blackmail me if I didn't take care of you." Inuyasha sighed, placing the towel back into my forehead. "And so, I had to sneak out of bed and change your towel for you at 3:30AM in the morning." Taking another sigh, Inuyasha grabbed the unopened bottles of pills from the night stand. "And being the complete scatter brain that you are, you didn't take your pills. And now your fever has worsened. That means me taking more time off to take care of you."

I didn't have a problem with that.

Looking at him with bewildered eyes, he stared back at me. "What's my favorite color?"

"Purple," he involuntarily answered. Biting his bottom lip after answering my question, he glared at me. "Hurry up and take your medicine. I only have one life to spare and Sango would put an end to it if she finds you dead tomorrow morning." Handing a cup of water with two pieces of pills, I gulped down the medicine. The non-opaque curtains didn't do its job to shield us from the moonlight. Inuyasha sat next to me, on a chair as he continued to occupy himself with the towel. Silence overcame the two of us as we both knew this situation was new to us.

"I must have known a lot about you…when we were married." He broke the silence.

"Well, we were high school sweethearts; went to college together, too. You proposed right after graduation. I basically tell you everything about me." I quietly hid behind my blanket and towel. Hoping he wouldn't hear the quivering in my voice. "I just don't know enough about you. Well, I thought I did until we got married. It started to snowball downhill from there. We then shortly divorced. You continued on with your multimillion empire, and I continued to operate the small café you gave me as a Valentine's day gift. I tried to start dating again, but it was a complete fail. Funny thing is, after I broke up with my third boyfriend, I was dejected. Then you waltzed in right there and there with your pompous fiancé, and now I'm miserable as hell." I rambled. "You know, I still kept that stupid old car you gave me since college. I just don't have the heart to throw it awa-" I looked to the right to see if Inuyasha was still listening. Instead, he was fast asleep with his head besides my stomach. The man must have been tired; running around this whole week doing PR's, meetings and taking care of me.

I sat up and removed the towel on my forehead before it landed onto the blanket. I stared at my ex-husband one last time before slipping out of the bed. I knew I couldn't stay here with him. I'll just have to find the solution to the locket myself. Making a mental note to visit Grandfather, I placed the towel back into the bowl. With me being such a distraction to him, he would be unfocused for work. And if the media catches us together, it would be a complete shit show. Plus, if the French finds me here…my life would end sooner than I would've wanted it to. Miroku and Sango weren't here to protect me. Inuyasha would have to play dumb and be with Genevive to avoid any speculation. And like Inuyasha said before, just because he remembers bits and pieces about me, doesn't mean his feelings will return.

I combed my fingers through his silver strands of hair. "Good night, Inuyasha." I choked back droplets of salt water that seeped through my eyes. Lowering my head onto the same level as his, my index finger traced his bottom lip. "You were the perfect husband, secret agent or not." I smiled and gently placed my lips against his. His lips were cool and soft. Just like how it always was.

With that, I grabbed my clothes that were hanging from the bathroom and quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

Author's note: I'll be leaving for vacation on Monday, so I won't be able to update for two weeks! Yikes! BUUT, here's the long awaited fluffy chapter. It legit took me forever to type. Typing fluff was just, so hard for me. Although I do have a boyfriend of my own (that's where I'm going for vacation, to visit him!), it was still difficult to show the spark between Inuyasha and Kagome without it being to over bearing. Was this chapter too much fluff? Too little? Or was it just right? :) Please let me know your thoughts!


	18. First Date

Author's note: I'm baaack! I know, I've been MIA recently, and you guys have every right to be upset for such a late chapter. But I have a treat for you all, and you'll find out once you reach the bottom! And more information regarding where I've been is also there too. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

018: First Date

* * *

"Flight 216 to New York City will be departing in fifteen minutes. Passengers please head to gate seventeen." The announcement for my flight boomed through the airport. Clutching my semi-crinkled plane ticket in one hand and hauling my luggage in the other, I quickly made my way to the gate. My thoughts of not much people taking a 5AM flight were absolutely wrong. Instead, when I stepped through the glass doors of the airport, mounds of passengers were waiting for their flight to depart. Not to count those who were waiting for their loved ones to land. My thoughts then started to trail off to my ex-husband who was still quietly asleep in the hotel room. Inuyasha would probably panic in the morning, but I knew there was nothing he could do. He was quarantined in France, and his every phone call and move was being recorded.

"Thank you and have a nice flight." I gave my plane ticket to the lady who wore a navy uniform. She punched my ticket with a hole puncher and gestured me towards the direction of the plane. I walked down a small hallway and into the interior of the plane. Passengers were already present. Taking the designated seat that was imprinted on my ticket, I took a breath of relief. Thanks to Miroku, he booked a first class ticket which resulted in much more leg room and more importantly, peace and quiet. As a shrewd business man took a seat next to me, I looked out the window.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for choosing France Airlines. We should be arriving at New York City at 1:30AM. Please remain seated until the plane is in flight. Thank you." The flight attendant's voice then disappeared.

My whole body felt warm, still. Hoping that my fever wouldn't sky rocket in the middle of a long flight, I succumbed to my tiredness.

"_Wench," I heard my name being called from behind. Looking around for a place to hide, I quickly crouched behind a bush. This date was clearly not going well. Pollen tickled my nose as I cupped my mouth. I knew going to the botanic garden wasn't a good idea. But Sango insisted I came on the double date with her. Technically, it was just a date between Inuyasha and I with Miroku and Sango tagging along. I still don't know why Miroku hadn't asked Sango out yet. She's been going crazy since the day she laid eyes on the man. Luckily, we got into the same college. So-the man still has another four years before Sango goes berserk. Unlike Miroku and Sango, who we all know that they're crazy over each other-the story between Inuyasha and I is quite different. It's not like I wanted to go on this date. There I was in the library studying for finals, and God knows if I don't pass-I wouldn't graduate high school. Then the infamous Inuyasha decided to lurk around my table, slid me a note and eagerly waited for my response. Upon opening the note, I discovered a small flower and two tickets to the botanic garden. Right as I was about to write a big 'NO' on the paper- Sango arrived, snatched the piece of paper away from me and told him that I would love to attend._

_And now here I am, on this shitty date with the biggest douche bag in school while Miroku and Sango prance around fields of flowers._

"_This is where you intended to hide?" Inuyasha's voice came from behind. My jaws dropped, I could have sworn he was at least thirty minutes away. The park was huge, and I snuck off a long time ago while he was buying drinks._

"_How did you find me?" I stood up and crossed my arms._

"_I track down people for a living." A sly smirk appeared on his face._

"_Haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes. Standing up to face him, I took the ice cold drink he offered me and gulped half of it down. "We need to talk."_

"_We aren't officially dating yet, and you're already breaking that line out?" Inuyasha laughed with his hand on his stomach. "Oh, you're serious."_

_Placing my hand on his shoulder, I stared at him straight in the eye. "Look, I might have liked you back in freshmen year, but it's different now. You do your football thing, and I'll just continue to hit the books. I know senior prank is coming up, and you win okay? This scenario is quite familiar to me. The jock goes on a date with the nerd in school and in the end it's all a joke." His brows started to furrow. "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" I screamed, expecting his henchmen to leap from behind the bushes with Polaroid cameras in hand._

_Silence filled the air._

_Nobody came out of the bushes. Nobody laughed at what I wore, or tapped glasses._

"_How long do you intend on being alone?" His voice suddenly turned serious. His grasp on my arm became much more firm._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. If the man could catch me in five minutes when I'm at least thirty minutes away from him, he could probably kill me before I could scream for help._

"_I've been curious about you ever since I met you. After school you go home. You never come out to any school outings or events."_

"_Look, you don't even know me." I hissed at him. "You don't know what goes on in my life, so please stay out of it."_

_As he was about to speak, Inuyasha bit his lip. Something about his eyes makes me believe that he does know me. How my grandfather's job demands most of his time. How my mother and father died when I was young. How my brother is currently studying abroad with my cousin Kikyo. How I'm living alone in my grandfather's shrine with my cat, Buyo. As I was about to enter high school, grandfather pulled some strings and I was able to enter the same school as Sango and Ayame. The rich and elite Taisho Preparatory Academy. I was on scholarship where as Inuyasha and the rest of them paid in full for their tuition. I never spoke to any of the students except for my childhood friend, Sango. It soon became a taboo to speak to the poor scholarship student. Sango on the other hand, couldn't care less._

"_I-I know how it feels too," Inuyasha's gaze softened. "Alone, I mean. I feel trapped. Everyone else is able to roam freely in the world. For you-it's money isn't it?" His statement caused my eyes to widen. "Well for me, it's time." Not understanding what he meant, I continued to stare into his golden eyes. "I've fallen for you ever since you entered the school. I know I haven't made it clear to you-but I did drop some hints along the way."_

"_Hints?" I blinked, again confused._

"_When those girls threw your lunch into school garden freshmen year, I gave you mine." He averted his eyes onto the ground._

_So that's why my lunch box was all fancy that day after I opened my locker. "You broke into my locker?"_

_Thinking back these past three years, I always thought I had a lucky streak when it came with dealing with the rich and snobby students in school. Instead, it was Inuyasha helping me out behind the scenes. "You were the one who saved me from the trapped room sophomore year?"_

"_And gave you an extra pair of clothes for gym, took over your classroom chores when you had to take your cat to the vet, and gave you the week's worth of notes when you were absent due to a high fever." Inuyasha bit his lip, as if he was revealing a huge secret to me._

_I stood there baffled. How the guy who thrives on attention could, have been so nice to me all this time? Why haven't I realized it? "Why did you decide to ask me out now?"_

"_Prom is coming up, and all you've been doing is taking up everyone's classroom chores. Every time I take a peek at you, your head is always down. The word sorry is the only thing that comes out of your mouth."_

"_Look, I didn't ask for your pity. I have endured so much crap for the past three years; I can handle it for another month. Then I'll be out of here." I started to fume. It was none of his business to keep track of what I say or do. I don't want his pity. I could easily uppercut those snobby students if I wanted to from grandfather's training-but I chose not to, to stay out of attention. Spinning around to leave, Inuyasha pulled me back. The second I turned around, his lips were planted onto mine. Struggling to get out of his grasp, his arms enveloped me as the kiss became longer._

"_I didn't ask you out of pity. I wanted you to stop saying sorry and being so passive. I hate seeing you with your head down all the time. Why don't you ever pull your hair back like the day when you had gum stuck in your hair? I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I asked you out because I'm in love with you." Inuyasha held his gaze. Not knowing what to do, I stayed quiet. No one has ever stated the facts before. No one had straight out called out on my faults, even though it was blatant. Trying to break away from his gaze, I couldn't. His golden orbs were so captivating. My heart started to skip a beat as I bit my lip. A funny feeling started to overcome me as I started to feel light headed._

_I don't know much about him, or why he knows so much about me. But maybe, just maybe it was time to let someone into my life._

* * *

"We have arrived in New York City, passengers please unfasten your seatbelts. Your exit is to the back of the plane, thank you. We hoped you enjoyed your flight on France Airlines." The announcer's voice filled the plane. I jolted up as I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth. Whipping out my phone, I quickly dialed Miroku's number instead of Sango's. I would rather place my bets that Miroku was awake at 12AM in the morning than Sango. If I called Sango now, she would have to shower, do her make-up, and god knows how long that takes.

"Kagome, is that you?" I heard Miroku's voice from the receiver.

"Miroku! I'm currently in JFK, is there any way you can pick me up? I don't have any form of cash on me." I cupped my hand, hoping he could hear me on the other end.

"I'll be there in five. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" I hear the beep to unlock his car. I knew I could count on Miroku.

"No I'm fine, thanks." I smiled.

"Are you sure? No tissues?" Miroku jokingly spoke from the other end.

"Nope." I laughed. "I'll see you soon." I pressed the red button on my ancient flip phone and sighed. Maybe tissues wouldn't be a bad idea.

I hauled my luggage to the north exit of the airport, just like where Miroku told me to wait for me through text. As if on cue, Miroku's sleek Escalade pulled up and the windows rolled down. "I'll pop the trunk and I'll be right out." Miroku called out from behind the window. Stepping out of the car to open the door for me, I slipped inside to escape the heat. Looking in the rear-view mirror, I could see Miroku lifting up my luggage and placing it into the trunk.

"New car?" I asked. The last time I saw him, he was driving a white Porsche.

"Not really. I drive this when I'm on missions. When you called, I was just about to go on another one. And I thought, hey why not pick you up before I go." Miroku chuckled as he started up the car.

"What mission is it this time?" I wondered, looking around the car. The smooth leather seats gave off the nose cringing smell new cars give off.

"Well, the hit list thing is still on. And with Inuyasha gone, I have to fill in his missions as well. And you know, it's the usual-I'm off killing some rich, corrupt businessman." Miroku chuckled. "You know, Sango has been worried sick about you. Genevive and Le'Marchal has been on their toes about you and that necklace of yours. We need to open it as soon as possible." The tone of his voice suddenly switched. "Kouga, Sesshoumaru and I will do whatever it takes to protect you here-so you have nothing to worry about. Your grandfather made a promise to us that he'll help us open the necklace."

"I know, I plan on going to Grandfather this week." I answered, not taking my eyes off the road. "Is there any way I can speak to him without the French knowing?"

"We have already gotten him discharged from the hospital. He's currently at headquarters, your grandfather was never really sick. He wanted to go into hiding, and so he faked an illness and was admitted into the hospital." Miroku responded as he turned the wheel. "After your parents died he wanted to retire from the business, with hopes to keep you safe."

"And I'm guessing that didn't work, huh?" I let out a small sigh. "Well, thanks for the ride. I'll tell Sango you said hi. And I'll visit grandfather hopefully tomorrow."

Miroku pressed a small button resulting in my door unlocking. Pulling on the door handle, I got out and headed towards the back of the car. "Need any help with your luggage?"

"Nope, thanks though." I commented and lifted the trunk door up. "Make sure you come back in one piece." I hauled my luggage out of the trunk and onto the floor. The trunk door automatically closed and without missing a beat, Miroku drove off into the night.

I fumbled for my keys. I knew I should have placed them in the small side pocket of my purse. But instead, my laziness caused my keys to be mixed into the rest of crap inside my bag. Once I felt the edges of the small metal object, I opened the front door and hauled my bags upstairs. My luggage clicked and clacked loudly against the wooden stairs. Hoping that Sango wouldn't wake up, I quietly opened the door.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Sango came charging at me with a bear hug. I was shocked to see my best friend all dressed up in a tight sparkly mini dress, killer pumps and her hair done. "Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were dead."

"Thanks for the warm welcoming," I tried to muffle out the words while my lungs were giving out. "Those days in the weight room are paying off."

"Oh please, enough with the small chat. What happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango took the handle of my luggage and moved it to the corners of the living room. Taking a seat next to her on the leather couch, I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her everything that happened. Well, almost everything. I made sure I kept the details regarding Inuyasha's recovering memory from Sango.

"But, thank you for calling Inuyasha for me in the middle of the night." I smiled, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Phone call? What phone call? I couldn't make any international calls to Inuyasha's phone. They'll track me down." Sango answered back, surprised. "Woah there missy, you're clearly forgetting some details."

Surprised, I furrowed my brows. Inuyasha must have came into the room by himself and used Sango as an excuse to take care of me. An involuntary smile spread across my lips. Biting my lip to hide my smile, I felt my forehead. Luckily, I took fever reducer pills during the flight. My fever had gone down significantly.

"So, what's with the whole hoochy get up?" I arched an eyebrow. "In case if you didn't the memo, Miroku is out. Don't think you're getting any tonight, girl."

"Oh please. Ayame is depressed since Kouga is never around. Well you know, since he's doing the whole hit-man thing with your ex-husband and my boyfriend. And, you know Ayame-once she makes up her mind about something she plans to stick to it." Sango grabbed her clutch from the corner of the couch. Opening her clutch, she took out a gold container in the shape of a bullet. "She wants to break up with Kouga." Sango made an 'o' with her mouth and started to glide the lip stick across her lips.

"I don't understand how dressing up like you belong in Playboy magazine relates to the problem at hand." I shook my head. Getting up to change into pajamas in my bedroom, I could hear Sango shout to me from the living room.

"Well, our _amigo_ alcohol had always made us forget whatever the hell we were thinking or doing the night before. And so, we're having a girl's night out." I heard a smile in Sango's voice. A sly smile to be exact. I had no idea who 'we' was, but I have a good feeling I was included in this devious plan of hers.

"Realistically, this isn't going to work. Having four drunken girls at a club is going to be a huge shit-show." I came out in my bunny slippers and penguin pajamas. With my hands on my hips, I took a deep breath. "No."

"Oh please. Girl, I already picked out an outfit for you. Thank goodness I had an extra pair of black pumps for you. It would go great with the crimson red mini dress I bought from Nordstrom last week. And to think I got it on sale for only $563.50! Such a steal!" Sango squealed as she shoved the dress into my hands along with a heavy shoebox. The dress still had a small tag attached to it. "You better hurry; our ride will be here in an hour. I'll heat up my curler, you better be out here for hair and makeup in 20 minutes." Sango shoved me into the bathroom. "In the mean time, I'll make you a treat. Dirty martini, on the rocks no salt?" She smiled.

Having no choice but to do what Sango says, I started to undress and hopped into the shower. I knew I should have followed my gut and stayed home. Getting all dolled-up and watching drunk strangers dry humping on the dance floor isn't my idea of a relaxing Saturday night. But with Ayame and Sango drunk, someone had to take care of them.

* * *

Author's note: I know, I kind of fell off the face of the earth. I'm super sorry for updating so darn late. As a treat, I'll the next chapter will be updated next Saturday, promise! I even have it typed up already. Its summer time and I've just been out and about with friends and family. It's hard for me to just stay in while I have so much free time to go wherever I want. But, I realized that I can't go MIA, since I have such amazing reviewers like you guys and so I'll definitely update more often. Once again, please leave a review. I hope you all have a great summer and let me know what you think!

PS: For those who have been wondering where I have been. I went to Montreal recently, and I absolutely loved it! There's was a Paris-esque feeling wherever I went. There were cobblestone roads, small cafes, local boutiques, and vintage shops! I also went paddle boating there with the boyfriend, and in the end we ended up racing my best friends who accompanied me on the trip. We won! But when I came out of the boat, my butt was completely soaked. So, it looked like I pretty much peed in my pants. One night, we went to a bar, and I went on a mechanical bull. I couldn't even last five seconds! On another night, boyfriend took me out on a date to Jardin Nelson. It's a beautiful outdoor restaurant. There are two floors, and everywhere is filled with flowers of different sorts. The lighting was dim, and there was even a live jazz band! It started to pour once we finished our meal, and so we had to head back to the hotel without an umbrella. Trust me, it was not fun at all. When people say it's romantic to frolic in the rain as a couple, their flat out lying. I ended up with a cold, my favorite dress was soaked, and my make up was smudged to the point where it looked like someone gave me a black eye. But other than the tragic rain scene, I had a great time! :)


	19. Kidnapped

**Author's note:** Oh god. I'm such a terrible person. I know I'm terrible. I said that I would update weeks ago, but I was whisked away by my parents. We stayed with relatives who live, literally, out in the woods. I just got back five minutes ago, and before I could unpack all my crap-I went straight to my laptop and uploaded this chapter. Once again, I'm super sorry! I really wish there was a way to make it up to you all. I hope you can forgive me!

**I have changed my pen name to Chearie, due to maturity reasons. I have made this account when I was in the 7th grade, and came up with the name KawaiixKesshou. But I'm older now, and I realized if I'm going to be updating more and taking fanfic writing seriously-I might as well get myself a decent pen name!**

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

019: Kidnapped

"Come on Kagome! Shake what your mama gave ya!" Sango's words slurred as the drink in her hands swayed back and forth. The loud music of the club made it hard for me to hear her. Lights of different colors flashed non-stop, making it impossible not to get a seizure. Hoards of people with drinks in their hands created a sweaty moshpit in front of the DJ stand. I pinched my nose as I made my way back to our table. Avoiding the sweaty men covered in Axe deodorant, I safely arrived at my destination. The round cushion seats surrounded our small circular table. The drinks that we previously finished still crowded the table since the attendants still hadn't picked it up yet. Still sipping on my first drink, I caught a glimpse of Ayame and Sango trying to make their way towards me.

"Oh come on Kagome, you're no fun." Ayame frowned, hailing the attention of an attendant. "Long Island Ice Tea please, I like it dirty."

With a quick node, the man cleared our table and took the platter of empty glasses away.

"We have been here for an hour already. I think you girls should enjoy yourself. When you want to leave, I'll be right here with my car keys ready." I gave them a reassuring nod. Before either of them could respond, Sango yelped.

Spinning her four inch heels around, she slapped whoever was behind her; which turned out to be a man that looks as if he belongs in the mafia. The designer brand button up shirt had his chest exposed in addition to his smoothed back Rico Suave like hair. Beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead as he sprung back into standing position. With his palm on his cheek, he gave Sango as smirk. "I like my woman feisty," he chuckled maliciously and added, "and with a perky ass too."

I widened my eyes as I lunged over the table to stop another one of Sango's slap just in time. "This isn't a really good idea. Let it go, he's a perverted bastard. Let's find another night club, Sango."

"Aww, I was hoping to ask the lady for a dance." The man grabbed Sango's other hand firmly. "She seems to be the type that likes to get down and dirty, if ya know what I mean." The bastard winked.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think I am?" Sango quickly slipped away from his grasp. "I'll have you know that my-"

Before Sango could finish her sentence, Ayame's heel went straight between his crotch. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THING YOU ARE EH? YOU MEN THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST COME WHENEVER YOU WANT? HUH? YOU LITTLE FUCK." Ayame raged as she continued to impale her heels into his private area. The man cried out in pain as the crowd came closer and closer to our table. "Touch her one more time, and I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands." Drunken Ayame finally placed her heels on the ground. Grabbing her clutch from the seats, she motioned us to leave with her. The club was in silence as many jaws were dropped.

Making our way past the throng of people, Ayame screamed as a mysterious arm yanked her back into the club. "You little bitch. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't give a shit." Ayame gritted her teeth, trying to pry his fingers off of her small wrist.

"Let her go you asshole." I glared at him. "You're drunk, and if you don't want to hear it from the authorities I would let her go if I were you."

"I AM THE AUTHORITIES. DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?!" He cried out in full force. "You will pay for this." He ran to the back of the club dragging Ayame behind him. Quickly running behind him, Sango and I followed him to the back alley. It was 1AM in the morning. Once we opened the door, the street was quiet and we were greeted by the stench of rotting trash. A screech from car tires came from down the street as I quickly grabbed my cell phone and ran after the sound. By the time I got to the vehicle, it was halfway down the road. Rapidly taking a picture with my cell phone camera, I saved it and ran back to Sango.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Sango cried, crouching down with her hands over her head. "Ayame had just been kidnapped. We have to call someone. We need to call Miroku!"

Quickly scanning through my contacts, I finally found Miroku's name and hit the call button. "No one's answering." I retorted, trying to think of someone else to call. I couldn't call Sesshoumaru, he was probably doing something important back at headquarters since he is the main man behind everything. "We can try Kouga." I bit my lip.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Sango panicked as she dug through her black clutch for her cell phone. Handing her BlackBerry to me with Kouga's number already dialed, two dial toned followed before I heard his voice.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kouga's voice was laid back and nonchalant. "Didn't think you would call me at this hour," he chuckled.

"It's Kagome. Ayame has been kidnapped, and we don't know what to do. We're in the alleyway of Forbidden Night Club and-"

"She has been WHAT?" The calmness in his voice diminished. Instead he was in full fledged beast mode. "Did you get any evidence? Did he touch you girls anywhere? Did you manage to get a piece of hair?" Kouga spoke frantically.

"I managed to get a really crappy picture of his license plate if that helps," I frowned. "He was speeding away so my cell phone camera couldn't focus."

"Is it the whole license plate at least?" I heard light tapping of keys on the other end of the phone line.

"I think so," I took a deep breath, not remembering if the photo even saved on my phone.

"I'll GPS your location right now, send me the picture via text messaging and I'll analyze it. I'll pick you girls up in about 10 minutes."

* * *

Kouga was not kidding when he said he would arrive in ten minutes. Clutching my cell phone, I continuously looked at the screen for the time. Seconds became hours and minutes seemed to be eons. The moment the digital numbers changed on my cell phone, a motorcycle sped towards us. A loud screech was heard as Kouga took off his helmet. "A car is right behind me to pick you up. I'm going ahead to pick Ayame up. Once you two get there, try to find any evidence of who the bastard is." Kouga hissed, plopped his helmet back on and drove off.

Just as Kouga said, a sleek black Mercedez Benz pulled up right behind him. Quickly getting in, the driver sped down the road and down to the other side of town. The scenery flashed right in front of my eyes. City buildings soon changed into trees, trees and more trees. Once the car came to a halt, the driver left and told us where he would be parked in case we need him. Giving us two loaded pistols before he left, I gawked at the weapon before strapping it onto my thigh.

"This man is a sicko, taking Ayame here," Sango gasped. A broken down factory stood in front of us. Windows were broken and the worn out walls were starting to crumble. No wonder they made this their hangout. No one in their right mind would come here. "Let's try to find an entrance from the back. His henchmen are lurking around everywhere."

I nodded, keeping a close eye on Sango. Before Kouga sped off before, he took my phone and said that he installed a tracking device of where he is. On the front screen of my phone, it showed the exact location of Kouga. He seemed to be moving towards the center of third floor of the building. We're on the first floor, and is far east. "We need to move fast before they see us."

"Come on!" Sango grabbed my hands and maneuvered through a crack in the building. Once in, I a shiver went up my spine. The moonlight that made it through the cracks of the building made the place even more horrifying. Dust can be seen floating around in the light, and cobwebs swarmed the entire place. Crouching under a wooden plank suspended between two crates, we both waited for the two guards to leave before heading up to the second floor.

"He's going to the roof." I whispered to Sango.

When the guards were finally convinced that nobody was present at ground level, they went to patrol outside. Quickly making our way up the stairs, Sango and I painstakingly tip toed as fast as we could. If our heels went into contact with the wood, the sound would definitely give us away. If we took off our shoes, we would end up a feet full of splinters, and would have to carry our heels. Once we made our way up the roof, we hid behind the door.

A hand covered my mouth before I could scream. Turning around to see if Sango was still there, her mouth was covered too. "Shh!" A familiar voice whispered to us as my heart rate started to speed up. He was in the black uniform that Inuyasha would wear when he came to visit me. This couldn't be Inuyasha, nor Miroku. Indeed my guess was right, it was Kouga.

"What are you doing in that get-up?!" I hissed.

"This was urgent, I didn't have anything to wear so I called Miroku if could borrow Inuyasha's uniform." Kouga whispered back.

"Shh!" Sango's voice interrupted us. Slowly sliding the small slit in the middle of the worn out door, she looked out onto the roof. Sango gasped as she cupped her mouth with the palm of her hands. Moving aside to let Kouga and I take a look at what's going on, there was Ayame straddled onto a chair with duct tape on her mouth. Her hair was disheveled and so was her make-up. The man from the bar was there next to her along with three of his goons on the lookout.

"Shut her up, I'm trying to see how much her organs are worth." The man held his smart phone in his hands. "You don't smoke do ya? If ya do, that would lower the price of your heart and lungs significantly."

Ayame widened her eyes as she tried to kick and scream. Looking over to Kouga, his fists were clenched. I could tell his blood was boiling just by the amount of veins started to show on his forehead. I don't blame him, his girlfriend was being assaulted right in front of his eyes. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I shook my head. "Wait till back up comes. If you jump in, you can't take all thre-"

Before I can finish, Kouga kicked open the door in full rage and lunged at the mafia man at full force. The situation was unfolding right in front of my eyes. Ayame, still bound to the chair was now quiet. Her eyes widened as she saw her two best friends bust into the scene with the masked killer. The three other men dived for Kouga with daggers in one hand and a shotgun in the other. Ayame was now screaming hysterically.

Seeing that everyone's attention was now aimed towards Kouga, I grabbed Sango's hands and dashed to Ayame. Once we made our way past the brawl, Sango ripped the tape off of Ayame's mouth while I unknotted the fabric used to tie her up. Ayame, still in hysteria started to sob. We couldn't tell who was winning the battle. One second Kouga has two of them on lock-down and the next, Kouga was being socked in the face.

"What the hell are you doing? GET THE GIRLS!" A thick foreign accent exclaimed as two of the men stopped and turned around. Clutching my handgun, I quickly separated from Ayame and Sango. Getting the hint, Sango and Ayame did the same.

"RUN!" Kouga managed to muster a scream. Like the wind, the three of us ran for it as if our life depended on it. Shit. Our life did depend on it. Our heels made it all the harder to get away. Once we reached the second floor, the three of us separated. As luck would have it, the instant Sango was about to hide behind an old battered up crate-her foot went through the cracks of the floor. I panicked as the men started to get closer. Their grin soon turned into a full blown smirk when they saw Sango trying to pry herself free.

"Don't come out!" Sango cried as she tried to free herself.

"FUCK OFF!" I cried as I dove in front of Sango and pepper sprayed the two men. With the two screeching in pain, Ayame ran towards us. Once we got Sango free, then men recovered from my pepper spray and grunted at me.

"We're getting this bitch first," they smirked with their hands coming towards me. Quickly feeling my thigh for the shotgun the driver gave me earlier, I clutched onto it with all my might and pointed it towards the two. "Woah there little lady, we don't want anybody to get hurt here."

Before I could shoot, I felt a sharp pain from my arm as I collapsed onto the floor. One of the men kicked my arm before I could react. My pistol swiveled to the far right as I froze in terror. The two men fell down just as they were about to place the dagger into me. Kouga appeared in front of me as the two men he fought from the rooftop followed him down the stairs.

"Watch out!" Sango cried as she held a gun towards the two men that ambushed me. "Move and I'll shoot."

Ayame, quickly ripped her shawl and tied the men's hands together to ensure they wouldn't help their two buddies out. Now bloody and bruised, Kouga back flipped back into position and blocked the attacks that came from behind him. As I watched the unfair two on one battle, Ayame gaped in horror. Kouga was now gasping and grunting, with his mask almost ripped. Kouga suddenly wrestled them the ground with an upper hand for a split second before the two could jump back up.

"SHOOT." He looked at me. Quickly scrambling for my shotgun that was a meter away from me I held it in between my fingers. I could feel my hands shaking, I couldn't do it. Kouga was now running out of strength and the criminals were starting to break free of his grasp. "SHOOT!" Kouga repeated.

I closed one eye, and took aim of the men. Kouga had their arms both aligned in front of him. If I can just get their arms, Kouga would be okay. Scared that I would also harm Kouga, I hesitated. Kouga shouted again. This time, I could see desperation in his eyes. Taking aim once more, I pulled the trigger and closed my eyes.

Grunts came from Kouga's direction. The two men fell beneath Kouga with the look of anger in their faces. Kouga, whose uniform was now torn, placed his index finger in the middle the mask that covered his mouth. Sango and I nodded as police cars started to park outside. The number of police officers increased as they made their way upstairs.

"Wait!" Ayame grabbed onto Kouga's sleeve right before he leaped out the window. "Can I at least see the person who saved me?"

Kouga shook his head as he looked into Ayame's eyes and cupped her cheeks. Kouga then raised his index finger, tapping right above Ayame's heart. Kouga knew he didn't have much time. The footsteps of the police were making its way upstairs quick. Turning around to make his escape, Ayame grabbed onto the fabric of his headpiece. "WAIT!"

The second Kouga turned around, the mask was off. Ayame widened her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend who was all beaten up and is a bloody mess. Before the two could exchange words, the police was now present. Looking back to the window ledge, Kouga was now gone.

* * *

Author's note: Once again I'm super sorry for the late update. School will be starting soon, and so I'll be stuck in college once again. The good news is, I will be updating once a week (seriously this time) since I will be locked up in the library. The bad news is, I will go back to having no life. :(

Other than that, definitely let me know what you think about this chapter! I decided to let Ayame get her spotlight this chapter-since those two deserve a small part in this story.


	20. Anniversary

**Author's note:** All I can say is that I'm super sorry for taking three whole months to get this chapter up! I have a short author's note and an explanation for my absence down at the bottom (for those of you who haven't completely given up on me) /puppyeyes.

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

020: Anniversary

* * *

Once we returned home thanks to the CIA's private cars, Ayame was still in shock. Our tight mini dresses that were once glitzy and glamorous were now tattered and encrusted with dried blood. Darkness filled the room as the three of us sat our sore asses on my couch. Sango and I exchanged glances as Ayame's mouth was gaped open, still trying to process the fact that her boyfriend was actually not in Japan. But instead, he was in the states all this time working as a hitm..er-serial killer. Who could blame the girl, I was in the same position once and now it's still hard to grasp the fact that the man I once married is a lethal assassin. A _hot _lethal assassin I might add.

"Coffee anyone?" Sango sheepishly laughed, breaking the five minute silence that began the second we stepped into my apartment.

"You two knew all this time?" Ayame bit her bottom lip, keeping it from quivering. "No wonder you two were fazed by all that blood. You two were in this all along, why didn't you tell me?"

"Hon, we didn't want you to be worried about Kouga." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "And us as well, we were going to tell you when the time was right."

"And when would that be? When I was kidnapped as an organ donor?" Ayame hissed, throwing glares as sharp as daggers at the both of us.

"We saved your life, so be grateful. We didn't know when it would be right. Having you worry constantly about Kouga and his well being is the last thing he would have wanted. Think about Kagome, she also just recently found out, and she even _married_ the guy." Sango snapped.

"Alright alright, let's calm down now." I took a deep breath, trying to cut the tension that was in the atmosphere.

"I know it's unfair to you, but at least Kouga is in the states. Inuyasha is being held prisoner and is Frenchy's future baby daddy if we don't crack some code on Kagome's pendant." Sango blurted everything out to a now, confused Ayame.

"What?" Ayame cocked an eye, her expression of frustration softened as Sango explained everything that was going on between Inuyasha and me for the next hour and a half. While Ayame asked questions in between Sango's story, I found myself dazing off to my ex-husband. The feeling of seeing the mask killer just an hour ago was freshly imprinted in my head. For a split second, my chest tightened up and butterflies took flight in my stomach when Kouga showed up in Inuyasha's ensemble. The moment Kouga revealed himself, my chest relaxed and the butterflies died off.

"Earth to Kagome!" Sango waved her palm in front of my face. I jolted as I snapped back to reality. "You were dozing off for a good minute there. You can go shower first, Ayame and I still have some things to discuss about.

"Alright, thanks. Ayame, I'm sorry for not telling you what happened earlier. I hope you understand." My brows furrowed. "One last thought," I paused and looked at the calendar.

"Yep?" Sango turned to me.

"What's today's date?" I tried to focused on the numbers on the calendar on the far side of the wall.

"August 7th," Ayame answered, looking at her designer watch. My brows furrowed as Ayame caught my melancholic expression. "Don't worry hon, we'll talk about it tomorrow. I'll be fine as long as Sango's here to answer my questions, I just need time to digest everything." Ayame waved me off to my room.

A hot shower and two episodes of _Sex and the City _later, I found myself in bed. Darkness enveloped my room with a ray of moonlight peeking through my windows. Taking a quick glance at the clock that sat silently on my vanity, it was now 11:00 PM. Sandwiching myself in-between my bed and comforter, I closed my eyes. I knew that sleep wasn't going to be my ally tonight. I twisted and turned, hoping that I would drift into dreamland. Instead, my mind decided to cloud itself with issues regarding Inuyasha and the locket. _"Just close your eyes and clear your mind. Once Miroku takes you to head quarters tomorrow, all your answers will be answered. The locket will be opened and Le Marchal will be in jail in a heartbeat." _I told myself before I closed my eyes for the last time that night.

* * *

A sweet melody startled me, waking me up in the process. Pachelbel's Canon in D rang from my cell phone as I reached over to my nightstand and groggily grabbed it. Fumbling to find the green button, I didn't even care to look for who it was and slapped the receiver end onto my ear. My voice croaked, "you better have a good reason for calling me..." I opened one eye and looked at the glo-in-the-dark alarm clock next to me, "…three in the morning."

"I thought you would miss me, so I gave you a call." A familiar soothing masculine voice chuckled over the phone. There was only one person that could make me go from cranky morning mode to alert, frivolous Kagome in a heartbeat.

"Inuyasha?" I gasped, catching a whiff of my morning breath. Note to self: Buy breath mints and store in night stand drawers. "Why are you calling me?"

I didn't understand the man. Weeks ago, he waltzed into my café playing the role of a debauchery version of Rico Suave, then out of the blue he's cold hearted and has amnesia. Now, he reverts back to being a douche bag. Does the man remember me or not?

"A package came in the mail today, and it was for me. I didn't remember ordering anything from Ebay, but the sketchy mail man insisted that I take it and open it when I'm alone." His tone of voice was warm. Definitely different from when I spoke to him when he lost his memories of me. "It was also dead in the middle of the night, when I had insomnia. So I went up to my study and carefully opened the brown package."

"Can you cut to the chase?" I hissed, still tired from the incident that just happened the day before.

"Were you always this snappy, even when we were married?" He chuckled. My eyes widened as I heard pages being flipped in the background. "Want to guess what I found? Here I'll give you a clue." He then cleared his throat.

"August 8th, 2008,

I'm now married to the most wonderful man in the world…"

Oh god.

He was reading the diary that Sango gave me as a wedding gift. Fuckity fuck.

"STOP READING" I cried out in misery. "Do. Not. Read. Another. Line." I physically curled into fetal position and wanted to die of embarrassment. The man didn't call me because he wanted to talk to me, he called me to torment me. "Who sent that to you?!"

"Don't know. There isn't an address, after you slipped away the night before I had so many questions left unanswered. I didn't understand who you were and why I know so much about you. I've had five meetings in the last 48 hours, and I have been thinking about you non-stop. Why do I know your favorite color? How do I know that you dislike rainbow sprinkles? Did you secretly conduct some kind of freakish hypnosis to me while we were together?" He paused then the sounds of more pages flipping followed. "Never in my life could I imagine being so carefree and having time to enjoy life's pleasures. Going to Disney World without a pistol by my side?"

I took a deep breath, guessing I would have to fill in the gaps of his memory the whole night. "We went there because I complained about never going to Disney World before. You pulled some strings and we took a mini vacation for a weekend."

"Why Paris for our honeymoon?" He quickly added, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep on him.

"Because it's the city of love and all that crap. Sango and Miroku convinced you to take me there instead of my plan on going back to Japan. And…"

"…we made a vow to never separate under the statue of Cupid and Psyche." He finished my sentence. Shocked, I was breathless for a couple seconds. Originally I planned to leave that little detail out.

"I uh…" I bit my lip. Not knowing if he hung up, or if he was just mute I coughed, hoping he was still on the other end. I took a sigh of relief as I heard more pages turn.

"Why did we break up?" He broke the five minute silence.

"We, well…" Not knowing what to say, I started to panic. "We just had so many differences. I wanted to stay in New York City for the café we bought together. And you wanted to travel for your job." I choked back droplets of salt water that started to form and lied.

"I see, we would have been compatible together. You sure have a lot of pictures and such neat handwriting. I should have hired you as my secretary, it would have been such a scandalous relationship," He started to ramble again as he started to turn pages in my diary. "Wow, you must be super mad on this date. There's a huge red 'X', and it's the last page of the journal too. Not a good way to end a diary."

Not knowing what he was talking about, I closed my eyes as I continued to listen to his soothing voice over the receiver. I started to drifting off to sleep until he cleared his throat.

"December 8th, 2011,

A part of me just died inside. Today as I turned on the TV this morning Inuyasha was…" His ranting soon halted as the pages stopped churning.

Then it hit me. That darn journal, I threw out right when we divorced. Sango insisted that I write in it so that Inuyasha and I could look back at the memories we had together. I specifically remembered that I threw it out in the trash. How in the world did Inuyasha get a hold of it?

"You little liar," Inuyasha's tone of voice sounded miserable and saddened. "Did I really cheat on you? I know I'm not that type of person to cheat once I make a promise."

"Don't believe that stupid old diary, you didn't cheat on me. It was all a misunderstanding really," I tried to justify his actions. From his voice, I could tell that he felt guilty of what he did-although he didn't have a recollection of it at all.

"Why are you still trying to defend my actions?" Inuyasha rebutted. "I cheated on you, and there's a picture of it in your diary where you have a copy of the New York Times article of me with some girl half naked."

Because I still love you, asshole.

"I'm sorry. If I could go back in time, I would have punched my old self square in the face. Is there any way I can make it up to you now?" He sounded remorseful and concerned.

Yes. Come back, ditch Frenchy and then we can go back to having hot steamy sex like we did every Saturday.

"Well for starters, I do have something to discuss with you. It has to deal with a 22 karat gold locket with a rose imprinted on it. Have you seen it before?" I asked, clearing my throat from the lump that formed seconds ago.

"Does it have a thorn on the side and a hole next to it on the right side?" He asked, recalling it from his memory. "Wait until the minute hand strikes 8, then do as I say okay? It's 5:06 now, find the locket and I'll tell you what to do next."

Reaching my hand over to my nightstand, I felt around the a round knob and pulled the drawers out. It was like playing hide and seek in the dark. My drawers were full of random crap I intended to put away when I had time. After much searching, I finally found the Altoids mint box I hid the locket in. The darkness of my room didn't help at all when it came to feeling the sides of the necklace for a small spike. A sharp pain stung my fingers as a small yelp escaped from my mouth.

"Found the thorn." I groaned, placing my pointer finger into my mouth.

"Place a drop of your blood into the hole," Inuyasha instructed.

At times like this I wished I had more arms. Placing the locket in between my knees to make it stand on its sides, I used the light from my phone and squeezed a drop of blood into the little hole. Nothing happened.

"Kagome? Are you still there?" Inuyasha's voice echoed from the receiver.

"Yeah, sorry had to use the light from my cell phone to see. Nothing happened." I groaned.

"Count to 8, then put another drop in. Then after 8 seconds, do it again." He instructed me to do so.

"Okay hold on," I removed the phone from my ears and used it as my light source yet again. Doing what I was told, I counted to 8, squeezed another drop of blood out, and counted to 8 again then did the same. In a split second, as the last drop of blood entered the hole the locket opened and red button was inside. Curiosity overcame me as I pressed the red button. I gaped in horror as I saw what just happened. A green laser shot out of the locket and revealed a video out of thin air, not one of those deadly pew-pew lasers but the ones you see in spy movies. Gunshots accompanied the video as I quickly remembered Inuyasha was still on the line. "Shit!" I answered as I clicked the red button again, and the video stopped.

"How did you know how to open the locket? The CIA from China couldn't even crack it. They thought it was a faulty dent."

"I was the one who made up the code, silly." He chuckled. "However, I don't know what's in it. Your grandfather just told me to make a code up out of the blue years ago when he showed it to me."

"Please don't say anything to Genevive or the French about this." I begged him. God knows who they'll send after me to retrieve the locket. "It'll make up for you cheating on me." I quickly added.

"You have my word." I felt a smile somewhere in his words. Sinking back in bed with the locket in hand, tiredness and relief overcame me. At least Miroku and the CIA will be happy to know that I managed to get the locket open. However, we still don't know what the hell the video was about.

"Why did you choose that specific code?" I asked my last question as my phone beeped, signaling it was out of batteries.

"Happy anniversary, Kago-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence as my phone abruptly turned off.

Then it hit me. That's why he called me in the first place. Today would have been our anniversary. We had gotten married on August 8th, 2008.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'M ALIVE! I'm back in college, and I thought I would update more often-however I was flat out wrong. I'm taking upper level classes now, and I'm either working, studying or in class. I actually should be studying for my Evolution exam tomorrow, but instead I took a break and typed this chapter for you all. Thank you so much for those of you who are still anticipating for the happy ending Kagome and Inuyasha deserves. And remember, feedback is love. And for this chapter only, I'll accept e-screams for updating so late, just because I deserve it.


	21. Souta!

**Author's note:** Another update, yaaaay! I know, it's taking me forever to update. Finals week is right around the corner and so I'm studying like a mad man. Forgive me for the late updates! AoP will be ending in a couple chapters, and hopefully that will put you out of your misery. Thank you so much for those who have supported me!

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

021: Souta?!

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi" I made sure I annunciated my full name clearly into the black speaker box that separated me from the North American CIA headquarters. It was 8AM in the morning, and I was more than anxious to find out what was in the necklace that Inuyasha taught me how to open last night. I was hesitant to go in this early, not knowing if Miroku or anyone I knew was in or not. Vibrant green grass covered much of the garden. A stone pebble path led me from the creepy alleyway to the vibrant garden where a huge silver gate guarded the medium sized building.

A click within the gate startled me as it started to slowly glide to the left until it completely disappeared into the brick wall it was attached to. I slowly made my way to the stairs that lead to the door. Clenching my fist, my knuckles made contact with the large wooden doors. A few knocks later, the door swung open and revealed the last person I expected to see here.

"Kagome?!" My little brother exclaimed, grappling me into a big bear hug.

"Souta?" I squinted at my brother whom I haven't seen in 10 years, not returning the enthusiasm. He and I were separated when my parents died. I was told that he went abroad to study. It was until now that I realized he was in the U.S. all along. "Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?"

"Gee, sis. It's nice to see you too." Souta, who was now taller than me crossed his arms. It was just plain weird to see the drooling child I had to constantly take care of turn into a grown man. A grown man on steroids I might add. He had clearly been working out. "I was placed here to train under Inuyasha years ago. I'm now head of the Sniping Department." He said with a huge grin across his face. "I've been watching over you since Inuyasha went missing."

"Thanks Souta," I smiled sincerely. We both knew mom and dad would have been proud of him.

"Don't just stand there, come in!" Souta grabbed my wrist and brought me inside. Fully expecting to see metal walls and an elaborate labyrinth like the French headquarters, I was met with spacious rooms completed with baroque styled furniture. "I know, it's a bit…much. Izayoi is into the whole Victorian era."

"Izayoi?" I sat down at the beige leather couch and admired the intricate designs on the wooden coffee table.

"Inuyasha's mother. She's like our mom. Almost all agents live here, and so she insisted on creating a more 'homey' type of environment. And so all the walls were torn down and the training facilities are all downstairs in the basement."

"But isn't this house a bit small for everyone to have giant slumber parties every night?" I glanced around the room. Souta parted the 6ft tall ivory colored curtains, sunlight immediately poured into the room.

"Oh no, this facility is huge. We actually have twenty something floors. This is the top floor you're seeing." Souta chuckled. "Coffee?"

"So the rest of the floors are below ground level I assume? And yes please, I need something to wake me up. I could barely get any sleep last night." I said before Souta disappeared into the kitchen. He returned minutes later with a Christmas mug filled with aromatic coffee in his hands.

"Yes. You must be with one of the agents at all times. Each of us has a passcode and a card. This place was created so intruders cannot get access as easily." Souta ranted.

"Couldn't someone duplicate the card and memorize your passcodes?" I took a sip of my coffee. Realizing how negative I sounded, I immediately wanted to take back my words.

"And we have to scan our pupils. When it comes to top secret rooms, we must prick our fingers to give blood samples into the computer to verify that we have access to the building. Deoxygenated blood, meaning the blood must have no touched oxygen yet. So criminals can't kill us for our blood or try to take a sample. The machine's we use are the best of the best."

"That's intense," I blinked. I had no idea the scanning of pupils actually did happen. I just thought it was just something that occurred in James Bond movies.

"Miroku said that we were expecting you." Souta sat adjacent to me on the ivory lazy boy recliner. "Grandpa is still sleeping upstairs; he'll wake up in a few."

"Grandpa's here?" I blinked, dumbfounded that a family gathering was going on without me knowing.

"Yep, Kikyo is dropping by for a visit in about 0:17 hours." Souta took a glance at his seemingly plain watch. But knowing him, it probably has a knife or two inside along with a tracking device of some sort. Taking note of my confused expression, Souta laughed. "Seventeen minutes, Kagome."

"As in our cousin Kikyo?" My jaws dropped. I haven't seen her in ages. The last time I heard of her was when I was tranquilized by Miroku in France. "Is she all in…one piece?" I mumbled, recalling that she fell from a freak accident during a mission.

"Yeah, our doctors managed to get to the situation in time. We think that Le'Marchal hired one of his goons to cause her accident since she was on her way to deliver information from Asia to the United States regarding him rigging the votes." Souta spoke nonchalantly while sipping his coffee. "Election for the next overseer is in two weeks," he sighed.

"Overseer? As in the next president of the CIA?" I asked once again, bombarding my little brother with questions.

"Yeah, Le'Marchal is running for president twice since but, he knows all of the leaders from each branch won't vote for him. The only other person running against him is Inuyasha, and so they have no choice but to vote for Inuyasha. With Inuyasha marrying into Le'Marchal's family…" Souta sighed. I could pretty much guess what he would say next. Inuyasha would be puppet to Frenchy's dad.

As the two of us talked over our concerns about Inuyasha's wellbeing and Le'Marchal's grand scheme, I realized how much I do miss conversing with my own brother. "So how's life without your big sister constantly harassing you to finish your homework?" I lightly punched him on his shoulder. Instead of him being hurt, my hand ached.

"I sure do miss you. And instead of not getting cookies after dinner for not doing my homework, I have to dodge poison tipped arrows." Souta laughed as he watched me rub my sore knuckles.

"You mean my ex-husband put your life in danger just because of some school homework?" My eyes widened. I had no idea the man operated like that when it came down to business. But still, it was my brother that could have gotten killed. I was clearly going to have a talk with Inuyasha when I get the chance to see him.

If I get to see him.

Souta continued talking; I tried to imagine Inuyasha lying on the couch across from me just casually watching T.V. It was hard to believe that he once lived in this house, training with my little brother…whipping Souta's ass for not doing his math homework. Souta's voice started to drown out of my head as thoughts of Inuyasha clouded my mind. I wonder if he's eating okay. The man was never a big fan of cooking for himself and so Chinese take-out was always his first go-to option. So being the _amazingly caring _wife I am I would rush home right after work to cook for him. Then again, why should I even worry about him. He's probably being finely taken care of by Frenchy with her fancy shmancy Foie Gras, Crepes and other French delicacies.

I snapped out of my trance as the doorbell rang. "It must be Kikyo," Souta quickly put his mug down and rushed to the door. Getting him and following him, I anxiously stood behind him as he turned the door knob revealing an almost spitting image of me.

"Kagome!" My long lost cousin tackled me into another bear hug. I thought my arms were going to snap as I looked at her. I still can't believe the little girl who played make believe with me in the park sandbox was now a trained agent. A super _toned _agent I might add. I touched my small muffin top I got going on behind my shirt. Shoot, I might as well join the CIA too. Then maybe I'll finally get my ass up and work out. Then again, dodging speeding bullets and poison tipped arrows doesn't seem to be my thing. I might as well stick to the treadmill and Sango's Brazilian Booty Blast workout videos. "How've you been?!"

As we all sat back down on Izayoi's luxurious couches, I spoke about what happened yesterday (minus the anniversary details of course). After being praised for being smart enough to 'trick' Inuyasha to giving me the code to open the locket, I humbly nodded sheepishly. When Grandpa finally woke up and came downstairs, I hugged him tightly as he planted a kiss on my forehead. I could tell it was difficult for Souta and I to comprehend the idea of having family all in the same room. The atmosphere was warm and loving. Something that could _almost _fill the gaping hole Inuyasha left behind. Almost.

Kikyo, Souta and I chatted about our lives and where we were in the world. Inuyasha was still a business man by day, and with him 'staying with his fiancée in France', Souta temporarily stepped up to the plate and took over position of president of the North American branch of the company. Kikyo was a kendo teacher by day, and an assassin by night-taking on missions anonymously. As grandpa gathered a deep breath to tell me what he had been up to, I wondered how he was discharged out of the hospital. He was admitted for having an 'malignant infectious disease'.

"Well…" Souta looked down at his fiddling thumbs. "One night, when I was on my way to visit Gramps…I noticed a suspicious figure leaving the hospital with a suitcase. When I made my way to his room, I realized that Grandpa's I.V. bag was injected with poison."

"Although I'm old, my senses are still sharp. The nurses always knock twice before coming in, this fellow knocked three times. I pretended to fall asleep, and as he opened my I.V. bag to pour the poison in, I quickly pulled the needle from my hand. Thanks to him, I also cut one of the wires inside the heart monitor, and I was officially pronounced dead. With Souta's help of course I escaped after they placed me in that smelly old coffin." Grandpa smiled his goofy smile as I was more than happy that he was alive and well. Suddenly, his smile diminished into a frown, "we also found out that it was Le'Marchal's men who tried to poison me."

"Why I outta…" Souta balled his fists into a ball.

"Woah there down boy." Kikyo pulled my little brother back from the door. "Let's see what's in that locket first, then we'll be able to formulate a plan of what to do next. "Kagome, get that locket ready when I get the rest of the guys out here." She then quickly disappeared into an elevator as I repeated the steps Inuyasha told me over the phone last night. A _ding_ was heard, and seconds later Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru all walked into the living room.

"You managed to get it open?!" Miroku's eyes widened. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Hush, Kagome press that red button." I did what I was told by Kikyo. Once again, the locket projected a green hologram into the living room. The scene that caused my parent's death unfolded right before my eyes. The camera was shaky, and it looked as if my parents were in an air vent. Gunshots were heard, and once they stopped, the camera focused on two men who stood in an office. The top view of the men only showed their backsides as they exchanged suitcases.

"Monsieur Le'Marchal, we should keep this a secret from the rest of the CIA. If they realize that we have swapped Inutaisho's votes for yours, there will be a uprising." The man with white gloves standing next to Le'Marchal bowed in front of him.

"I don't know how long we can last in here, they found out that someone has broken in here-and with the agents that we killed to get in here we might not have enough time to get out." Le'Marchal's voice was shaky.

"I'll quickly hack into the data base, it'll only take me thirty seconds." The man's face was still hidden from the camera as he sat down in front of a high tech computer with multiple monitors. Opening his suitcase, he took out a black USB and plugged it into the computer. Seconds later, the hologram projected a clear image of the monitor. It flashed green and a bar graph with two columns appeared on the screen with the words Taisho and Le'Marchal stood below each bar. It was a clear indication who should have won that election, Inutaisho won the majority of the votes by three folds. Suddenly, as the man hit enter- Inutaisho's bar went down as Le'Marchal's bar shot up exponentially. Quickly closing out of the program and unplugging the USB. "We must leave now, I hear them coming. You have to burn this USB the second you leave here."

The hologram then stopped and the room was filled with silence.

"No wonder they killed your parents. They were able to hotwire into the computer system and record what Le'Marchal and his henchman did that evening when the votes were being counted digitally." Grandpa sighed and shook his head.

"We need to show this to the other members of the CIA the next time there is a United Nation's meeting." Kikyo's expression was furious. "This is injustice."

"We can't just barge in. Le'Marchal knows we have the locket and he probably knows that Inuyasha conveyed to you information on how to open it if Inuyasha called from France. He can easily track and record your conversation." Miroku tapped his chin. "And so if we enter that meeting, he'll know that one of our members have the chip and will try to sabotage his plan. He'll probably kill us off before we even enter the meeting room."

"Elections are exactly a two weeks away. The next CIA United Nation's meeting is next month; we won't be able to make it by then. Unless we call an emergency meeting, which if we do I'm not sure if all members can make it on such short notice." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.

Next week. I could have sworn I marked my work calendar for an important event next week.

August 22nd.

Then it hit me like a barrel of bricks.

"Inuyasha's wedding! It's one day before elections." I blurted out without thinking.

"I saw her Chanel dress. I was so jealous." A familiar voice came from the doorway as I turned around to see Sango and Ayame at the door.

Sesshoumaru shot a glare at Miroku and Kouga. "You might have forgotten the rules of 'NO outsiders allowed'."

"I thought they would be of help to us." Miroku shrugged, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't sock him in the face for breaking the CIA house rules.

"I do know the venue it's going to take place in, when it is going to be, and the designers that will be there." Ayame took out her electronic hand held planner. "My father is one New York City's most influential business men in the fashion industry.

"Where is it going to be held?" Sesshoumaru snapped at the brunette as Ayame hissed at him.

"Central Park west, no idea why she would hold it there when Paris and Milan are perfectly suitable places," Sango crossed her arms and frowned.

"So that means Inuyasha has to fly back sooner or later for the wedding preparations." I put the pieces together, hoping that I would see my ex-husband once more before he gets married to Frenchy.

"He's already on his way back, Genevive is terrible at the secrecy stuff. Her twitter practically reveals all her locations." Ayame looked at her high tech planner once again. "She's been to Barney's and Sak's Fifth Ave ten times this month."

"We need to play that video at their wedding. I'm sure many other CIA presidents will be there, including my father. By inviting them, it'll help Le'Marchal build kinship with other agents." Sesshoumaru took a piece of paper and a pencil as Ayame pulled out a map of Central Park on her palm polit.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sadly, Inuyasha wasn't in this chapter. BUUUUUT, he will be in the next and the next and he next…all the way up till the last chapter. Accidentally on Purpose will be ending in about five chapters (I was hoping this fanfic will have 25 chapters). However, with the epiloguethere will probably be 26 in total.

** P.S.:** Did I say the last chapter will put you out of your misery of long awaited updates? HAH. Think again, reader…like I will release you from my grasp that easily. (I just realized how stalker-ish I sound). I have a _new and improved _fanfic…Mind Games! Go check it out! And with Winter Vacation coming up, I'll have more free time to update! (Seriously this time, I swear) I'll even provide a summary:

** Mind Games: **Number of men who are waiting to get in my pants: All of New York City. Number of men who won't be frightened to death if they knew I'm 'bonded' to a narcissistic, over protective, vile masculine voice who plagues my thoughts? Nada.

Go read it, if you enjoy AoP…you'll LOVE Mind Games (I hope!). And leave a review…pretty please?


	22. Last Meeting

Accidentally on Purpose

021: Last Meeting

* * *

I looked at my perfectly manicured nails. Sango suggested that we should have a girl's day, and our first stop was in SoHo at an upscale nail and spa salon that charges fifty-dollars to slather nail polish on ten fingers. The place was filled with bamboo plants and orchids. A small zen fountain stood at the door front. Sango sat beside me, and chatted up the manicurist as I slumped over and stared at mine as he boringly filed my uneven nails.

Just two days ago, we were all at the North American CIA headquarters planning our agenda for entering Inuyasha's wedding. We also found out that the French knew Inuyasha remembered me, and they erased his memories of me once again. Miroku specifically told me not to reveal to Inuyasha that his memory was erased by the French, after they realized that he remembered me from the hotel. In addition they had threatened InuTaisho to lie to Inuyasha, telling him his amnesia is due to a freak accident on a mission. If he knew, he would go berserk to seek for revenge. And as a result, he would go straight to the French headquarters and try to kill Le'Marchal himself. Knowing Le'Marchal he would have agents on guard, and Inuyasha would be killed if he goes alone. Miroku told us that he would be in contact with us within the next couple of days, which to me translated to_: we'll call you when we need you, but just let us big boys handle it_.

"Kags, cheer up. There's nothing we can do now but to just wait until they give us a call." Sango turned and gave me a reassuring smile.

"That's all we've been doing, waiting. It has already been five days, Inuyasha was to be married the day after tomorrow." I sighed as I stared at the endless rows of nail polishes in every hue and color behind my manicurist. "Sango, when we followed Inuyasha to France all we were told was to distract a couple of old geezers and divert Inuyasha's attention. We failed and got in Miroku's way."

"We _are _ordinary human beings. Miroku and I spoke after you and Ayame took a tour of the house with Souta and Izayoi," Sango paused and mumbled something about an extra top coat to the lady. "He said he definitely needs us, but we can't go as ordinary guests. We're going to be their caterers of course since we are making the Floozy'scake." Sango spitefully mentioned our code word for Genevive. "Knowing that you're there and you have the locket, her bat-shit crazy dad will try to nab you while you're alone. So…Miroku will be there to save you, Sesshoumaru and Kouga as well of course. Then again…I'm sure there'll be gun check at the door…"

In other words, my life will pretty much be at stake.

"We'll be fiiiiine." Sango grinned and gestured me to follow her as she went over to the fancy mini machines with pre-installed fans to dry her nails. "And plus, this is your first manicure in centuries. So it'll be my treat!"

"I don't even think I brought enough money to get two nails painted." I grumbled as I heard gasps and whispered coming from the doorway. Just as luck would have it, a beautiful blond model stepped in the door with a distressed facial expression.

"Oh darling, thank you so much for fitting me in. My nails are terrible, and my pores are horrid!" She squealed in despair as the owner of the salon hugged her. As luck would have it, it was Genevive.

"No problem, dear…we'll give you the best service and facial. I'll even personally do your nails!" The middle aged lady winked at Genevive as they started to head towards us. I quickly slumped my head towards the small machine, pretending to have a good look of my nails; I prayed to God that Genevive didn't see me.

As Genevive disappeared to the back room, I sighed in relief. However, luck would also be a bitch and stab me in the back.

"Funny seeing you here," I heard my ex-husband's voice behind me. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around quick enough to give myself a whiplash from my hair. "Hey, Sango! How've you been?" He nodded at my best friend who sat behind me, completely ignoring me. "Hi there, I'm Inuyasha." He plastered his million dollar smile across his face.

"Inuyasha! What a _pleasant_ surprise!" Sango widened her eyes at me and jerked her head in Inuyasha's direction. I couldn't tell if she was twitching because of an itch on her neck or if she was trying to signal me something. "What do you mean? That's Kagome."

"I'm sorry, have we met before? In a business meeting perhaps?" Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed a chair and plopped it in between Sango's machine and he back of my chair. "All of my meetings were cancelled since Genevive wanted us to spend more time together before the big day."

"Soo…you're here for two hours?" Sango blatantly stated. "Kagome, I completely forgot I had to pick up Ayame's dog from the vet today. Poor puppy, she had a cold and now she had to get a couple of shots. Ayame's held up at the bakery and so I have to pick the dog up."

Getting her hint, I rapidly responded. "Oh no, I can definitely pick it up from the vet for her. You have a ton of shopping to do and prepare for Inuyasha's wedding." There was no way she was leaving me here with Frenchy in the back and Inuyasha in the front. I was sandwiched in between disaster. God knows what I'll do if Inuyasha and I were left alone. I wanted to grab the man by the collar and make out with him right then and there. And knowing my luck, shit will hit the fan as soon as Genevive prances out behind those curtains and witnesses her soon to be husband French kissing his ex-wife.

Plus, Ayame doesn't even have a dog.

Sango quickly got up and walked over to coat check to grab her bag. "Look at that, my nails are dry and got to pick up that dog! Toodles!" Sango blew kisses towards Inuyasha and I. "I already paid for everything, so you've nothing to worry about!"

Silence overcame us as Inuyasha lowered his head towards his latest iPhone that wasn't even out on the market yet. My eyes were glued to my nails. Not having the guts to leave although my nails were almost dry, I sat there alongside my ex-husband.

"There are still a couple of questions I wanted to ask you, Kagome." His voice startled me as he called me by my name. _Oh, so now he remembers me._

"I, uh…have to go pick up that dog too. Sango is _terribad _with directions." I grabbed my coat and prayed that my semi-dried nails wouldn't smear onto the inside of my coat. As I headed out the door, I sighed in relief. My heart strings tightened as I realized that this wasn't the first time he didn't go after me when I left him. I cursed at myself for being such a coward. A part of me wanted to sit and chat with him, however I knew I couldn't. Not with his psychotic fiancée there. Realizing that Sango took the car with her, I had to walk to my cafe where my car was parked.

"Wait!" I heard Inuyasha cry out behind me. I quickened my pace, pretending I didn't hear my ex-husband call me. Suddenly, I felt a hand settle upon my shoulders. A shiver went up my spine as I spun around. "Do you not understand what wait means?"

"Oh, I have been more than patient with you." I took a deep breath and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "What do you want? I need to finish that cake of yours by tomorrow, or else your soon to-be-wife will want my head on a golden platter."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he took a deep breath. "Do you want to have a cup of coffee with me as Genevive gets her nails done? I just want to make sure everything-well whatever happened to us before is cleared before I get married. I don't know who you are, but I've been having dreams about you."

His words were like a blow to my stomach I didn't expect. My mouth opened but my tongue wouldn't do its job at formulating words, resulting in me dumbly nodding to his request. The man thought our past was just a misunderstanding that can just be cleared up over a cup of Joe?

Quietness loomed over the two of us as people stopped and stared at the two of us walking down Madison Avenue. Awkwardness dawned over me, I had no idea what to say or what to ask. The weather would have made me much more awkward, and I did not want to know anything about his wedding. After five blocks of walking, we finally settled on a small brick coffee shop nestled in between a Italian restaurant and an bakery. Asking for a table for two, the hostess immediately recognized Inuyasha and seated us in the outside dining area. Flowers of different hues sat along the black fence that separated the walkway and the tables outside. Each round table was completed with an umbrella to block out the sun. Inuyasha unexpectedly pulled my chair out and gestured me to sit as I meekly sat down. When he went around and sat himself down, the silence continued. I hid my face behind the menu as I took a deep breath.

The waiter soon came over to us with a smile as he took our orders. Turning to Inuyasha first, he readied his notepad and pen.

"Black for me and two sugars and a tad bit of crème for the lady. Thank you." Inuyasha recited the way I drank my coffee to the waiter in the maroon vest and white dress shirt completed with a black bow-tie. Just as Inuyasha realized he just ordered for me, he bit his lip and looked at me. The waiter nodded then went to get our coffees. "I'm sorry; I should have let you ordered. I can call the waiter back. That information just popped up in my head."

"It's alright," I let out a slight smile, realizing that in a week and a half he would be wedded to Genevive. "I never got the chance to congratulate you on your engagement."

"Thank you," He chuckled back as our waiter came back and settled our beverage down in front of us. "I don't understand these dreams I've been having lately."

"Dreams?" I wondered. We never spoke about his dreams before, although I knew he got nightmares often due to his lack of sleep when we were married. After much convincing and a few threats, I managed to make the man drink Jasmine and Chamomile tea before he went to bed. After that, he slept like a baby the second his head hit the pillow.

"Ever since I arrived back in the States, every night I had dreams about you. That's how I know everything about you. I don't know if these were just dreams or if it did happen." Inuyasha took a sip of his black coffee. "The dreams are so vivid and detailed that it's almost like I'm forced to remember it."

"What do you see in your dreams?" My curiously let me to pry information out of him.

"The first dream I had of you was when I consoled you at a funeral. I don't know why I was consoling you. I don't remember the names written on the two tombstones. You wore a pink and white sundress with a sunhat with a pink ribbon around it. My master who was training me was there, and he kneeled down and introduced us and said that you were his grandaughter. That was the first time I met you." Inuyasha recited my parent's death accurately.

"How many dreams have you had of me so far?" I asked as I took a large sip of my coffee and burned my tongue. I sucked in the cool air as I tried to cool down my burn. "That was my parent's funeral, that was when grandfather said you were going to be protecting me from then on."

"Yes, I remember master telling me that line in the dream. I'm not sure, but I've had dreams almost every time I went to bed. I have dreams when I take a short nap to when I go to bed at night. I figured out that the dreams are happening in linear order, as if it's a time line." Inuyasha continued, "I've dreamed about us in when we were in middle school, to high school, and apparently we just finished high school. I see that those events did happen. I suppose tonight I will be dreaming of our college days."

Oh shit.

If he sleeps tonight, he would know that we got married. Damn it, I shouldn't have opened my mouth earlier.

I had to make sure Inuyasha would not fall asleep tonight.

"Waiter!" I waved my hand over to the waiter standing by the door, trying to eavesdrop in our conversation. "He would like another cup of coffee, please make it a large."

Puzzled, Inuyasha looked down at his barely drunken coffee. "I haven't even taken two sips."

"I'm treating you to the next cup, so you better drink up. Think of it as a thank you." I tried to hide my anxiousness. I knew during his late nights at the office when he wasn't 'out on a business trip' he would drink large amounts of coffee to get through the paperwork piled up on his desk.

"I wish I didn't get caught in the mission earlier this month, or else I would've been able to say sorry to all the horrid things I did to you earlier." Inuyasha bit his lip and took another sip. "However, I'm glad we didn't get too serious in our relationship or else I wouldn't have met Genevive."

A lump formed at my throat. I wanted to take him by the shoulders and tell him that I was his wife and we vowed to be together longer than forever at the altar. I fiddled with my thumbs under the table and nodded. Suddenly, his pocket jingled as he pulled out his phone from his pockets. He mouthed sorry for me as I gave him an understanding nod. His whole face lit up as he spoke Genevive's name. After speaking in French for two minutes, Inuyasha hit the red 'end' button and gave me a nod.

"Well, thank you for accepting my apology. It is getting late and the sun is setting soon, I must go pick up my fiancé from the spa." Inuyasha slid his chair out and walked towards the sliding glass door.

"Wait!" I cried as he turned around and held my gaze. "Come with me," I quickly stuttered, stuffed a twenty dollar bill in the waiters hands and took him by the arm. "I'll give you a ride, the café I own is actually right around the corner. My car is parked a block away, it'll be quicker if I drive there."

"But it's only five blocks away." Inuyasha protested.

"The quicker the trip, the faster you'll see her." I cracked a smile as I continued to drag him down the street and into my beat up car.

"That's the car I gave you," he took a good look at the car before heading into the passenger seat. "Thank you for driving me."

His formality killed me on the inside. Inuyasha would have never have his public mask on when he was with me. Starting my ignition, my hands shook as I did a U-turn and sped the complete opposite way from the spa Sango and I were at earlier. "Taking a new route, where was the spa again?"

Inuyasha was patient with me as I drove with both of my hands quivering on the steering wheel. It was pretty soon he knew I was taking him out of New York City as soon as I sped down ten blocks. "What's going on? You passed the spa two minutes ago."

"Just sit down and don't worry. I'm not going to kidnap you; I just need you to come with me for a sec." I continued to drive uptown, into the Bronx and straight upstate where we passed tree after tree. Buildings started to diminish as green grass greeted us with flowers and trees.

"I need to get back to my fiancé, she needs me to pick her up." Inuyasha raised his voice and spoke to me sternly. I snatched his phone as he took it out, trying to call for help.

Shocked to hear his business voice, I swallowed the lump on my throat and stayed quiet. Half an hour later, we arrived at a cliff. We hit a large rock as I realized my tires went flat. I unlocked the car to let him out, got out myself the locked the doors again. The sun was starting to set across the horizon. The skyline of the city sat directly across the cliff. "Okay, enough with the lies. How much do you want as a ransom?"

"Just listen to me, okay?" I held my palms up in front of my chest.

"To think that I believed the dreams I had actually happened, and I even apologized to you and believed in the lies!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to pry the door handle open.

"Can you please just listen to me?" I cried out, tears swelling up in my eyes. "The whole time I've been patient and listened to you at the coffee shop."

Inuyasha's expression softened as I sat down a foot away from the edge of the cliff and gestured him to take a seat as well. "Genevive will be fine, I'm sure if she realized you weren't coming she would have called a chauffeur to drive her home. Tell her you had an emergency meeting." _Like what you told me when you went on missions, _I mentally added. "If you do what I tell you, I'll let you go and give you your phone back. I'm not going to push you off the ledge, just come sit with me. I can't even lift a twenty pound weight."

"Why did you bring me here?" He reluctantly sat next to me, and scooted away from me. "I don't have much time; I have to get back to my fiancé and wedding preparations."

"Can you please stop saying that word?" I sighed and looked across the horizon at the reddish-gold the sunset painted across the sky.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows as I turned to look at him. "Fiancé."

"Why does it bother you?" He asked, his shoulders softened as he looked at the sky.

"I…used to be engaged, and then married after we broke up when college ended. We went our separate ways and I got married, it ended terribly." I lied, turning to look at my ex-husband. The golden sunlight of what was left of the day paved over us.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Inuyasha met my eyes as his tone of voice indicated sorrow. "I'm sure you'll find someone sooner or later."

"Don't be sorry," I felt tears starting to make its way through my tear ducts. "You know, he was the perfect husband." I smiled as I retold him the story of our marriage from picking out our first house, to arguing what color to pain our living room. Inuyasha listened patiently and attentively, occasionally laughing at moments when we teased each other and scowled at the times we argued. Before we knew it, the sun was completely out of the sky, and the moon replaced the golden orb in the sky. The skyline of the city gleamed in the dark with its numerous lights. It was just as beautiful when he proposed to me here three years ago.

A sneeze stopped my story midway as Inuyasha took his blazer off and draped it over my shoulder. "Please do continue," Inuyasha spoke to me softly.

I carried through with my story, trying to explain every single detail and not forgetting any of the moments we had together. I prayed that the coffee I drank at the café would keep me awake the whole night. Seconds became minutes, and minutes soon became hours before I knew it. As long as I shorten the amount of sleep he gets, I can prolong the part of his dream of when we got married. As soon as I got to the part when the scandal occurred, hiccups and tears accompanied the details of the break up. "He's now getting married to a women who's out to make my life miserable in a couple days."

Inuyasha pulled me closer to him as I told him of what I saw that morning, and the phone call. "It's okay Kagome, that bastard doesn't understand how valuable you are."

My fingers grasped onto his shirt as I inhaled his scent. I realized that today would probably be the last day we would see each other. Since, I knew that after we take down Le'Marchal Inuyasha and Genevive would still be married, the man didn't remember me after all. And whenever he did remember me, they would probably erase his memory once more. It made me cry even harder. I didn't want to let him go. My chest tightened up along with my grip of his dress shirt. All I could think about was Inuyasha's proposal to me three years ago on this same exact spot. He tricked me into coming up into the mountain, claiming someone took him, crippled him and wanted a random of a large sum of money. Hysterical, I ran out of work and drove my car out of the city and found a nicely set table with candles, a bouquet of roses, wine and dinner at the table under the stars. By the end of the night, I was the happiest girl in the world with the world's most beautiful engagement ring on my fourth finger with a promise that I'll never be alone.

"It's going to be okay, you'll find someone else that'll treasure you. If someone like me can be loved then you'll be able to find someone too, and trust me you wouldn't want to be with me I have a beyond busy work schedule." He chuckled and continued, "The bastard is probably getting remarried to a prude." Inuyasha stroked my hair and held me closer, exactly what he did when I cried to him before we broke up.

"You know, if we were still together…I think I would have married you. From my dreams of us together, we would have been happy together." I heard his soothing voice as the wind picked up.

I smiled as I let out a long sigh. Before I knew it my eyes started to droop with his continuous stroking of my hair. "You have to promise me something."

"Anything if it makes you happy," Inuyasha replied softly.

"You cannot fall asleep tomorrow night, no matter what." My words started to slur and my consciousness started to leave me. Inuyasha nodded and held me tighter as a sneeze slipped through me. "Want to know a secret?"

Inuyasha nodded again as I opened my eyes slightly to meet his golden gaze. "I've been deeply in love with my ex-husband for the longest time now. I'm glad I was able to tell him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him before he got married." Inuyasha's eyes were filled with sorrow as I slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

**That was two and a half chapters in one! And my goodness, you sure deserve it too! I'm so sorry for the late update (for those who are not new to my stories, you guys know I take forever to update). I don't know what hit me today, this past week I took two midterms, three quizzes, had a ton of reading, a paper to type up, and work. Yikes! All I could do was sit down and open up MS Word the second I woke up today (Saturday). I started to type away, and came up with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and leave a review! Reviewers get e-cookies and hugs! :)**


	23. The Wedding

**Author's note: **No rambling, just going to let you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Accidentally on Purpose

023: Wedding Day

* * *

"Make sure there are ten settings on each table!" The wedding planner's voice boomed from every direction. I took a deep breath, and straightened my tie on my waitress-like uniform. The scenery seemed like it jumped right out of a wedding magazine. Their wedding was to be held in a couple hours. In a couple hours, I would officially be the ex-wife of the CIA agent and the man who controls Wall St. A light blue canvas paved its way across the floor as ivory kissed magnolia flowers was set as the center piece of each table. Behind the stand, where the priest stood behind his podium was the ocean. In order to prevent guests from getting sand in their shoes, a sky blue tarp was laid on the floor. Split down the center was a sheet of white fabric, for the bride and groom to walk across. A light dusting of pink rose petals complimented the whiteness of the material. The sound of waves licking the shore calmed me down as the wedding planner frantically tried to get everything ready for the wedding.

"It'll be alright Kagome. Miroku said to leave everything to him. CIA agents in disguise will be everywhere to guard you. Make sure you have the chip with you at all times." Sango whispered into my ear. The both of us were sent to the back to retrieve the wedding cake from the preparation tent. Thanks to Rin and Sango, while I was gone they were able to finish the cake. Even if I was present at the café, I wouldn't have the guts to finish the cake. Knowing that my hands will be crafting the cake for Inuyasha's wedding made my stomach turn. "Trust us," Sango winked at me. The interns lifted the cake from the table and gently placed it on top of the cart Sango and I rolled in. The cake was truly magnificent not to mention it was a seven tiered cake. Magnolia flowers strung around each tier, it reminded me of my wedding. However, our cake wasn't as fancy as this one. We didn't have a huge wedding like this one either. The both of us wanted to keep the wedding intimate, only family and close friends were invited. Once ready, we headed towards the beach once again.

"I knew I would find you here," a familiar voice startled me as Sango looked up to see who it was. There stood Inuyasha in an all white tuxedo to match the theme of the wedding, pureness. But his soon to be wife on the other hand was anything but pure.

"Leave. Now." Sango hissed at him. Startled, I looked back at Inuyasha with an expression of hurt on his face.

"Look, I need to talk to her before the wedding." Inuyasha's tone of voice escalated as he stepped forward and grasped my wrist. Not understand what's going on, Sango let go of her side of the cart and separated his hand from my arm.

"She doesn't need anything else from you. Not after what you said to Miroku last night." My best friend sneered at my ex-husband. Watching the scene unfold in front of me, I was growing impatient. The two were arguing about me, without me knowing what in world they were arguing about. True, the scene that Inuyasha and I shared happened two days ago. It was never to be mentioned ever again, and plus I was happy to let him go after I confessed to him indirectly. It gave me a sense of closure. I promised myself that after today, I would begin my life anew. No more Inuyasha, no more chasing after him hoping he would return his feelings to me, and no more pathetic Kagome. When I woke up from being with Inuyasha, I was back home Sango was huffing and puffing, cursing like a sailor when she came home last night. When I asked her what was wrong, she broke out in tears before explaining the situation. "Let's go Kagome, we have to deliver this damn cake for the bastard standing in front of us."

"What's going on?" I asked, I wasn't moving until I knew what was going on.

"It's nothing. I'll explain when this wedding is over," Inuyasha furrowed his brows and took a deep breath. "Sango, you can't do this to her. She'll fall into a traumatic state again."

"That bastard…" Tears started welling up in Sango's eyes as she raised her pointer finger at him. "Really?! You remember that she has black outs because of traumatic accidents? What else do you remember? Do you remember taking orders from Le'Marchal to help her open the locket?!" Sango spun around one hand on the cart and the other on my wrist as she charged towards the exit. "Come on Kagome, he's not part us anymore. Why don't you change your coat of arms to the French?" She spitefully spoke to Inuyasha. Looking back at him, he stared back at me with a pair of golden orbs full of remorse.

Once we made our way out of the preparation tent, staff came to our side to help set the cake on a table. Now since the cake was out, we can all relax until the wedding in two hours. Sango disappeared as soon as the cake made it outside. I tried to wrap my brain around what Sango screamed earlier at my ex-husband. Le'Marchal was the one who told Inuyasha to help me open the locket? So everything, all of our meetings were all planned and orders from Le'Marchal?

I needed answers.

I ducked behind the entrance flap of the tent, hoping Sango might be stuffing herself with dessert. Whenever she was upset, she had a heavy craving for anything sweet. And I knew that yesterday Rin and the interns were running around like chickens with their heads missing making pastries for Genevive's wedding today. "Sango?" my voice echoed in the tent. It was dark with a couple of lights that made the place go from pitch black to dim. Elegant tables and chairs were stacked on top of each other in case more were needed for guests. Extra flowers were set off to the left as thank you presents to guests who came. I could hear doves in their cages, assuming they were to be released after their vows were made.

"You do make a good son-in-law," I heard a faint masculine voice with a foreign accent coming from behind the tables. Taking a slight peek behind the tower of stacked chairs, I could see an old man standing in front of Inuyasha with his hand on his shoulder. "All of our hard work would pay off soon, all of the 'accidental' meetings that took place between you and her." The man wickedly smiled as he looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded slightly. "We'll then be able to trump that overbearing and righteous father of yours. Poor girl, she would have never known that you were her pawn. Who would have known that your ex-wife would be the daughter of our enemies?"

I cupped my hands on my mouth to prevent myself from gasping. Ducking back behind the chairs, I waited for the two to leave before making my escape. Tears stung my eyes as I couldn't wrap my mind around the scene that I just witnessed. The whole time I thought Inuyasha was brainwashed and was being used by the French. Instead it me who Inuyasha had strings around, whatever he wanted out of me he would tug on one of them as if I was his puppet. And I was stupid enough to fall for it. I held onto my necklace for safety, praying to my parents that they would keep me safe no matter what happens later. I felt as if my heart shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

I ran back to my hotel as fast as I could. The hot Caribbean sun rays burned through my black uniform. The French paid for all of the staffs living expenses since we had to fly out to set up and prepare the wedding. I looked at my watch, there was only an hour and a half left before the wedding. I still have no clue what Miroku and the rest of the agents planned to do to kill Le' Marchal, but I had to tell them what was going on between Inuyasha and Le' Marchal. Ex-husband or not, I was fully ready to give Inuyasha up to keep the agents and my brother safe. I already lost my parents to the French; I'm not prepared to give up my friends and brother yet.

The time it took for the elevator to arrive to the lobby seemed like eons as it finally dinged. Quickly jabbing my floor and holding the two triangles facing inwards signaling for the door to close, I prayed that Miroku and the rest of them would still be in my hotel room. The second the elevator door opened on the seventeenth floor, I ran towards room 209 with my key card in hand. When the door clicked, I flung it open and sighed. Thank god they were still here. All dressed in white, and in their assassin ensemble Miroku and Kouga stood in front of Sango's bed with guns in hand. As they toyed away with the guns with clicking sounds, I tried to catch my breath. "Inuyasha, Le'Marchal.." I tried to warn them.

"We know," Kouga bit his lip. "We knew yesterday when Inuyasha came to steal your necklace from your room. We caught him while you were sound asleep."

"He what?" I placed my right palm over my heart, taking deep breaths. This all didn't make sense. He could have taken it when I was alone with him two days ago. Then it hit me, I took off the necklace before heading to the salon with Sango and forgot to put it back on. No wonder he tried to have some alone time with me, he probably wanted the necklace.

"He already pledged his allegiance to the French. He isn't coming back anymore." Kouga took a deep breath and placed the gun behind a secret pocket next to his hip.

"Wait, maybe he's secretly trying to help us." I tried to justify his actions. I soon realized that no matter what the bastard did, I still loved him. Oh how much I hated myself for falling for him again after what happened the first time. I should have learned my lesson after the divorce.

"He shot Sesshoumaru when we tried to stop him. He's now in the hospital." Miroku slipped back up bullets into his sleeves. "But what was weird is that, he's the swiftest and best out of all of us. We were all asleep yesterday, he should have came in and got out in no time."

"There were bags under his eyes when we saw him, which might have explained the slip up." Sango chimed in, coming out of the bathroom with an ice pack strapped to her forehead. Poor girl, she probably haven't slept either, her eyes resembled those of a panda. So she came here right before the wedding. "I'm sorry Kagome; we wanted to keep this from you until after the wedding. But Inuyasha had to show up."

My lungs started to constrict as my trachea begged for oxygen. Gasping for air, I walked towards the bed and sat down. Sango frantically ran from the kitchenette and came back with a bottle of water. Forcing my eyes to stay open, I knew I couldn't show any signs of weakness now. The room started to spin as I blocked what I just heard from Miroku out of my head. Inuyasha shot his own brother just for this necklace around my neck. If he was willing to injure his own brother for this chip, I couldn't imagine what he would do to me-someone he had just met. After gulping down the whole bottle, I fought back the darkness that started to cloud my mind. "What's your plan?" I managed to speak, as I clung onto the air with deep breaths.

"We'll need you to hold onto the chip. They'll think that you must have probably given the chip to us for safe keeping. Just leave the rest to us; you have your bullet proof vest on right?" Miroku clicked a gun in place into the pocket of my vest. "If anything, there's a shot gun hidden here, there's ammo in your other pocket." Kouga reassured me. "You, Sango and Ayame just need to stay by the tent and keep each other safe. Miroku and I installed tracking devices in all of your jackets and placed guns in there as well. If anyone chases you, do not hesitate to shoot. Understand?" He looked at Sango and I. We both nodded and headed back downstairs. There was only an hour left until the grand wedding.

* * *

I stood close to the guests, just off to the side next to the cake. Just minutes ago, I distributed food to them as they made their way back to the tables. After hearing much praises regarding how well the bride and groom were suited for one another, I mentally blocked out all comments about the two. When the guests were done eating and mingling, they walked towards the front of the beach where the wedding took place and sat down row by row. I still couldn't let all of this sink in, although my brain was telling me to. My heart ached and rebutted against my mind. A part of me still believed in him. I wanted to believe that all of this was a part of something bigger. Inuyasha would never hurt a fly, unless it harmed someone. I knew him. I loved him.

Beads of sweat started to perforate through my forehead as wedding guests made their way into the venue. The afternoon sun shone directly above our heads with a clear blue sky in the background. There were no clouds in sight. The lush palm trees surrounded the beach as Magnolia flower petals and ice sculptures, which in my mind didn't make sense to have in this weather, decorated the place. To the left of the podium, a white piano sat quietly with the pianist dressed in white resting her hands on the keys, ready to play any moment now. I could see the reporters all gathering in one table, anticipating the biggest wedding of the year. They all knew it would make headlines; it was all of their goals to race back to their editor first to get it published. As the pianist started to play a sweet melody that filled the air, I could see everyone take their designated seats. Bridesmaids slowly made their way down the middle dressed in light pink. Each of their step synced with the melody.

Sango squeezed my hands as she mouthed 'stay strong' to me. We both stood in the front corner of the wedding, next to the pianist. I forced back my tears as Miroku walked down as Inuyasha's best man, followed by Kouga and Souta as he groomsmen. The second camera lights started going off, Inuyasha made his way towards where the priest stood. With each stride, he stepped closer to us. His eyes were fixated on the priest as I looked at him. He was dressed in a crisp white tuxedo, tailored to his stature. I knew he had to, since his broad shoulders and built arms were usually a bit too tight when he bought suits from stores. His tie and collar was black, and so were his shoes. His hair was combed back to perfection. My heart started to beat quickly as my stomach did somersaults. The feeling of how I felt at my wedding came back. Shaking my head, I reminded myself of why I was here in the first place. '_This isn't your wedding silly, you're here because your ex-husband and soon to be wife paid you to be here.' _

Then, I melted.

His eyes met mine the second I lifted my head up after convincing myself why I was here. He inhaled slightly and swallowed as his strides matched the Pachabel's Canon in D. With each note, he walked towards the priest who anticipated his presence. I tried to tear my eyes away from him, but he held my gaze..

..and smiled the same smile at our wedding.

My legs started to go numb. Sango hissed at Inuyasha as she patted my back. "You can't let that bastard make a fool of you. Not now, not today." She glared at Inuyasha who was now in front of the priest. I recalled the conversation Genevive and I had, forty-five minutes ago when she stopped me in the middle of the hallway of the hotel.

_"Where do you think you're going?" Genevive blocked my way to the elevator with her palm against the wall. I cursed Sango for leaving earlier than me, if she was with me this whole situation could have been avoided. Two against one would have made her leave us alone to do our jobs. Her hair was neatly pinned into a perfect bun. She was already in her wedding dress, which seemed as if it was made for angels. _

_"To do my job," I took a deep breath, ducking under her hand. _

_"We need to talk about life after I marry your ex-husband," she snickered while looking at her perfectly manicured nails. "Come in my room, I still need to get ready. He needs to see me at my best." _

_As the door clicked behind us, Genevive sat back in the gold and velvet seat in which maids and makeup artists held brushes and iron curlers close to her. With a quick motion of her hand, a lady brought me a piece of paper. Puzzled, I scanned the top of the document. _

**_Proof of Agreement_**

_"What am I agreeing to?" I asked her, looking at the time. I still had forty-minutes to make it back to the wedding. _

_"You will not see him or speak to him after we're married. He'll be mine. Not yours anymore." Genevive annunciated each word clearly and carefully. Instead of asking what I would get out of this, I took a pen from the corner of the vanity and signed it. She was right, he was hers since they are to be married in less than an hour. I wanted to say no, and fight it but there wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't say no, I would be a home-wrecker if I did so. Who in their right mind would barge into a newlyweds relationship? _

_"Just…just make sure you don't feed him shellfish." I stammered and handed back the piece of paper to her. _

_"What?" She turned from the mirror and looked at my direction. _

_"He likes his coffee black, but espresso would be best for him in the morning. Don't ever stay up late to wait for him when it comes to dinner. Instead just leave it in the fridge, but make sure you put a sticky note to remind him. Or else he'll just skip dinner all together." I took a deep breath and continued, "He's also allergic to animals, especially cats. When he's sick, he has to eat plain porridge. Do not feed him anything else. When it comes to dress shirts, you always have to keep a sewing kit in hand-the top button is always missing. He takes it off himself since he claims it's restricting." _

_"Oui. Oui. I'll remember. Now get out of here," Genevive waved her hand towards me as a maid scurried to the door and opened the door for me. _

_"You're really lucky to have him," I bowed my head before leaving. _

The cameras and heads turned to the back of the vista when a new, softer melody played. Genevive was dressed to perfection, with Le'Marchal alongside her. Her ivory dress hugged her every upper curve before it started to flow down from her waist. Her laced sleeves and a magnolia flower tucked in behind her ear added a touch of elegance. I did admit, she must have gone through a lot to pick out the perfect wedding dress, and she's picked out the right one. Her rosy red cheeks complimented the natural make-up the artists dusted on her face. She smiled genuinely as she made it midway towards Inuyasha. I couldn't blame her, any girl would be extremely happy to be married to Inuyasha. As the music stopped, Le' Marchal let go of her arm and gave her hand to Inuyasha's. A lump formed in my throat as I tried to blink back tears, but failed. Instead of fighting it, I let the salty droplets freefall. Stepping behind the curtains that closed when the piano stopped playing, I peeked from behind the fabric.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to witness the wedding of Inuyasha Taisho and Genevive Le'Marchal…" The priest spoke into the microphone as droplets of tears started to fall heavier and faster.

* * *

**Author's note: **DUN. DUN. DUUUNNN. The next chapter will be the last chapter, followed by an epilogue. I apologize for my crappy English, I'm still working on it. If there are some mistakes that I overlooked (I usually read a chapter 4-5 times before uploading it) please tell me! I'm so grateful for those of you who reviewed, it was you guys who kept me going when I had writers block (and that happens a lot, look at the start date of the story and how long it takes to update) Thank you for those who reviewed, and I hope that you enjoyed Accidentally on Purpose. AoP is coming to an end, but a new story of mine is published and I will be continuing an old fanfic of mine. As you can see I have an unhealthy obsession with spells. Please take a look at it, I'll even give you a sneak peek of the summaries. Tehee.

**Mind Games: **In order to save the woman he fell in love with from drowning, Inuyasha was forced to perform a spell of possession over her. Kagome, on the other hand was more than pissed to find out that since the shipwreck of the cruise, she can't get this mysterious stranger's voice out of her head. Literally.

**One Simple Spell: **Prince Charming was the man Kagome dreamed of to sweep her off her feet. Instead she's stuck with a hot, golden eyed, not-so-friendly youkai. Problem? They can't stand each other. Why? They have to stay within 10ft of one another due to one simple spell..


End file.
